


The Heart Will Tell

by Sing



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: AU, Abbie is a phoenix, Crane becomes a mob boss, F/M, Fantasy, Fire, Mystery, Mythology - Freeform, OC, OOC, Romance, Sci-Fi, Supernatural - Freeform, Thriller, no idea where it's going but come along with me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 74,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sing/pseuds/Sing
Summary: A myth.A woman.A disappearance.A string of murders.And secrets, that only the Heart will Tell.





	1. Born; Three Glimpses

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own, Sleepy Hollow

 

_In the beginning, there was **war**_

_Across the universe._

_Split Earth heaved and pulsed with the glow of the Under. Clamouring, roaring, screeching creatures seeking destruction, vengeance, clawing their way through humanity, stretching and reaching for the Heavens. For the power that lurked there, to rule themselves._

_And the Creator made the Nine._

_Nine creatures of grace, speed, and ferocity, dispatched to slay their adversaries._

_But when the war was past, the Nine could not return, for they had fallen in love with the Earth, and pleaded with the Creator to stay._

_They were so splendid and terrible, the Creator knew that they could not be allowed to retain all of this strength among mere mortals, for they would wreak havoc on the world they had just saved. So their powers were sealed away and as the Nine adapted, they became like the men and women, they developed sensibilities, wonder and appreciation for the Earth._

_They found men and women beautiful, and so they loved them, and so their true nature and gift that had been confined within them, was passed on._

_The gifts they possessed, locked, dormant inside, but forever keeping with them the spirit of their namesakes._

_Their wicked and cunning, their fight and fury, those traits, woven into their human fabric would forever remain._

_Generations begat generations, and the years wore on. And no matter how their descendants wandered the Earth, they would always find each other. They have grown complex and contrary, more so, each iteration._

_At times they have brought great joy to each others lives._

_At others, great woe._

_For when the Nine look upon each other, they recognize their past and how they came to be._

_And for some, the past is a thing of which they firmly would rather not be reminded._

_And for some, the past is like a grudge._

**_Impossible to let go._ **

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 Blood rushing, pounding in her ears, struggling, the world convulsing around her. 

Flames, licking up and down her skin until they recede, sinking, into her. Dwindling down, into a small fire, a spark, flickering, flickering. 

"Push!"

"Push!"

Everything bares down on her and light grows, exploding into brightness as she makes her entrance. 

And from her lungs releases a triumphant cry.

"Healthy baby girl. Congratulations."

* * *

    **Who I've been**

* * *

 " _You ready to roll?"_

_"Lock and load."_

_A dark glinting grin. "Ride or die. That's my girl"_

_The praise settles on her shoulders and she draws up to what she's got of her small stature, shoulders back. "My guy."_

_Sweeping dark coats, deft fingers. Swiped. Pocketed. Stalking back out under the cover of night._

* * *

**What I've done**

* * *

  _"Keep running. Don't look back."_

_"I'm not leaving you,"_

_"I'm right here with you and we get out of this, alive."_

_"I don't understand, what do they mean by----"_

_"Keep moving!"_

* * *

**Feels like, a million different life times.**

**But I suppose that just comes with the territory.**

**And I'd ought to be used to it by now.**

* * *

 

_Giggle "Stop it"_

_"Come away with me"_

**_"Treasure."_ **

* * *

**Yet it's funny how, still these will find ways to intersect, to keep a common thread.**

**And everything I hid to keep it together, might be what tears me apart.**


	2. Contrast; New Hopeful, Hopeless

_The Nine share a bond as once comrades in arms._

_This knowing, this familiarity, bleeds over_

_from one host to the next in line_

_and so_

_some of the finer_

_more nuanced_

_sharper points_

_of_

_contact_

_the crackle spark of personalties_

_that clash_

_and_

_compliment._

_Those,_

_hold_

* * *

 

April, 2016

Her breath comes fast.

Lilting, high, panting gasps in his ear.

The room is red black lighting.

They're hot and sweaty.

Her back hits the wall, shoulder blades digging in a little deeper each time.

"You like that." fingers swiftly undoing the buttons on her blouse, lips pressing to the swells of her breasts. 

Another pant.

"Answer me," he commands.

He pins her arms above her head.

" _Answer_ or I won't move. I'll leave you here," he threatens, teeth flashing in a malicious grin that makes her heart rate spike.

"You're a son of a bit---" her words cut off in a hiss as his lips find and begin to suck on her neck, hard."Please," she moans. 

"Please what,"

"You know I need you." She pleads. "You know I _want_ _you,_ you _bastard,_ "

If legend is to be believed, this is their way.

"How badly,"

"Like I need," a sharp inhale. "Air."

He drops her hands and lets them fall on his shoulder. She latches onto him gratefully, running her fingers through his hair, pulling his mouth up to hers and plundering him with her tongue. It's hot messy and out of control and she begins to roll her hips, her legs wrapped around his waist clench and tug him closer, demanding, impatient, greedy.

And he gives it to her.

Deep.

Hard.

Fast, the way she likes it, the way she needs it

* * *

_Spanning millennia,_

_lifetimes,_

_some_

_things_

_never change._

* * *

 

They climb higher and higher, he drives her up to the very edge, his breath hot in her ear, fingers digging into her.

Soon she is erupting around him, shrieking his name in ungoverned passion and pressing their bodies close. She clutches him to her, stares up at the ceiling and counts their blessings.

Her whole being hums with energy.

They're alive, for one.

They have each other. 

Always.

And that's all she'll ever need.

She knows that now, there is more than shadows and cloak and dagger. 

At last, they've come away from all of that.

They've made it.

They're safe.

They're free.

"I love you," she breathes, gently massaging his lips with her own. He opens up again and her tongue slips inside, more languidly than before, savouring, memorizing the taste of him. Her heart racing to think, this is hers now, forever, she has a whole lifetime ahead of her, of this.

She feels him hardening again, and they begin a slower rhythm, a sweeter one. She grips his shoulder and rides out the wave, ensconced in his arms, trapped between him and the wall.

And there is no place else she'd rather be.

"Grace." he rasps, voice ragged. The way he says her name is a declaration of love in itself."Marry me."

Another pique of release, perfectly timed, her heart wells with emotion and she sighs indulgently her answer. "Yes."

* * *

February, 2016

He waits.

Pale green walls decorated with certificates. A computer humming in the corner, waiting with him. He taps his leg restlessly, drumming an absent pattern. He's fidgety by nature, that at least hasn't changed. Though he wishes he could lie down.

The test results are in.

He's been short of breath, even while he rests.

He, who is normally possessed of a robust appetite can barely eat, and there's a sudden fluttering inside of him that's strange enough it warrants investigation.

The doctor enters, face carefully neutral.

He straightens in his seat, head held high. Whatever the diagnoses, he's prepared. 

Ready.

......

 

..............

 

.....................

 

..................................

 

Not.

Ready.


	3. Remember; Take whats worth keeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something sad. Something hopeful. Something Good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm.
> 
> questions, comments, get at me!

 June, 2016

A Sunday.

Clouds like dark grey swathes of cloth bedeck the skies. Heavy. Laden. Leaky. She imagines the heavens are trying to hold back tears themselves, the way she is. The way she struggles her way out of the ornate sleek black car. A vintage model, he was eccentric in his way---part of her nags, isn't he always?----something this specific had been laid out in his will. She steps daintily out on her own. Stands as tall as grief will allow. Her whole being quivers and quakes.

* * *

  _This isn't how it's supposed to be._

* * *

 

It's laughable, maybe, that the finest, most beautiful thing she's ever worn, is this black dress. It's extravagant after a fashion. Full skirt, crinoline, high collar. A gold etched design that dances around the hem. His emblem, twined with hers. It was made quickly and she doesn't want to know who they paid and what sort of threats were levied against the seamstress to have it completed in such short time, but they wouldn't let her say her goodbyes in anything less.

And truth be told, she wouldn't have allowed it.

On her hands, little lacy black gloves. Diamonds glint in her ears. Blackhat with a  veil, half drapes across her face. A defiant, bloody red pout.

She's unreasonably lovely. She is the picture of put together even while her world as she knows it, and all of the struggle and strife that she has endured, all of the rocky foundation on which this new life was to be built, crumbles. The ground opens up and rattles everything under, pulling her hopes, dreams, blood and sweat, and him---the greedy earth, it calls for him, waiting in the church there, for her.

A look of peace on his face that is vacant. So alien and strange she can hardly stand to look at him. She has seen peace on his face before, and it usually has a small smile, a twinkle in his eyes. A warmth blooming in his cheeks.

There is no rose to his pallor, now. Only the cold unyielding iciness of him. She stands there, hand laid on the casket, admiring him, or whatever this shell is supposed to be, because it is the last of him that she has. She turns the ring.

His ring.

Stunning, beautiful, rare. Like the way he had made her feel. It's shine makes her think of his smile. It's many facets, remind her too, of the edges and surfaces of his personality. Of him. The solidness and beauty of it, he was all of that. She'd have taken him, himself, in place of this bauble, a million times over. She didn't dare even contemplate it's value.

* * *

_This isn't_

_how_

_it's supposed_

_to_  

**_be._  **

* * *

 She would never see a sum like this in her entire life, she doesn't think. But he'd thought she was worth it.

"More precious than gold, riches, jewels, I couldn't get you all of them, but I hope this will suffice,"

He'd slid it on her finger, in early morning light. It was raining outside, but they were safe and warm together, beneath the covers. Their lips fusing as soon as it was placed and she was arching against him, needing him, as she always has, deeply. In a way that terrified her to no end. Like flames always smouldering beneath her skin.

She blinks furiously as tears gather in her lashes.

All for nought.

She gasps and realizes too late, she's about to be assaulted by an onslaught of tears. It comes on her quick and fast, a crumbling wilting feeling in her chest and unleashes itself as an unrelenting despairing wail.Decorum cast to the side she throws herself over him.

It's a scene.

She's being so, so, foolish.

They can't hold up here long, watching her lament him. Crying and cursing and shivering and melting to the floor.

They can't be here long.

Those who attend shuffle warily, glancing at the door.

Get it together, she scolds herself, shooing the helpful pall bearers away. "Leave me alone" she growls, a voice so feral it tears through the cathedral. Leaving an echoing edge of grief behind.

When she gathers herself, a mask of steel settles back over her face and she sits, front row. A sharp nod, and the priest begins the service.

* * *

  _When I am laid, am laid in earth, may my wrongs create_

_no trouble, no trouble in, thy breast……_

The words warble mournfully in her ear. Why was this, one of the first songs they had shared together.

It is not so special, though, for they have all heard it. It is a strange sort of anthem for them. It wreaks of regrets. Remorse.

They have all at one point or another felt it keenly, even though they continued on with their work.

_Remember me, but ah, forget my fate._

_Remember me!_

_But ah,_

_forget my fate._

Forget, how they pass. Forget, how life catches up to them, at the most inopportune.

Forget.

"I will never," she vows at the grave, casting her handful of dirt.

And yet somehow, she can almost hear him urging her to do exactly that.

"Don't be like that, Grace. _Rise_ , and let me go."

She clenches her hand in a fist to her heart and prays for strength.

* * *

 June, 2017

A Sunday.

Evening. Reddish blue grey skies merge on the horizon as night begins to fall. She wraps her sweater around herself. It's cool for a summer evening.

Speakers play through her favourite songs. His and hers. The rest of their groups, wherever they are now. They rejoin and scatter, as they have done, a pattern that has withstood the ravages of time. 

She strolls the perimeter of a rooftop. Only five stories.It has been a year, to the date. In the  red little brick and wrought iron building with a manicured front lawn and balcony's and kind, if forgettable neighbours. She looks off into the distance, memorizing.

Today is the final day of the lease.

It had been poor judgment, probably, to stay in a place that should have built tomorrows, but she spent the year here instead, saying her farewells.

She made memories, here, though. Common place, quiet, gentle ones.A solid effort to carry on.

She painted. She wrote. Sang. Purged.

* * *

_ There's a lot that weighs on her shoulders,  _

_ her heart, her ancestors and theirs,  _

_ and history, though it can build you, wears, on you. _

* * *

 

She held dinner parties, quiet, hushed, furtive checking both ways as they came and went, and they got comfortable enough to visit by day. Before they drifted away, into the new lives they'd crafted. And there is never any animosity in this. 

* * *

 

_They'll meet again._

_The presence of the Original Nine is always there,_

_with them._

_Each new generation,_

_it blooms a fresh in one chosen heart._

_Such_

_is the cycle._

* * *

 

Life ached, a little less.

Especially, once she got an answer on a request she had sent. She'd kept that bit of information quietly to herself. She had been so startled with relief, with unexpected joy, she'd been overcome by an urge that bordered on insanity---to go see them. She'd entertained the idea that it would give her peace.

But then, maybe it would only reopen a wound, only just beginning to properly scab over. So she stayed put, living with her heart a little lighter, the knowledge that something still remained, was prospering even, fortified her for the next day. And the next. The next track when it plays makes her smile sadly. It's well suited, she decides, that she come full circle, like this. The familiar descending minor tetrachord begins, a haunting dirge before the singing fills the air. She exhales a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

_When I am laid, am laid in earth,_

_may my wrongs create_

_no trouble, no trouble in, they breast….._

Wrongs of the past cannot be undone now, only dealt with, look forward.

But she does smile a little, pouring herself this glass of wine, her last celebratory toast as she says goodbye to this place and her year of mourning, starting to find herself afresh shewhispers to the air, may her breath carry to the heavens, "No troubles, baby. Not anymore. Not anymore."

* * *

June, 2018

A Sunday.

Down at the old church, with well worn and well loved wood flooring and exposed beams. Wreaths of yellow, white and blue fingers join from beam to beam, petals that flutter down on the aisle leading up to the altar. In the pews, the small intimate gathering of guests chatter excitedly. 

The groom, tall, proud, expectant and hopeful. 

Ichabod Crane, is getting married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song quoted this chapter is from Henry Purcell's Dido and Aeneas, "Dido's Lament" 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jOIAi2XwuWo


	4. Vow; A Life Pledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wedding! <3

June, 2018

A Sunday

Ichabod Crane, is getting married.

Small, intimate ceremony at the old church, but still, among the few in attendance, some friendly, dear faces. Colleagues, a few exceptionally brilliant former and current pupils. In spite of the heat, he wears his hair long. Brushed back from his forehead neatly and in a neat queue. He wears a navy tux, instead of the traditional black. Neat trimmed beard. Posture straight and ready and willing to declare all that he is and ever will be, belongs to the love of his life.

He has loved before.

Thrice, if he wants to count it. But nothing that had ever properly driven him to the need to take them to the altar, so much as she. When the music begins, proclaiming that his bride is about to make the march into her future, he looks expectantly down the aisle, and feels tears brimming in his eyes.

She's so, beautiful.

White, shimmering and glittering with pearls in the skirt and little flashes of red tulle under the skirt, are coming towards him. The veil, though it obscures her features, gives her an ethereal air. Like a spirit, a fae, descended from the heavens. For him. Her stride is sure, and her smile reaches him through the gossamer and lace and when she is before him, standing side by side, he lifts the veil from her face, fingers brush softly against her cheek and doe eyes look up at him, silky black lashes flutter as her smile pulls even wider.

"Hi," she says, almost shyly. He's never once known her to be a shrinking violet, so this, makes him feel especially tender.

"Hello," he greets, and reaches to interlace their fingers before turning to the Reverend.

"Dearly, Beloved," he intones. "We are gathered here today, to join this man and this woman."

* * *

  _This isn't what was planned, destined, or written._

_But it's **right.**  _

_It's_

_**perfect.**  _

_It confounds the natural order that her spirit knows._

* * *

 "And now, the bride and groom, will exchange their vows."

She reaches for his other hand, clasping them firmly in her own. He marvels at the contrast of them. Not just the warmth of her tone where he is pale, but the strength and delicacy and grace in her fingers. Their capability. These hands that are dwarfed by his own giant paws, can bring him to his knees when she touches him. In these dainty digits, just in these, she holds his undoing. It seems unfair she has a whole arsenal at her disposal to use against him. From her intelligence to her laugh to the music of her voice when she sings.

He wept the first time. She had moved him in his soul. Her song had singularly called to mind his struggles and fears and in the mire of the sadness of it all, there she stood, like a beacon of hope. And if for a moment Crane had ever been unsure, it had been clear to him then he must reach out and want, this chance at something, someone, incredible, and singular, and unique. That was the night he knew he had fallen in love.

"One might wonder, when you've been given a new lease on life, they implore you, make the best of it, make it count. Don't waste your second chance. And, I really was trying, in a way to do that, before you. I prayed, more. I invested more in my well being, stay fit, stay healthy, stay, well. I believe I'd convinced myself I was doing it right. But I met you."

He catches the tear that streaks down her cheek on his thumb. "Sap," she mutters, ducking her head as he chuckles warmly.

"I met you. I met you, and suddenly, all my perspective, had meaning. I had clarity. You were, are, Everything. You were my risks worth taking. The chances I didn't want to miss. And I vow, to love you, with my whole being, through all of life's tribulations, and to keep risking it all, for you, and with you. Take any and every chance, for you, and with you. To bring you the joy that I have known in my life, since you came into it. I am yours, to the grave, and to the Heavens beyond. I give myself, heart, body, and soul, to you. _I love you_. I love you, I _love_ you, **_I love you_**."

"Damn," she whispers in awe, sniffling. "Ichabod, how am I suppose to follow _that_?" she gasps.

In the audience, there is fond laughter.

"I have to best you at something,"

Her brow creases and she gazes into his eyes. Her lips tremble and the grip on his hands tighten, just a touch. "I love you." she starts. "You saw me in a crowd, in a sea, and how could you not look at you, six foot and change of, you," she laughs lightly, turning her face away. The tears come harder and she begins to shake. Her knees threaten to give out. Her shoulders are heavy. 

"Treasure?" he tugs her closer. "Treasure, are you alright? We.....we can stop, if you want, I won't be upset,"

"No! no, I……" she swallows and blinks back the stubborn tide that keeps coming regardless. "I just, I have had so many things, ripped from me, and, I pray, that when I pledge myself to you, that……that I can _keep_ , you."

His face softens. "My love---"

"I _want you_ ," she manages fiercely. "I want you, because I have had a taste of the bitterest and sweetest things I could know and so I know when I have something good. _Really **good**_. Extraordinary. And I have that, in you. I have understanding, a soul mate, and I want to give you, every inch and particle and fragment of me," her voice breaks. "I want to give all of that to you, and make you, happy. To keep you. Protect you. And I……I will do everything in my power to do it. I swear it, and so…..so I give myself…..all I ever was, and will ever be, to you. I am yours, and nothing can change that, to the grave, and to the Heavens beyond. I cherish you. I love you." she can't stop crying " _So much._ "

Soft murmurs of adoration for the sweet, intimate, passionate vows. Emotional tears dabbed away when the Reverend regains his composure and clears his throat.

"I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife." he gives Crane a kindly nod. "You may kiss your bride."

When Crane turns, he is as surprised as the rest, when she flings her arms around him, pulling him down to her, fitting their lips together in a way that makes him want to skip the reception altogether. 

Cheers and clapping and some whistles later she lets him go and they clasp hands triumphantly as walk back down the aisle, into the summer sun beaming bright and radiant down on them. He kisses the back of her hand and leads her down to the car.

* * *

 That night, her frilly lacy, stringy concoction of blue and white, he removes, slowly.

Running his fingers along each slender piece of fabric, caressing her skin, kissing a trail down her toned abdomen, and then back up."You're going to make me beg, aren't you," she breathes.

"You know me, so well Treasure."

She has a retort, or she did before she feels his hot breath against her and he sucks her nipple into his mouth.

Words, have no place here, this night.

Sighs, screams and moans, only. 

Perhaps a curse or two. 

And they make love, deeply, passionately, vigorously. He takes her higher and higher and wrings her out dry and still has more to give.

She rides him harder and faster and even when he is spent in her arms, bodies entwined, his fingers roam and his lips persist. Keeping her skin flushed and humming, luxuriating in him.

* * *

_It's different with him._

_Deeper._

_Complete._

_Infinite._

* * *

 

It is dawn, and she laps at him lovingly. His hand curls in her hair. Swirling, licking and sucking, she listens to his breath growing ragged and knows he's close before he stops her.

He rolls them over swiftly and caressing the side of her breasts, presses their foreheads together. He kisses her, sucks on her tongue, and nips at her lips as he aligns himself, and sinks into her again. He rocks into her with a tenderness that suggests all of the time in the world.

She moves with him, matching his rhythm. They challenge the other, pushing the pace, a little by little, until the other holds back. It's a small battle, how long they can draw this out.

They are hot and sticky, and joined, and that's the only thing worth anything. To be close, and moving together like this. To taste themselves on the others tongue. For fingers to twine as the speed increases. The angle shifts. Deeper, harder, the hips that undulate and snap and writhe and the building climbing sensation between them, kindling, igniting---a sharp bright flare warms in his chest, a burn that for a moment makes him frightened----until they are undone, all over again.

On her part, the frisson of fire sizzles warmly, crackling electricity in her heart, she hasn't felt that, since---

* * *

 

 **_"No,"_ ** _she sobs, broken. **"No please don't leave me,"**  _

* * *

 

Yet still, it burns brighter, longer, with Ichabod Crane. The love of her life. Her husband. Giddy little butterflies beat their wings happily in her chest as she gazes at him lovingly, wrapped in her arms. 

She kisses his ear and whispers I love you's to him. Fingers playing with his hair.

He nuzzles against her and whispers back the same.

Complete.

Happy.

Joined.

Eternally.

* * *

_He is her Choice._

_all other world weary burdens that they may inherit---Damn them._

_She Chooses him._

_**Nothing** changes that._

* * *

October, 2018

"Sleepy Hollow Police, Officer Luke Morales,"

Scratchy, hoarse, rasping.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you."

The pitch creeps higher, more desperate, keening, he holds the phone away from his ear and frowns. "I'm sorry sir you'll need to repeat that."

"I **_SAID"_**  an agonized savage growl. Several heads look up from the neighbouring desks. "My **_Wife,_** has _gone_ , **_missing, and I need you here, NOW!!!!"_**  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready or not, and away we goooooooo


	5. Threat; Everything You Thought You knew

_Though the Nine integrated, and survived,_

_Triumphant, having vanquished that ancient foe._

_Beaten back down into the Quagmire from which it,_

_and it's armies,_

_arose._

_The Earth_

_was left,_

_heaving and buckling_

_under the pressure of containing_

_the Greatest threats known_

_to the Universe._

_Still locked beneath the surface,_

_The enemies strove for freedom._

_And they gave the world_

_War._

_Famine._

_Disaster._

_Division._

_And for every dent and crack they made,_

_through the Earths weathered and sealed facade,_

_another sliver,_

_of their ill will and pestilence_

_rose up,_

_and_

**_spread._ **

_Until the cracks were wide enough_

_That they_

_could slip_

**_through_ **

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

September, 2018

 

_Snap!_

The crack of branch under the foot as scrambling they run. Their lungs burning, pushing through the leaves, ducking under and leaping, bounding into the darkest night. Their eyes are burning from the powder that was thrown at them, but still they strive to weave and dodge, away from their assailant. In the distance, they can just make out the scampering sound of more feet. Friend or foe, it's impossible to tell. The only thing that's clear is the end, the real true end, is upon them, if they don't escape this. 

"You may as well stop running."

The voice seems to follow her, surround her, trying desperately to rub at her eyes. The gallop of hooves. No. Impossible. The earth beneath her feet thunders and an arrow, streaked with starlight goes steaming past her head, cutting off whispers of her hair.

No.

It cannot be.

There is no record or memory from any of them, of accessing full form. Glimmers of their ancestral powers presents itself in a unique way for each host in a generation, but the embodiment of their namesake----never---it was meant to be a failsafe against destroying human kind in and of itself. How is it possible.

Another arrow and a feral roar.

She's not going to make it, she realizes as her vision clouds. She's going to die here. Like the others.

Their faces flash in her memory.

The Centaur.

The Huntsman.

"There you are," An arm grabs her and she thrashes fights against the strong grip, clawing and kicking. She opens her mouth  to scream before her throat is slit.

Bloody gurgles fill the air as her grip slackens and she drops to the floor. The red and yellow autumn leaves crinkle and rustle beneath her. The world hazes. Her heart beats ferociously still, in astounding counter point to her slowing breath. It grows warmer and she can hear the hiss of snakes and sees the face of the first float into her minds eye. Though she drains, there is a feeling of power that begins to surge through her veins.

Affronted.

Angry.

The Gorgon with her crown of snakes commands her to surrender her body to her so that she can finish off their assailant----

"There it is," the voice hums warmly as the knife strikes again, carving into her chest. She convulses in pain, weak with internal struggle and battling for the last fragments of life, be it earthly or spiritual.

And then there is their hand, reaching in, and twisting, and hacking and plucking.

**_HISSSSSSSSSSSS!_**

The angry shriek of protest cuts through the still air, enraged that it is being plucked from its host.  

The light in her eyes fades, dimming to black. Snuffed out. 

Her body, a ragged, mangled mess, a gaping whole. 

The Fourth of the Nine. 

Slain. 

And Lost. 

* * *

September, 2018

The last day of the month. 

"Treasure! Wake up darling."

"I don't, wanna……"

"Bacon, eggs, pancakes, syrup, coffee the way you like it and you still don't want to come down?"

"Noooo." but her resolve wavers as the aroma hits her nose under the sheets.

"Hmmm what was that, couldn't hear you over your stomach rumbling."

"I saaaaiiiiidddd noooo," she chuckles as she feels the bed dip near her and the blankets are pulled back from her head.

"You're not very convincing." he smiles fondly. Perfect clear blue eyes shining with teasing warmth.

"I don't have to be, I was just teasing you baby." She sits up in the nest of blankets and looks appreciatively at the spread he's brought up to her on a tray. He cuts a square of pancake, spearing it with a fork and lifts it to her mouth.

"Will you ever tire of doing that?" he asks, letting his hand slow, pulling back a hair out of reach.

She arches a brow at him and smiles. "Not in this lifetime."

"Good," he darts in pecks her lips before eating the bite of pancake himself. She stares at him, mouth agape.

"Crane" she gasps, faux wounded. He chuckles as he cuts another bite and feeds it to her, properly. He gets to bite number five before her ravenous appetite smacks his hands out of the way so she can reach for the utensils herself and eat at her pace. He gazes at her fondly as he folds his legs up beneath him in the bed next to her.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Did you share this bed with me?" she retorts.

His ears turn a little red. The bed is thoroughly rumpled, and he can still see a mark that he hadn't meant to leave, but had, darkening on her slender neck.

"Yes, love."

"Then you know as well as I, I didn't sleep a wink. And I have you to thank for it."

"Treasure---" he starts but she shushes him.

"I like when you're a little rough with me, baby." Setting aside the plate she goes to her knees and drapes her arms around his shoulders. "I like when you remind me, that's its yours, all yours. So long as you never forget you're mine, all mine." she growls as she begins to press her lips softly to his neck.

It always surprises him the level of seduction she can unleash at a moments notice. She's so quiet, otherwise. So graceful, and even tempered, sweet. Clever, God, she's smart, sharp witted and keen, but this, this particular brand of witchcraft that undoes him so completely? Makes his whole being feel like he's composed of fire? That's always unexpected.

"I could never, forget."

She hums softly in approval before pressing her lips to his. The tideof the kiss begins to turn quickly as she draws him, guiding his hands to where she wants them and Crane flusters. "Love, you've got to get going, you've got a meeting……"

"Screw em."

"Treas----!"

"I'll have you screaming something else in a moment," she promises.

And by the time she's done with him, he's hoarse from yelling.

* * *

 Downstairs, still a little weak kneed, he watches her packing her bag.  She works at the university. Degrees in psychology, criminal law and art history as well as a healthy affinity for exploring and practicing all art forms---- her skill set and interests had perplexed though thrilled him. She's an academic counsellor in arts and humanities. His department.

"If you're done gawking professor, we're going to be late," She teases, blowing him a kiss.

Obediently, he rises to his feet, grabs for his own briefcase and travel mug and gets the door.

She pauses to look up at him before she crosses the threshold, as she has done before, her eyes searching his until she smiles brightly. "I love you Crane."

"And I you Treasure."

It's a routine that he finds odd but endearing. She always says it with such weight, such gravity, as if some part of her dear heart fears it'll be the last.

But those days, those worries and frets, he's assured her, are far behind him. Has a regular check up and have seen absolutely nothing wrong ever since the operation. He's got a lifetime ahead of him, and he has vowed to spend every waking moment with her. He steals another kiss before they're both out the door, she drives this morning because she still claims his regard for speeding limits makes her hair stand on end.

And considering the life I've lead, she muses quietly to herself, that's really saying something.

She turns on the radio. It crackles to life and bares bad news. 

"The toll rises. Today, A fifth body was found, as before, with a throat slit and......" 

"Dear God, another one" He murmurs, brow furrowed and distressed. "They should have caught them by now, shouldn't they? And the victims vary, the only constant seems to be the way they're killed---"

She frowns and immediately shuts it off.  "I haven't been following," A chill rolls off her shoulders. He glances at her. He rests his hand on the back of hers. 

"Love?"

She shakes herself out. Cracks a smile. "I'm fine. Alright, let's go."

* * *

 Ichabod Crane, is a philosophy professor. Philosophy of Death, specifically. During a particularly bothersome period of his life, he had found his profession seemed to be mocking him. Tolling a death knell over him every time he braved the door to the lecture hall. Taunting him. That's what your curiosity about mortality earns you. Bet you're not so curious about the validity of your soul, now. Bet you wish you didn't have to contemplate it.

He has always been a religious man, but not over zealous. Though he had found himself keeping rather close company with a Bible when it seemed the reaper himself was due to pay him a visit. These days, he has a wholly new perspective on the course matter, and his lectures and discussions seem richer for it. The students love the way he can regale his trials and fears, and draw connections to the texts.

It is hard to personalize death without being morbid. Without seeming like you're courting it. Previous years evaluation of the course had found, that while he'd been an effective lecturer, engaging with the material, that many students had found the overall tone morose.

Now, having lived in the mire of doubt, having survived it. Having now the lived experience of imagining a 'best before' stamped neatly on his forehead and having it---he prays---permanently removed, he returns with a wonder of life. More profound, clear and pure in a way, than he had ever understood his existence to be.

His last two terms evaluations had declared that they found the material had seemed all together more hopeful, than they had expected. His course has been added to the curriculum of medicine students, for the uplifting wonder and ruminating of the human lifespan.

Ichabod Crane had lived a normal, day by day sort of life until he'd been given a second chance at it, and with that had come a drive to seize the day. 

As a newlywed man, he treasures every single blessed second. 

* * *

June, 2018

A Sunday.

Days shy of a mournful anniversary, from not so long ago. But he doesn't need to know that.

And she barely recognizes herself.

And no one else does, these days, either.

She'd shaved her head and had let everything grow back unencumbered by chemicals or heat. Now only an abundance of curls on her head. They take meticulous work, but it's good to occupy her hands with something. Still so long out, her fingers sometimes itch for triggers.

She glimpses her reflection in the mirror. Soft, open, her eyes the clearest she thinks she's ever seen herself in memory.

And light. Inside, she is so light.

For darkness truly does give away to light.

Sorrow to joy.

Pain to healing.

She has come through the raging fire that was her life unceremoniously burned to the ground, she has walked through those flames and burned everything that remained of her, who she was then, and the burdens it carried. She stepped out fresh.

Immersed herself in retraining, rebranding her person.

 The name she goes by now, a collection of heirlooms, typed out in neat black type on all of her new documents. 

"Do you," she rehearses, handsquivering. "take, Ichabod Crane, to be your lawful wedded husband."She swallows what remains of her nerves. A niggling voice asks how long can she carry on like this.

"I had to, to stay safe. To keep him safe." she retorts sharply at her reflection that no longer seems blissful and happy but reproachful.

_May my wrongs, create, no trouble….._

the tune fills her ear as if it means to haunt her. For a minute she casts around the room, searching for the culprit. A speaker. A quartet, even a ghost. But there is only her, and the song, a product of her minds own conjuring.

She shakes herself once more and tries again. Be happy. What's in a name, after all, eh? It's not that important. And I changed it before I met him, anyway. As far as he knows, this  _is_ who she is. 

"Do you, Ellie Dixon, take Ichabod Crane, to be your lawful wedded husband."

She shoots her reflection a smile.The doubt and creeping fears sharply fade and evaporate."I do," she beams, and throws the long white veil, over her face.

Today, she is marrying Ichabod Crane. 

* * *

 

 October, 2018

The sound of gravel crunching has him springing for the front door and almost colliding with an imposing form in dark navy and another man in tan and beige, the Sleepy Hollow Police uniform. A badge number and hat tucked under his arm. Crane's gaze ticks between the two momentarily, trying to read them as he backs into the house. They advance in tandem. 

"Officer Luke Morales, Agent Reynolds" he introduces himself, shaking Cranes hand formally. "We'll need to gather some details before we begin our search. Your wife's name?" 

"E-e-Ellie. Ellie Dixon-Crane."  


	6. Intro; Meet The Facade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback on how Crane officially met Ellie ;) 
> 
> Also authorities show up for questioning. And it doesn’t go well.

August, 2017

"I've been thinking of taking 2105a,"

Ellie Dixon, petite, graceful, brown and black and a little gold if the sun hits right, curls neatly pulled back from her face, brown complexion lightly dusted with pink blush and brown earnest clear eyes glances away from her computer screen and levels her gaze with Macey Irving on the other side of the desk.

It's the third week of classes and Macey has firmly decided she doesn't enjoy her elective.

"Philosophy of Death with Professor Crane?"

Macey nods enthusiastically. "I skipped psych last week and sat in on his lecture and I really enjoyed it."

Pushing backfrom her desk, Ellie regards the young woman with interest. "You know it's not the first time I've heard glowing things about his courses, though it's always nice to hear new opinions on why. Tell me why." she entreats sweetly, honestly.

Ellie is a beloved new fixture of the department. She only started here last fall but fast has become a resource and confidant for the undergraduates. The role suits her well. She likes helping navigate young minds, shaping the path that works for them best, and in the worst of times, rescuing them from courses that are demolishing them under the pressure of grade point averages and heavy course loads. She has had students cry in her office, too, more than once. Battered and broken that in spite of all their perseverance, they can't seem to improve at all, and they can't risk a failing grade. She'd kindly look at them and say, 'it's alright, i'll withdraw. It's too late to register in something new for the term….but you can take a new elective in the spring.' and offer them atissue. They would thank her, sometimes bowling her over in grateful embraces before leaving her office. She'd need a moment to compose herself after. It felt good for Ellie to be part of new structure, one that felt like she was really helping, doing something good and worthwhile for youth, just figuring themselves and life out.

Which reminds her, "2105a is a text heavy course," she points out, looking over the required reading. "Will you be able to keep up? It's also an essay course, that will be four cumulative essays for you this term are you sure----"

"Are you discouraging students from my class, Miss Dixon?"

She glances up then, perplexed.

"Professor Crane!' Macey chimes happily. "I'm going to take your class,"

Professor Crane, whom Ellie had heard rumour of, but seldom encountered, let alone spoken to, let alone, had him there, towering over her in her office. She bristles under his gaze and stands up, hoping that will help her gain some ground, some sense of territory in her own space.

"Were you? It seems Miss Dixon would advise against it" he muses, his mouth turning up in the corners he glances her way.

On Ellie's part she can't help but wonder why he's in her office.

"I was only telling Macey, she doesn't want to overload this term.The course is also offered in the spring," Ellie supplies helpfully.

Macey has an immediate rebuttal. "I need 2185b though, and that's only offered second term, during that time slot."

Ellie frowns, feeling as though she forsees long nights and some inner tumult ahead for the young woman.

"I am fairly flexible with submission timelines," Professor Crane adds, gaze still on Ellie, like an assurance. " If Macey needs a few extra days, or conflicts with her other courses, I'm sure we can find a way to accommodate her."

Triumphant, Macey turns back to Ellie at the computer. "Well?"

Ellie sighs and sinks back down into her seat, a little smile tugging the corners of her mouth. "You've got me beat Macey Irving, there you go, 2105a, Philosophy of Death with Professor Ichabod Crane, and here," she spins around in her chair to the printer at the end of her desk and plucks a warm sheet of print, handing it to Macey's outstretched grabbing hands. "Your course list. Have fun."

"Thank you!" she beams and wheels herself out the door.

Once she's gone however, Ellie notices that her room still feels a bit full. Tense. She looks up. "Can I help you, Professor?"

"Have you ever been to my lecture, Miss Dixon?"

Chin propped on her palm she tilts her head thoughtfully to the side. Her gaze assessing, sweeping over him in a way that feels as if she's absorbing every detail. He wonders if his hair is behaving. She answers in a purr.

"Musing on death is not a past time I indulge, _Professor_ ,"

* * *

 October, 2018

Yesterday. 

They always sleep in on saturday mornings, it's unusual for her to be up so early. "Treasure?"

Creaky floorboards answer as he eases his way down the steps. "Love?"

The kitchen is quiet. The house is still. Maybe she went for a run?

To the porch, a glance to the parking lot. No vehicle.

Not a run, then. He thinks calmly, rationally, but his heart starts to race. The store, groceries. That's it.

You almost always do the groceries together. He thinks, that doesn't add up. Doesn't make sense.

His palms begin to sweat.

Back into the house, up the stairs, detaches his phone from the charger and checks for messages. None.

It's fine. Maybe she forgot something at the university.

But what? on a Saturday?

He makes a cup of coffee. Two. She'll want one when she gets back.

_If._

When, he snaps irritably at his awful mind, taunting him.

Fingers drumming on the counter top he glances at the calendar. Halloween. Ahh, of course! Right, they have that dance tonight. She had sent her costume to get cleaned. She's decided to recycle her FBI persona. That's it. That's undoubtedly it.

Noon, chimes the clock, and no sign.

He's called her phone several times. 

Night falls.

Dread coils in his belly. Something's wrong.

She's never been out this long, out of touch.

It's wrong, wrong, wrong.

A new day breaks with him red eyed on the couch, clutching the phone in hand, dialling as soon sun shines through the window. 

* * *

 October, 2018

A Sunday.

He watches as Agent Daniel Reynolds storms up and down and through the house aggressively, Officer Morales meanders at the door to speak to him. 

"Last seen?" 

"When I woke up yesterday she was gone," Crane frets, watching Reynolds as he pauses before the mantle, something having caught his eye. "We went to bed Friday night and when I woke yesterday morning, she was gone, I figured it was to the cleaners, there's a halloween soiree we attend, I....." he trails off. "I had no reason to believe she wouldn't come,  _home._ And that.....that serial killer is still out there, I don't want anything to happen to her....."

"Know anyone who has it in for your wife, Mr. Crane." Reynolds cuts in so abruptly both Crane and Morales spook. He turns to them expectantly with a picture frame clutched tight in his grasp. Jaw set firm. 

"No one, Ellie.....everyone loves Ellie, she's something of a department hero----"

He's cut off by Agent Reynolds giving a derisive snort. " _Ellie_?" he chortles darkly. 

"Yes..." Crane says. "Yes, that's my wife's name,"

"Has it occurred to you, that your wife ran away?"

Crane goes still. The idea is unfathomable to him. " Why would she."

" Do you hit her?"

Crane sputters, aghast, face turning red.  "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, do you beat the daylights out of her and maybe she's finally had enough?"

Crane clenches his fists tight, shaking with rage.

" Or maybe you did her in? And this is all part of your ruse?"

" _I did not harm my **wife**_ " he snarls. 

Reynolds brows raise dubiously, _Are you sure?_ he relaxes and  carries on "You're recently wed, aren't you?" he brandishes the photo he'd picked up off the mantle at him, in the corner there's a piece of the program with the date printed on it. They'd thought it gave their wedding photo a nice, scrapbook touch. 

"June, of this year," Crane swallow. barely keeping up with the sudden turn around. The man means to rankle him, and it feels distinctly hostile. 

"And how long have you known her?"

"Since.....well I knew of her since June 2016, we didn't begin seeing each other until last fall---"

"And married already?" Reynolds cuts in brusquely. "A bit fast," he drawls, the words laced with judgment. 

A nervous tremor finds its way into Crane's voice. "What, what are you saying."

The Agent shrugs nonchalantly . " Whirlwind affair, maybe she got caught up. Perhaps she jumped head first before thinking it through and decided it was all a mistake."

Crane frowns at Reynolds tone. Deciding he sounds all together a bit eager to claim Ellie has abandoned him. "I assure you we both considered very carefully before we took our walk down the aisle."

"Yeah well there are many things people consider ' _very carefully_ ' and then still decide it was a bad idea, Mr. Crane. Perhaps you just didn't know Ellie as well as you thought." There's a dark glint in his eye and venom in his tone that makes Crane hesitate, perplexed. 

Morales veers in front of Crane before he can knock the mans block off. The insinuation cuts deeper than expected it ever could. His wife is  _missing_ and this detective is antagonizing him. It feels like an attack. It feels personal. 

But he's never met Reynolds in his life. 

"We had cars out after the call." Morales says soberly. "Looking for the license plate you described. From what I've had reported back, it was left on the side of the road. No struggle." 

Reynolds face takes on a smug air and he holds his arms open as if to say  _See?_

"You're wrong," Crane grits out. "The both of you, what you're implying, you're  _wrong_. Ellie didn't just up and leave. She was--- _we_ were happy here, she has no reason----"

"We'll let you know if we find anything about  _Ellie_ Mr. Crane." and blusters back out the front door without a backwards glance. 

Morales looks apologetically at Crane. "I'm sorry. Mr. Crane. But there's nothing we can do without more evidence." 

"There's a murderer still at large." Crane counters, irritated. "She can be in real danger and all you're tell me is----"

"All we have so far is that you woke up and your wife was gone. She took the car and it was abandoned." Morale's expression turns pitying.

It sinks in for Crane that Morales believes Agent Reynolds. After all, that's exactly what it looks like, like she left him.

But God help him, why? 

"I'll do my best," Morales says at last, giving him a final nod and placing his hat on his head, saunters down the steps. 

Once the door closes behind them, Crane sinks onto the couch, feeling utterly defeated. They're not going to look, he thinks. They've already drawn a conclusion about her but---the woman they're trying to make her to be, hell even if she did leave, Ellie Dixon-Crane, is not someone who just up and runs from her troubles.

Alone, Crane turns searching eyes on the house that he and his wife called home. 

_Perhaps you just didn't know Ellie as well as you thought_

He refuses to accept it, but the only other option is to let the trail go cold. 

"Like  _hell_ " he grumbles, looking on everything with fresh eyes. 

There's a clue here somewhere. There's got to be.

* * *

 

 August, 2017

"You can call me Ichabod." Now, if she thinks of it, they probably did meet, once last year, when she first began, but the department is so large, and she does have a secretary that handles much of the paper shuffling between her appointments.She doesn't recall his voice being that velvety warm.

"Crane." she replies smoothly, defiantly. He regards her expectantly. She rolls her eyes with a small smile."You can call meAb-- _Ellie,_ " She flummoxes inwardly. It's been a year and she's never nearly flubbed her name like that. Thankfully, he doesn't seem to notice. He has no reason to question it anyway. The little placard on her desk clearly spells out her name. Ellie Dixon. Undergraduate Academic Counsellor. 

He smiles.

It's a marvel that she's worked in this department a whole year and has never had need to engage with the professor one on one until now. It seems doubly impossible that she has managed to evade that smile and not get trapped in that blue eyed gaze, not once. She's seen him, of course. Perhaps their paths have crossed, at one of the department dinners, but Ellie has made a habit never to linger long at those.

And yes, students talk about him. She's seen his course evaluations. All she'd been told when she started, taking over for a maternity leave that became permanent, was that perception of his teachings had changed, favourably.

On the whole Ellie has managed to not get utterly ensnared by this tall, well groomed----button down shirt, blazer with the worn leather elbow patches, an Oxford throw back, the mahogany coloured loafers, the tortoise shell round spectacles---she's bewildered by her own pulse racing at this moment because such neatly packaged scholarly chic has never done it for her before.

But on him it does.

Theres a traitorous lurch in her stomach that feels like betrayal to a loving memory. But that's all he is now, anymore, a memory. Ashes, dust, dirt. Maybe, the strong bones, remain, but that's all----

"Miss Dixon?"

One of his hands passes slowly over her face, his handsome visage now pulled into a worried frown. There's gold in his hair, she notices absently, blinking three times trying to remember where she is. "Miss Dixon?" he persists. One of those hands lands solidly on her shoulder, giving a light squeeze. He's so  _warm._

Dixon who, it's Mills, she corrects mentally before she catches herself.

"Oh! Sorry, I spaced out on you didn't I,"

An arched brow and eyes that rake over her skeptically. Skeptic isn't good. Skeptic leads to suspicion and suspicion means cover blown and that means---"Are you well? It is rather warm in here. No doubt you've had copious consultations today with young indecisive minds."

Ellie isn't sure if he notices it, but he's lending her a cover story for her odd behaviour and she's grateful to him for it even if he is oblivious. "They're non stop." she agrees, untying and retying her hair. "It's the busiest time of year, for me."

"I can imagine. You must be hungry. Have you taken your lunch?"

Oh, no. She thinks. Lunch will undoubtedly be a bad idea. She's lost concentration twice already in the span of half and hour. She can't risk lunch. "I haven't……,"

"Would you care to join me? My treat. I know you've been here a year but I'd wager you still don't know the best place for campus lunches."

She absolutely should not say yes. She should refuse--- "Sure, I'd like that. Let me just pack these away."she shuffles a few outlines and folders into a cabinet and logs out of her computer before reaching for her bag and swinging it over her shoulder.

Self preservation be damned then, eh.

He gives a polite little bow as he gets the door out of the building, gently urging, "After you,"

His hand touched the small of her back briefly as he steered her through the courtyard traffic of changing periods, and when she nearly walked past their destination his hand had darted out, long strong fingers glimpsing off of hers to tug in her in the right direction.

I'm damned then. She'd thought to herself.

Oh, well.


	7. Already Gone; Those Who Know You Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up in the past with Ellie and Crane.

August, 2017

By the end of lunch, Ellie was absurdly wondering why she hadn't gone out of her way to make acquaintance of Professor Crane sooner.

He was so sharp. A mind like a blade. The kind of analytical thinking that could get you in trouble, her conscious had unkindly reminded her----but Ellie isn't green. And now that she's aware his secret smile and penetrating gaze can make her literally forget her name, she'sbetter prepared to guard against it.

But aside from his brilliance there was his courteous manner.

Geez when was the last time you had a man consider every single one of your whims on the first meeting? she mused to herself as Crane had taken care to guide her through the unfamiliar menu. He had a suggestion for every possible mood she might be in, and more for the next time she visited, and "I would like to accompany you on your return" he'd interjected with a twinkle in his eye and well, he was also very talkative. To a degree that she suspected he may have even been nervous. It was after the waiter had come and gone that in his most convenient talking point vanished that she noticed his long fingers, curling and uncurling and tenting on the table, looking for something to do. Drumming lightly, very very softly so as not to annoy her but watching him in such constant motion no matter how minuscule was distracting if not endearing and she reached out to place her hand on top of his before she fully registered what she was doing.

"I don't _bite_ , Professor,"

He'd barked a startled laugh, face flushing red before clearing his throat and turning his gaze on hers.

"If that were the case, you could have just had me in your office," he chucklesbefore his eyes widen. He begins to stammer, "That---I didn't mean----" 

Ellie decides she really enjoys seeing Crane flustered in that moment. She leans over to him in the booth to  whisper conspiratorially in his ear,  sporting a wicked grin and feels a perverse glee in the way his eyes go dark and the slow bob of his adams apple when  he swallows. "Not the best idea. I've been told I'm noisy."

" _My_ it's warm in here."

Stifling a giggle, she leans back in her seat and tosses her head. She toys with her glass. "You know Crane, I do wonder what you were doing by my office today. Besides eavesdropping."

"Well I must admit, Ellie, that…..well I've been working up the nerve to invite you out, for some time. Miss Irving's curricular troubles seemed a perfect opportunity"

"So, this isn't a strictly professional luncheon to you then."

For the first time, he stops fidgeting and looking so unsure. "No." He says firmly, intentionally. "No it is not."

He meets her gaze head on this time, with none of the nervous shifting from before.

It strikes a nerve, giving a resonant hum, somewhere in her heart.

As the food arrives, the spell breaks and they both turn their attention to the food, darting furtive glances at one another as they eat in companionable silence. she observes him as she eats. Swallowing each delicious bite and deciding that yes, she will be taking him up on his offer to do lunch again. And maybe again after that.

Ellie's done well crafting a bookish quiet and cheerful personality the past year and change, but something about Ichabod Crane calls to the edge in her. The version of her with biting remarks, cruel strength and more swagger in her hips.

The part of her that was dangerous. Reckless.

She ** _likes_ ** it.

* * *

 October, 2018

Rising from the couch Crane resolves to put himself together and begin his search. Gets a fresh cup of coffee, for one. Then upstairs to shower and change. He frowns slightly at his reflection in the mirror. Eyes tracking over his scar.

A crossroads.

This scar gave him everything, truly. From a longer life to the chance to meet Ellie. He remembers the first time she saw it, traced it with her fingers lovingly and wonderingly, turning her glittering eyes up at him, darting all over his face, as if she had found the answers to an impossible riddle.

She'dlooked at once both relieved and frightened. Ellie has long been giving him puzzling looks, but he has always enjoyed the thrill of discovering new angles and facets of her. Always something unplumbed, unexplored, a puzzle to solve. He adored that about her. 

He shakes his head and continues rifling through the closet, feels his hands begin to shake as they touch blazer after blazer and silken blouse after blouse, fingers grasping the smooth shining fabric, he envisions her in it, how it felt to peel it from her skin---and then he's assaulted by a whiff of her perfume---he gave this to her just last Christmas, when he'd proposed---and a sob builds in the back of this throat. 

"Keep it together Ichabod, _keep it together_ ," he chokes and clenches his jaw so tight it hurts. His eyes begin to burn and his vision blurs.

An uncomfortable warmth flares in his chest and he rubs at it, defeatedly sitting down hard on the edge of the bed. He lets out a shuddering breath and tries to calm down. To stop imaging the worst. He vowed to risk everything for her and if it means his own life, he'll do it.

He just needs to keep faith that she's alive.

Another deep breath and he tries again to find himself a shirt. As he's buttoning it, his eyes glance toward something left on the dresser.

He recognizes it instantly and he lunges for it, cradling it carefully in his hands.

Agent Reynolds words echo back at him again, taunting.

_Ellie?_

_Not as well as you thought._

* * *

October, 2017

It's a bit of irony, on her part, that she puts on a smart black suit, and straightens her hair this one morning only, and dons her darkest shades. It's the thirty first, and some traditions never fail, faculty and students alike dress up for Halloween.

She's played dress up for long enough now though, however, that she opts for something that feels a touch like home. Today she dares to be who she is under the guise of pretending that she is not.

Her doorway darkens and she knows before she looks up, that it's the professor.

There's a light polite rapping on her door before entry. Ellie purses her lips, biting back amusement and willfully refuses to look his way. Heknocks again, a little more insistently, and she determines to ignore him. She's testing how far his propriety will go, and she can practically feel him growing more indignant with each passing second.The third knock is the charm, though, and Ellie decides to spare him, finally tearing her gaze from the screen.

"Prof-----" words, words, she thinks, she was about to say words, damn it, she thought she had control over this by now, but blue, and words, a greeting, say a greeting M-Dixon! You are Dixon, but "---wow" is all she manages instead. 

Wow? _Wow?_

 ** _WOW_** , Dixon. That's fine, juuuuuust fine.

It takes all of Ellie's strength not to smack her own forehead. Crane's sly smug smirk tells her his costume has had the desired effect of rendering her speechless.

It brings out his eyes, and it makes her ache to notice. He looks so, capable and commanding, her pulse quickens.  Why is his hair so glossy? Where are the glasses? Ellie is aghast that she thinks that broad brimmed hat looks dashing.

"Captain Ichabod Crane, serving under General George Washington, 1781," he salutes to her and his eyes twinkle. Damn. Him. "My ancestor he explains, who is also my namesake."

Haha, funny thing that, about names and ancestors. Ellie was her grandmothers name, and Dixon goes further than that, her throat is very dry. "And who are you, on this Hallow's Eve?" he rumbles. She's gotten used to that, at least. The comforting dark cadence of his voice. 

"Abbie Mills, FBI." she answers automatically, feeling a breath of relief to be able to say her name after so long. Without any fears of ruining everything.

He extends a hand to her. "A pleasure." and then lifts it to his mouth and presses his lips to her knuckles. Why does she feel like she's on fire? 

A nervous chuckle. "Likewise, Captain,"

Crane takes a seat opposite, tenting his fingers and studying her.

"You didn't bring coffee," she hedges.

"Forgive me, I suppose in my haste to show off, I forgot."

"For who, me? Why _Captain_ ," she titters and catches his answering bemused smile.

"There is a function this evening, if you wish to attend. Halloween Barnyard dance."

Ellie unwontedly snorts. Bless this small town that has barnyard dances. "Course there is,"

"It is Sleepy Hollow after all," his fingers toy with the placard baring her alias and his eyes dart over her face, brow furrowing. "I think we would be remiss not to go all out for the occasion. Did you attend last year?"

"No, being new, I didn't receive an invite."

"Well, I invite you. Please come?"

"Sure---Crane you keep looking at me strange, is there something on my face?" she turns to rummage for a compact in her purse.

"No, no Ellie, just….something about your costume, truly suits you. I appreciate that you went to the trouble to devise a new name as well. I quite like the nameAbbie,"

Her chest feels tight. "Yeah, me too." she barks a laugh to cover her sudden discomfort. "Maybe one day I'll change it."

* * *

October, 2018

He turns it over, stroking his thumb over the FBI badge. She must have taken it out of the drawer to go with the costume.  He'd never looked twice at it the first time. Now  he studies the sturdy material. The official golden gleam. Not cheap cardboard and plastic. Not a costume prop. 

She had only flashed it at him briefly then, and he'd had no reason to doubt, but now. 

He never thought to question her attention to detail, to include a picture of herself, a signature. 

A tremor starts his hands again and his mouth goes dry. 

He reads the name over and over again. 

 

The cogs in his mind whirr. 

What....could.....is.... _was_  she? 

* * *

 October, 2018

Saturday Morning.

She's driving home from the cleaners, the roads are lonely this early in the morning but she likes the quiet of her morning drive. She puts more pressure on the gas. She raced out the house this morning because Caroline had said she'd be closing the Cleaners half day and Ellie had wanted to beat the rush. 

She mentally kicks herself for not charging her phone the night prior, knowing that Crane must be worried. He can work himself up into a mighty fret, given the chance. 

It's ten minutes before she notices something in the trees running along the road. Darting fast, black. 

Her heart rate spikes. 

When she turns back to the road she slams on the break. 

* * *

**No.**

**I left this.**

* * *

_And no matter how their descendants wandered the Earth,_

_they would_

_always_

_find_

_each other._

* * *

_**_Damn it_ **  
_

* * *

 

She pats herself down searching for a gun before she remembers she doesn't have one. 

Her hands begin to tremble and she wonders if she can dodge past. She used to out run him before. Hell, ran damn circles on him. 

"There you are," he calls jovially, voice full of false cheer. His eyes are narrowed and dark. "Get out the car. Slow." 

"How did you find me." She spits, as she complies. The shadows in break the tree line and a complicated mix of gladness and irritation brews within her. 

"Ahh, come on Phoenix, you could never hide from us." 

"How, did you, find me" Ellie growls. "And give a damn straight answer, _Sphinx_ Foster or you won't like what I do."

"We didn't come to fight you." The other voice says, a blond roguish dealer. He used to be their right hand man. Before he broke loyalties with the Lion.

"I'd be tickled to hear what's got you two back up under this hard headed ass."

The man in his dark navy coat tuts. "Safety in numbers, these are times to band together."

"You think this is the way to do it?"

"You ignored my calls," the woman says. "You avoided us trying to reach you. The toll rises. The Harpy went this morning."

"You leave me ominous messages always damn 'riddle me this and'---" her knees buckle with shock "Wait, ---- _Katrina?_ "

"And Orion, Ash, Pandora just last month, you must have heard." She hisses. 

"They're closing in on us." The man says. "And you've been turning a blind eye to it, to what, play make believe. I let you escape and I should have been glad never to cross paths with you again, but we're dying out here. One by one. And they won't stop until they've got all Nine."

"Sophie," she beseeches. The Sphinx bites her lips together, looking away. Ellie grunts her frustration. "Nick?" The Gryphon remains silent.

"We can't afford any more risks. You weren't co-operating. So we're taking you now."

"I can't just, _leave._ "  Ellie protests. "I have a job, I'm married, he needs to know I'm okay----"

"And then we've got a mortal tripping around behind us trying to 'help' and we gotta babysit him. Hard pass." He snaps. Moments later, a dark car pulls up beside them. "We're going some place safe to get our selves together and come up with a plan."

"Danny," Ellie pleads. "Don't do this to me. What's going to happen to my----"

"I'll **_handle_** it." He reaches into the car and withdraws a dark reddish brown moto jacket. Her stomach lurches. She recognizes it, course she does, it was her staple. He tosses it at her. She catches it deftly, looking down at it in her hands as Nick and Sophie pile in the vehicle.

"Get in the car," he instructs. 

Gritting her teeth, she slings her arms in the sleeves, and God the weight it comes with she it feels like her whole being sags under the weight of a life she left behind. Cursing, she  ducks back in her car for her purse and takes the key. She glances at her old FBI suit in the cleaners bag in the back seat. The tag and receipt are still attached to it. 

"Hurry _up_ " he shouts. 

She ducks out of her car and marches around to the vehicle were her former comrades wait. All of their lives are at stake, or else she'd slap the grin off of his face. She can't believe she ever thought there was something between them. 

"Oh, and one more thing."

She glares at him. He flashes her a bright smile. 

"Welcome back, Abbie Mills." 


	8. Myths; The Truths Of Select Few

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohh lots 
> 
> Flashbacks of 'Ellie'(Abbie) and Crane.
> 
> LOTS on Abbie's life, before. 
> 
> Also some explanations on the Nine.

 October, 2018

Crane is dumbfounded. He can't seem to think straight. Had she really revealed herself to him under the guise of Halloween? Part of him admires the clever minx if so and another part of him fills with anger. How could she hide this from him? Why would she?

Was she undercover on a case? Has something gone wrong? Nothing adds up.

His eyes keep roving over the badge, looking for any sort of clue, somewhere in the corner of his brain severely wishes that he's wrong and this really is just an immaculate fake. Still grasped tightly in his hand he scrambles for the laptop, at least that she left behind, and logs in easily. She'd told him the password. Once in, dread seizes him as he launches the search engine. He wonders if there's anything else, any other info lurking in here that she hid from him. He takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose to quell the thought.

"One thing at a time Ichabod, now." he begins typing. "How to identify a real badge"

* * *

 October, 2017

_They did the mash!_

_They did the monster mash!_

_The monster mash!_

_It was a midnight smash!_

Ellie had sauntered in arm and arm with 'Captain Crane'  to the halloween barnyard dance,  which was actually held on the property of Fredericks manor. Sprawling, historical place. The music that could be heard thundering from the driveway as they pulled up.

It's been three months now of Ellie and Crane growing closer, each passing day against all of her better judgement. It hadn't been part of her plan when she moved here, and started over, to fall in love again. Yet inexplicably, she finds herself being drawn more  to Crane every passing day, and there was a tension building between them as of late that was becoming thoroughly distracting. They met at the end of nearly every work day after that first lunch. It was a week after, strolling in the dwindling summer heat through the park that he first reached for her hand. Never had Ellie felt hands fit so perfectly before. She may have thought she'd known 'right' previously, but something about Ichabod Crane, sparked in her on a deeper level. Gave her a terrifying hope that, yes, new love was possible. She didn't always have to be mired and bogged down by the mystical thing looming over her head. Or the double crossing life she'd had before hand. In Crane, she saw a second chance at life. And for all of the secrets that she kept, that she didn't share for fear of scaring him away, she dared to want this possibility anyway. To want him. 

* * *

 Past

Before she was Abs,Grace, or even Ellie, she was just Grace Abigail---"call me Abbie" Mills.

She was born toLori and Ezra Mills. They reared her with love and support---she couldn't complain there. Though her unusual inheritance came fromLori alone. Her mother had harboured the spirit of the Phoenix before her. And her mother had it before her, and her mother's mother's mother, and so on and so forth. Lori used to whisper it over her head as a child, tapping the centre of her chest where she carried her mark. A little greek character; P for Phoenix.

"There's something inside of us, a power, so ancient and beautiful, it nestles inside of you. It's your gift. And you can shift and change and be whoever you want to be."

It used to frighten her the way Lori told it. To be host to the Phoenix sounded close enough kin to possession and the idea of a spirit roving around in their family tree had made her skin crawl. And no, she wasn't comforted to think there were eight more spirits like her in the world either.

"You're not possessed" Lori admonished mildly, amused at Abbie's fretting. "Think of it more like, a guardian you carry with you. There are some strengths that you get from it, but one day, one day you might be able to use that power, do something good with it."

Those were the words that had coming hurtling back into her mind on a big job.This probably wasn't the good mama had in mind, she'd laughed to herself as she sweet talked the guards, master of disguise providing adistraction while the gang snuck in. They were noisy though, always are especially because they'd let Ash knock back a few---they knew alcohol made the Centaur reckless yet they allowed it--- and before long she'd had to out the guard and rush in to help them before they were all caught. A fire crackling in their wake, the Dragon had a knack for that.

When Lori got sick, she'd given Abbie their ancestors journal. From Grace Dixon. "First Phoenix to start writing anything down," she'd said warmly. "And there's plenty of musings and thoughts after. What they discovered about the origin. What traits turned up in their personality, their lives, essentially." Abbie had kept it and held it tight, read it cover to cover. After all, Lori had made a contribution to it herself. She supposed one day, when she was more proud of who she was and the life she lead, she would add her own missives for the next Phoenix host in line. Her daughter. Or maybe son. There wasn't any record of there ever having been a male Phoenix, but she supposed there was a first time for everything.

What Abbie knew was this:

The legacy of the Nine was passed down through birth. Never more than one of a kind in a generation. Whenever she had children, that Phoenix spirit would pass to her offspring.

While the Nine's full power and transformation had never been accessed, there were remnants of the creatures personality and gifts that manifested a little differently each time.

Lori said she'd been a dancer before meeting Ezra, that she had embodied the Phoenix's grace of movement. Other recollections had included an affinity for flight, fire, change. A Craving for knowledge. Bravery.

In herself, lucky for Abbie, she seemed to have gotten all of these traits, but she'd felt more strong than her predecessors, a want for rebirth.

Maybe that was where the knack for deception had stemmed. It had always been too easy for Abbie to step into someone elses' skin. It was a talent that turned up all the way through school in theatre, and had made her an asset when she switched into law enforcement.

She was the go to for undercover. The most convincing on the force that they had. Interrogations? Profiling? She was the best. 

Abbie was the ace up their sleeve.

She caught many eyes. Professionally and personally. Her being had felt a charge, like a quiver, when she'd first met Daniel 'Danny' he'd insisted, Reynolds.

She probably should have recognized it as an inner recoil, sooner.

They clashed, spectacularly, the way strong minded people do. Like rams locking horns and aiming to drive the other to the floor in submission. Their competition was the fierce sort of thing that brewed such heated energy, they easily mistook a close cousin loathing for attraction.

* * *

**Snarl and snap,**

**Ever the same,**

**was the Lion.**

**Over confident in his infallible hide.**

* * *

 Reynolds men may think they are naturally strong willed, and that might be so, but the Nemean Lion's lineage makes them bull headed and pompous when not reigned in.

The Phoenix remembers, and she'd wished that her host had clued in earlier, but Abbie Mills, to her delight and dismay, had a more willful spirit of her own than her ancestors had.

She'd been present when a challenge rose into argument in their dorms and Phoenix was rearing up inside , waiting for Abbie to rile, to peak at her breaking point to unleash herself----a knack of the Nine's closeted nature, they can only be invoked if their Host is powerfully motivated.

And she was rather hoping that Danny Reynolds vexing demeanor would be provoking enough to be a key to her freedom but----the two fools. Bless them for being mortal and foolish as they are wont but then their lips were crashing together and She'd felt a shuddering in her core, like the vibrations of a great gong when her front collided with the Lion who roared in similar disgust inside.

However, they are captive by their humans, whom they love, truly, they are protective of those who carry them, and have adored the myriad lives they have passed through each generation. They will forever be fascinated how one family member differed from the other and it is a joy to roam the world with them, their silent companion. To have so many infinite opportunities to start afresh!

But oh, they can make some mistakes that they wish they had the power to prevent. It may have been her and the Lion's twin revulsion that eventually drove them apart, but they endured the Mills-Reynolds affair for half a year before a proper opportunity arose to be quit of each other. Inwardly wrenching and cringing through every coupling.

Abbie Mills was FBI, as was Danny Reynolds, and their other comrade, whom the Phoenix within her was delighted to see carried the cunning mind of the Sphinx, Sophie Foster. Together, they upheld the law, kept people safe. The spirits of these creatures had recognized each other instantly, though their mortal counterparts were slower to catch on.

They had a dangerous streak.

A hunger for adventure, for greed, something about this generation they are all voracious creatures. Danny lead them, of course. Always prepared for a fire fight, an unchallenged stroke of luck that he barely ever scarred.

They discovered they were alike one night on a mission. Waiting for their mark, killing time, chatting, when they started to reminisce about who they were before the badge. Abbie mentioned her mother's stories.

There had been a lull in conversation at the mention of spirits, and with eyes locking on each other, slowly divulged they'd been told the stories too. Family records, traits they'd inherited. And it helped, that like those before them, they carried a birth mark. Nestled in the middle of their chests. L, for the Lion, an S, for the Sphinx.

Together, they ran a side operation, undermining the systems they upheld, because they could. Because it was fun. Be cause they are mischievous. They are crooked and corrupt, but are never caught.

Stolen artifacts. Rare, mystical things. Arranged deals, conveniently covered up tracks when leads went missing so they could chase perpetrators and make deals themselves. By luck, they kept running into the others in their deals before they solidified into a proper group. As for a name? Called themselves of course, The Nine.

They made money, they made allies. Enemies, goes without saying. Collectively, theyresearched, there was a portion of their time dedicated to trying to learn more about what they were, how they could harvest their dormant gifts for their own. They travelled. They each had their own role in every operation and they ran it like a machine. Though it was only a matter of time before they started to chafe at one another.

Before a break would be made.

Though Danny had hissed and spat at being betrayed, debris tumbling down, the flare crackle whoosh of flame in the background,  Abbie running at breakneck speed, her hand clasped firmly in her new lover's hand--the Dragon that Phoenix much preferred---The Lion had only roared it's relief and wished the Phoenix happy travels, and may they never cross paths in _that_ manner again.

* * *

 September, 2017

As Ellie, she is new. She is a clean slate and with Crane, the possibility of something, new, exciting and deeply rewarding, hovers just there, between them. They have been cautious and slow in getting to know one another. Her, divulging she had once been engaged before her fiance's untimely passing, one late September afternoon. How she'd grieved. Beyond friendly by then, yet tentative, he'd tucked a curling strand behind her ear as he listened, her other hand clasped in his, held in his lap. 

"He was an organ donor," She'd whispered quietly. "At least that, feels like some part of him, lives on,"

"Do you miss him?"

A beat of silence when she lifted her head to meet his gaze. "Yes, the way anyone misses the deceased, Professor," she teased. "You who is so well versed in studies of death, surely you can understand that?"

His lips screwing up, amused. "I know that the idea of death can provoke more questions, than answers. Where we go, once we die. Is there a life after death? And if so, was it even death at all? Or are we merely living in a cycle of new lives, over and over."

* * *

_Oh,_

_I like him_

* * *

 Ellie had chuckled lightly, changing the subject, feeling it too close to home. "I don't like to dwell on what's past and gone. I'll always miss him, Crane, but...." she'd leaned in then, pressing her lips gently to his, sighing into him when he'd kissed back. Slowly, her lips had parted, like an invitation. Come and see, she thought, come and taste, I shouldn't, I have so many things to hide, but this I can give you, I want to give you. And then there was his tongue, gently swirling with hers and her hands went into his hair. Her head shifted angles to have better access, to deepen it, and as sudden as it had come, he met her fervour, without question, without fear.  Pulling away, she'd pecked his lips thrice softly before leaning her forehead against his. 

"But I'm over him, if that's what you mean to ask, Ichabod. I'm over Andy."

And she'd kissed him again.

* * *

October, 2017

Here at this party, is the first very public appearance they have made together. It's funny, to think the night they debut as official, is a night of costumes and masquerade. And she for once hides behind no facade. A night of make believe is the one in which she can tell the truth.

They danced. They ate. Mingled, with their colleagues, side by side, her, tucked safely under his arm and her hand resting on his back. She laughed. They partied, and at the end of the night they went to his apartment and she has decided that tonight may be the only night she will ever hear him say her name.

So she wants him. Their first, to be tonight.

For the last time? she wonders, to be with him? she can bury herself six, seven, ten feet under and forge ahead as the new woman she's created to be with him. But tonight, "Call me Abbie," she entreats as their lips collide, mere seconds after crossing the threshold. She kicks the door shut, and spins him around against it, "Lock it," she breathes in his ear. He detaches himself quickly to do so and then turns back towards her.

"Abbie?"

"Just tonight, it's Halloween," she grins. "I'll call you Captain."

"Role play?" he queries, intrigued.

"I'm the Agent that's seen too much but wants to feel so badly it hurts. Can you make me feel, Captain?" her hands are grasped in his shirt, tugging him closer but her eyes plead with him. Even her tone, begs.

"Are you certain this isn't too soon?"

"I have been trying not to but I am falling in love with you, Ichabod. Please, make me, feel."

"I love you," he says, eyes sincere. "It's sudden, but I won't deny it, I love you."

Tears glitter in her eyes. She's so happy, for this revelation. She had been fighting it, but yes, this moment to finally name the stirrings in her soul, she's over joyed, that yes, she's in love with this man. She weeps, that she doesn't deserve to feel this bright. She hasn't earned his love, with all her deception. But she wants this, is it so wrong to want this? It's selfish, it's greedy---but then his lips mould to hers, his fingers slipping the buttons through holes on her shirt, backing her down the hall, into the bed room. She shrugs off her blazer and discards the blouse. 

His lips never leave her skin. 

Her whole being, thrums, vibrates, resonates with every touch. His hands mould her breasts through the lacy fabric of her bra as he kisses the swells, murmuring how sweet her skin is, how soft. How he feels ungoverned and out of control and like he's on fire with her and  it's terrifying but he wants it. How stupid he'd been to let a whole year pass, biding his time to make his move, when they could have had this. 

"Nothing, before it's time," she moans, throwing her head back. Her bra comes off. His lips close around a nipple, sucking gently with the swirl of tongue. She gasps and arches into him. "Captain" she rasps. "Cap---"

He releases her and begins to kiss a lingering torturous trail down her torso, until he is at the apex of her thighs, he breathes deep, and looks up to meet her gaze. She nods, wordlessly, lifting her hips to help discard of the matching panties and closes her eyes. 

One slender finger, and a hum of delight. "So wet, Agent, Abbie," he taunts. "For me?"

"Only for, you---oh" her words die in a moan as the finger begins to pump slowly in and out. "Ohhhh" she mewls. He joyously introduces his tongue and she writhes with pleasure. "Captain," she pants weakly. "Captain," 

Before she crashes over the edge. She shivers on the bed, warm and blood singing and noticing he's still mostly clothed. "Come here," she purrs, reaching for shirt, she works quickly to expose his chest and stops when its bare. 

She traces  her fingers lightly along the scar there. Vertical. Centred. Fading, but present. Her brown eyes turn up to his, a question in their depths. With a deep breath he clasps her hand against him. 

"A strain of cardiomyopathy--leads to heart failure......I thought I was going to die." He caresses her cheek. "But I got lucky." 

She leans forward and kisses the scar, eyes closed. "Are you okay?"

"Now I am."

"To continue, I mean----"

"Yes, E--Abbie" he chuckles and she gives a small laugh in return. "Yes."

She continues to undress him, and when he is naked, takes him in hand, stroking his impressive length, drawing out low moans of pleasure. "I'm going to make love to you, Captain." 

She begs him to keep up their game tonight, and when he erupts inside her, the name Abbie falls from his lips and its the sweetest most painful thing to know she may never hear her name like this again, but she'll take it, if she can have him. She can leave behind everything to have him. 

They  are hard and fast and rough and passionate the rest of the night. Eager to learn and memorize. Screaming, begging, pleaing for the other.

I love you's crammed in around exultant cries of ecstasy.  

As dawn breaks, the spell of pretend fades. 

He is no longer Captain.

She no longer real. 

Back to Ichabod and Ellie. 

Love burgeons between them now. 

And she will forsake anything to keep it.

* * *

October, 2018

That's how you do it Reynolds, he chants smugly to himself  as he approaches the safe house. They're still in Sleepy Hollow, but on the outskirts buried in the woods at a cabin. He unlocks the door and in a flurry of movement he goes crashing down to the floor, hard. A boot on his chest,  gun aimed between his eyes and his hands thrown up above his head.

"Whoa, whoa, **_WHOA_ ** Who the **_HELL_** gave Mills a gun?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got Questions? ASK! lol i'll see if I can answer in coming updates


	9. Boil: Crank the Heat

October, 2018

"That information is classified. If you are doing research and would like to submit a request for a consultation with a retired Agent the forms are available online---"

"This isn't about research, I want to verify if an Agent worked for you---"

"Without knowing the exact department we cannot identify any one individual---"

"I just need to know if this number is real, if I can verify----"

"I am unable to help you further with your request sir. Our records are sealed and contact with active or inactive agents undergo a screening process and cannot be guaranteed you will receive results."

He sighs and closes his eyes. "Thank you for your time,"

"Have a good day, Sir."

Crane hangs up the phone. After scouring the internet for a way to identify and verify, and a google search that had turned up only one or two articles of immaculately wrapped cases, one accompanied by a photo of her with long straight hair,he just wanted to triple check and be absolutely sure that he's holding proof that his beloved Ellie Dixon has really been Abbie Mills all this time. He's a thorough man. 

He just wanted something to go on. He's uneasy having his world upended but at the end of the day she's vanished and whatever mass deception she's pulled on him---she could be in danger. He'll have to sort through his crisis about marrying a stranger later.

The tears he's been fighting off win, and stream down his face. He crams his knuckles into his mouth, screaming around them.

Or, now. He can have his crisis now.

"She _lied_ to me" he gasps, shaking. "How could she look at me, and vow, to me, how long did she think she could carry on like this? Why, why would she do this?"

He buries his head in his hands. The pain of it crashes over him again and again. What else did she lie about? How much of her was real? Did she ever love him? Is she in trouble? Did she lie about everything? Her degrees? her parents? Did she lie about her favourite colour, book, song, what part was ever true? His treacherous heart beats for her still no matter but he can't help but ask, did she lie about her aspirations for family, was he just part of a ploy?Was there ever even a fiance-----wait.

His head jerks up and turns back to the laptop. He'd never been curious before, what's past is past, but if he can't find anything more concrete on where she's gone ----only he's sure she was once FBI now there must be something else--

* * *

 

September, 2017

"I was engaged, once," she'd told him. "He gave me this, gorgeous ring, he passed suddenly."

"I'm so sorry to hear---,"

"I've mourned Crane, it's alright," She sighed and leaned in to bump his shoulder with hers.

"May I ask, what was his name?"

She's turned her eyes up to him, giving a small smile asher fingers shyly reaching to twine with his."Are you sure? I don't want him looming like some ghost between us."

"No, Ellie, I….I just want to know everything."

She'd bit her lip and told him, quickly, swiftly, and then wanted to know the name of one of his past loves in turn. She playfully pestered him that whole evening.

* * *

 

October, 2018

He types.

A-n-d-y B-r-o-o-k-s

hits enter.

His eyes widen looking at the screen. "Oh my Treasure," he says mournfully. "What sort of trouble were you into?"

* * *

 

Abbie  presses down on his sternum and gives him a cheshire grin while the others laugh.

"Like I'm gonna let a sure shot like Mills get into this unarmed," Sophie clucks and winks at Abbie.

"Wanna test out that infallible hide, Reynolds?" she sneers. "I've always wanted to have a crack at you, if I'm being honest."

"You guys!" Danny yelps affronted.

"Big tree, small axe," Sophie whispers, and moves to get herself a glass of water instead.

**Sophie Foster**

**Hair:Brown**

**Eyes:Brown**

**Creature: Sphinx**

**Occupation: FBI**

**Nine Role: Interrogator, distraction.**

**Ability: Riddles/Cunning**

**Teamed with: Phoenix.**

"I'll let you two catch up," Hawley calls jovially and joins Sophie in the kitchen.

**Nick Hawley**

**Hair: Blond**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Creature: Gryphon**

**Occupation: Smuggler/Pirate**

**Nine Role: Guard the loot.**

**Ability: Loyalty/Defense**

**Teamed with: Dragon**

"Thanks Nick! appreciate it," Danny begins to sweat as he hears the click of the gun.

"Abs, come on," She gives him a swift kick.

**Danny Reynolds**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Creature: Nemean Lion**

**Occupation: FBI**

**Nine Role: Leader**

**Ability: Quick Healer/ Infallible Hide**

"I never told you but I _hated_ that stupid nickname." 

**Abbie Mills**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Creature: Phoenix**

**Occupation: Former FBI, current Academic Counsellor**

**Nine Role: Infiltration/Disguise**

**Ability: Rebirth**

**Teamed with: Sphinx**

"Tell me why I shouldn't. **Tell me** why I shouldn't pull this damn trigger on you now Reynolds."

"Because whatever's out there wants us all dead and our power as their own!"

Abbie raises a brow skeptically. "Our power? Of what, the sleeping giant? None of us can summon them Danny, so try again."

"We were never successful in summoning," he corrects.

"No, because your idea? Was insane. It was suicide."

"Look can we finish having this conversation, not with a gun pointed at my face?"

She snarls. "Why…..does your face not heal as fast?"

"Ahhh let him up Mills, I think you've rattled him enough for him to remember who he's dealing with." Sophie saunters back out with a box of cookies in hand, her and Hawley taking turns reaching in.

"Don't think everything's honkey dory with me and you guys either," Abbie grouches, but she finally lets her boot off of Danny's chest. He heaves a breath with a wheeze.

"Damn," he coughs, rubbing at the spot where her heel had rested, hard. "What are those, three inch?"

"Four," she counters. "I dunno if I should be flattered that after all this time you remembered my size, Foster" she glares but the other woman shrugs.

"We shopped together enough on missions. I had you all stored. Hawley takes a twelve. Danny needs a thirty eight inch in his shirt collars, Kat……..always was hunting for a whale bone corset," She shakes her head and swipes at a straggling tear. "That kooky bitch."

Abbie's lips twitch sadly at the memory.

**Katrina Van Tassle**

**Hair: Red**

**Eyes: Green**

**Creature: Harpy**

**Occupation: Herbalist**

**Nine Role: Healer/Medic**

**Ability: Snatcher**

**Teamed with: Gorgon**

 Katrina had patched them up all up plenty, and she was quick thinking if they weren't near any of the typical medical supplies. Saved all of their hides at least once, well except for maybe Danny.

"That reminds me why we're here." Danny says, finally rising from the floor. "Much as I do enjoy turning your life upside down after you left me that colossal mess to clean up on my own," he side eyes her but Abbie sits down casually in a chair by the dining table and studiously ignores him, motioning for Hawley to come closer with that box of cookies.

 With a grunt Danny storms over to his bag and withdraws a stack of files, flinging them on the table before her. "We can't just keep waiting to get gunned down. They were all overwhelmed and caught on their own. Same death."

It's a miracle she doesn't wretch. She'd seen things like this plenty when she was an Agent, but it's something else entirely when you know the victims. The people, the faces she put behind her eagerly because she wanted, neededa new life, a fresh start. They stare up at her now. In the corner of each pile, how she last saw them, and beneath, how they breathed their last. Vacant black eyes look back at her. Guilt roils in her gut. If she hadn't so wanted to pull away, had they stuck together, would they be alive now? She didn't keep in touch after she had mourned.She regrets now. Her heart aches.

**Big Ash**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Creature: Centaur**

**Occupation: Mechanic**

**Nine Role: Event Host**

**Ability: Chaos**

**Teamed with: Huntsman**

 

**Orion Angel**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Amber**

**Creature: The Huntsman Constellation**

**Occupation: Archery Instructor**

**Nine Role: Arms**

**Ability: Catching Prey**

**Teamed with:Centaur**

 

**Pandora**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Creature: Gorgon**

**Occupation: Mystic**

**Nine Role: Negotiator**

**Ability: Hypnosis**

**Teamed with: Harpy**

 They ground on one another's nerves sure. But they had been friends. Family. Just as familial bonds can be twisted and complex, so were they. Even though she hadn't wantedto actively ever go back to the darkness of their pseudo mob life, she had wished them well, and had they drifted back into familiar circles out in the day light, she'd have welcomed them.

Inside her, the Phoenix withers and ducks her head under a wing, sorrowful.

"Dead." Abbie says softly in disbelief. "Gone."

"That's the problem," Danny cuts in, face grave. "I was first on the scene when I'd heard, I've been leading this case with my own selected team. I've got enough pull now, and some allies that can muddle communications so this doesn't get too out of hand."

"It's been making news, Danny you might want to tighten up your security," Abbie shoots back, but theres no strength in it. Seeing her fallen friends knocks the wind out of her.

"Mills if you could reign in that desire to knock heads with me for one second" he grunts. "Hmmmph. What I'm saying is, I've been on the scene, and they're all found this way----"

Black eyes.

Slit throat.

A messy, ragged carved whole in their chests, shredding through their neat little birth marks.

Heart

\-----"---Stolen. The murderer took their hearts. All of them."

Well. Except one. Abbie recalls thedeath that broke them all apart. That was two years ago, they'd decided it was just a rival with a grudge, surely,there's no connection. She shifts uncomfortably.

How Andy died, had come out of nowhere.

* * *

 

June, 2016

They were in New York. Finishing up purchasing some furniture, for their new place in quiet Sleepy Hollow, where they were going to start over. Go legit. Be normal and free.It had been a whirlwind few weeks after he had proposed. Abbie still has the ring, though she never asked where, or when,he got it, she'd felt stronger, more anchored with it on her hand. After his funeral, she'd placed it in a safety deposit box. Couldn't bring herself to hawk it. Couldn't keep it in her marital home.

They'd just gotten in the taxi, when suddenly there was a bang and a shout. At first Abbie had thought their car had been hit. It wasn't until he had slumped over on her shoulder that she'd noticed the bullet wound aimed right at his temple.

"No." She'd sobbed. " **No,** please don't leave me."

No response. Sirens wailing in the distance.

"Andy." she'd shaken him, tears coursing down her face. Helplessness she'd known before. The Phoenix within crying her own loss for her kin.

" ** _ANDYYYYYYYY,"_**

**Andy Brooks**

**Hair :Black**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Creature: Dragon**

**Occupation: Kingpin of surviving Ssang Yung Pa 'Double Dragon' gang**

**Nine Role: Deals/Escapes**

**Ability: Fire**

And the police were called, the ambulance came. She was held for questioning after, twirling the engagement ring out of view of the reporters and interrogator. It had all the makings of being a big case, a huge media splash----

"Dragon' Brooks, murdered in broad daylight."

\------one brazen publication had the nerve to print but the story died quickly.

She never asked which one of the Nine did it, how much it had cost to keep so many outlets silent. If there's only one lesson she'll take away from living both sides of the law, it's that money always talks, and it'll always keep your secrets.

She'd left the FBI by then, anyhow, and the rest of the authorities promptly stopped sticking their nose in it. She didn't imagine there was any goodwill left between her and Danny, but she half suspected he'd intervened. It almost meant investigations halted. There was no justice for his murder.

Among their circle, and those who had worked for him, his death resonated, loudly. 

They'd dispersed. The scent of blood was in the water now, and there was every possibility of a gang war. The Nine have always had a rather strong sense of self preservation. So after he was laid in earth, they were all prepared to go their separate ways, for a while, at least, until the heat died down. 

For her safety, from Andy's old associates who were quick to ridicule her in the wake of his loss and their possible enemies,it had been recommended she change her identity, her whole life. And that was easy enough to handle.Sophie had outfit her. Pandora had handled her moving arrangements. The boys had followed her, though they never told her which one would be travelling when to get her out of the city. All she had known was somewhere in the crowd, one of her guys was watching to make sure she was safe.

And then she was settled, here, in Sleepy Hollow, a new name, a new job, a fresh start. Laying low and surviving.

Burned her past, and started afresh.

Resilient.

Like the Phoenix.

* * *

 

October, 2018

"His grave was dug up." Danny cuts in, snapping Abbie back from her wandering.

"What? Who?"

Danny shakes his head. "Guess the news of that didn't travel." he sneers."Bout a week after his burial, grave was disturbed, and left that way. Don't know what they were looking for" he shrugs.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Left me in a burning building Abs, I wasn't exactly in the mood to chit chat."

"Stop calling me Abs,"

"What, you prefer Grace, never let me call you Grace but in steps Brooks---"

"Shut up, Danny."

"Oh, or wait, how about I call you ' _Ellie_ '" he coos.  "That's what you prefer right? How you'd get that poor idiot to buy that one?"

"You know I still have my gun, right."

His expression closes off and he glowers at her. "We were on bad terms then, and we're still on bad terms now. But unlike some people I'm not eager to walk away and watch us all get slaughtered. As I was saying……Our suspect is stealing deceased Nine hearts, which…..I've got to believe, is the source of our power, it's where the spirits lie."

"How do you come up with this."

"I read," he snaps maliciously. In the corner Sophie and Hawley study the duelling pair. There's bad blood between these two. Might always be. "It only makes sense, you weren't the only one with family who kept records, we all have the mark on our chests. This unsub goes to the trouble to steal the heart. Not to mention, at the sight of the crime…..I saw hooves."

"Hooves," Abbie repeats dubiously.

Sophie pipes up then. "I was there, Mills. Our knowledge and forensics have mades strides since you left."

Her eyes narrow. 'Forensics' for the Nine had been evolving to tracking and tracing magic and supernatural. That was the science they were trying to perfect. Pandora and Kat at the helm. They'd continued to work for Danny a little while after she'd left. They didn't like him all that hot, no, but they saw value in what he wanted to learn. Months later, they'd pulled away, ready to go back to their everyday lives. It was only Danny who'd wanted to go deeper and further away to the divinity lurking inside of them, than the humanity they could embrace.

"When we found Kat," Sophie starts, "Her feet were turned to stone."

"The Gorgon," Abbie breathes, her heart sinking. Sophie nods.

"Pandora's power, manifest. Even with the other wounds. It was over done. It was a hint. They want us to know they're collecting. They want us to know they're coming."

Abbie's hands are clasped in her lap, processing, until her head snaps up. "Something's not adding up Danny."

He goes still, turning towards her. Two years apart and still challenging him every step of the way. "What do you mean,"

"How do they know who we are. Where to find us, track us down?"

Hawley clears his throat. "If we believe legend, the Nine beat back monsters wanting to take over Earth. Whoever, whatever it is, can wield our powers, we couldn't even manage that."

"We would know if we didn't get scared of our potential---" Danny grinds out. Abbie's temper flares.

"We're not getting into this again. Your single minded obsession with 'unlocking the power within' would have come this close----"

"We could have had all of the answers if you hadn't back stabbed me in washington with Brooks-----"

"Because everything was worth risking our _lives_ if you got to be omnipotent---"

"Guys, guys, guys!" Nick and Sophie dodge between the two who look like they're about to come to blows.

"This is why I **_left you!_** " Abbie screams. "Consumed by your ambition and not giving a damn who might get hurt on the way----"

"Mills I'm warning you----"

"You were probably glad when you heard Andy died. You didn't even come to his funeral."

"The man worms his way in my operation, undermines _me_ and makes off with my girl, I wasn't feeling **_sympathetic_**!"

"I don't need this Reynolds! I don't need this, hiding and plotting like before, I chose better for myself. I have better you're right, the clock is ticking but this is not the place I need to be, move---"

Danny strong arms her at the door, exerting more force than he's ever done. "Are you insane? We tell you there's an _ancient power_ on the loose and you want to leave?"

"I need to get back to Crane."

"Oh God here we go again."

"You don't understand!" Abbiethrashes, stomping back on his foot and throwing her head back. He curses and staggers, letting her go. My husband is in danger too, I can't be here in safety while he's exposed---"

Sophie's brows pull into a puzzled frown, calmly blocking the door. "Abbie?"

"If our attacker is after Nine Hearts, Crane is in danger."

"I don't understand----"

 _ **"Damnit!**_ " Abbie curses. "His heart!…….." she heaves to catch her breath, bracing herself. "Crane......he has Andy's heart."

* * *

 

Crane leans back from the computer, winded. He glances out the window, at the setting afternoon sun. How can this still be the same day. He's exhausted.

Your wife's name is Abbie Mills. Former FBI agent---did that damning smarmy faced Reynolds know? Why hadn't he said anything? "Damn him!" he growls, pounding the desk. He continues to relay the few facts he's gathered.Her fiance was a gang leader. The Ssang Yung Pa had done everything from extortion in neighbourhoods to gambling dens to smuggling and stealing priceless, historical artifacts. Publicly, Andy Brooks had held himself up as a business man and patron of the arts, but still there were few arrests and trials his associates had been on over the years up to 2014.The gang had been dwindling since the mid 2000's but Andy, the Dragon, had seemed to be keeping it alive, for a little while, at least. However, allmention of them dropped off entirely in 2016. He supposes that was the year the man died. Crane finds himself wondering if any of those people would have known Abbie, where she's gone now, if they'd have information. There's not much he can do in terms of searches. Other member names aren't listed. He lets out a roar.

All he's found is more secrets but nothing that tells him where she is. No clues, no leads. They never mentioned finding anything at the scene, but there's got to be a chance that someone would let him have a look? Just as he's thinking it, his phone rings.

"Mr. Crane?"

"Speaking."

"Officer Morales. The car was brought in and we're combing through everything left behind, if you'd like to come in and have a look, see if anything gives us a lead."

It's the answer to a prayer. "Right away. I'll be there, right away."


	10. Found; Answers To Questions You Didn't Ask

October, 2018

Morales leads him down into the offices. Crane pauses. He could scream. There's hardly anything here at all. Some receipts, a dry cleaning bag. His stomach flips. That would be Abbie's suit, he forces himself to correct. Morales studies him as he draws into the room. "If any of this means anything to you, we can investigate."

With pursed lips Crane peers at the receipts, crumpled ones from buying gas or coffee. The only thing of consequence is her suit. "May I?" he queries. Morales approaches with gloves and unzips the bag.

He fights the wave of emotion that threatens him, seeing the familiar suit, recalling, the first night he'd made love to her, this was the garment he had helped her remove. That was the night she had told him who she really was under guise of a holiday. Her duplicity. Her cunning. How clever. He would admire it all if it didn't compound to give him agony. Had he ever suspected, as he'd breathed 'Abbie' raggedly into her hair, rocking into her slow, that it was her real name?

Deep down, Had he known?

Some part of him thinks, yes, he had an inkling. That morning when she'd introduced her halloween persona, hadn't he said he thought it suited? Maybe he had recognized it even then, but she had slipped back into being Ellie come day break, and he had let her. He feels foolish in hindsight. He should have questioned more, that very night. At least if they were still in this situation, maybe he could allot his focus to finding her, rather than mourning a version of her he'd thought he'd known. Morales methodically goes through the few pockets on the garment, turning it inside out, combing for clues, but Crane knows his wife, his Ell--- _Abbie_ \---his fists clench. She was meticulous. Tidy. Wasn't the sort to scrunch papers or knick knacks in her clothes, and certainly not this suit that hadn't seen the light of day since last year. "I don't see anything," he rasps.

Satisfied, Morales zips the suit back up and then Crane's gaze snags on the paper attached to the bag. "Wait, wait, what's this," Before Morales can react Crane reaches and snatches up the ticket from the cleaners on the bag. Her alias is printed on it, but so is the place she'd gone to get it cleaned. "Fire Bright Dry Cleaning" and there's a dragon swirling underneath the text. A dragon.

 Andy, the Dragon

Ssang Yung Pa, The Double Dragon

Coincidence, he thinks. But Crane is desperate.

"Got anything?" Morales queries. Crane clears his throat.

"No. No, this doesn't mean anything to me," Even as he says so, he scans the piece of paper twice more, soaking in every detail. Address. Name. Time stamp. Phone number. Crane was blessed an eidetic memory, at the moment he's very grateful as he sadly hands the paper back to Morales.

Glancing at the paper and then back at Crane's steady calm, he presses, "Are you sure?"

"There's nothing about that bloody receipt that's going to tell me where my wife's gone!" he shouts, perfect image of the enraged and unstable husband as he slams the doors and keeps walking, head hung in misery all the way out the station. When he's two blocks away  he whips out his cell phone and calls a taxi. He gives the address.

Prays that his hair brained hunch turns up something valuable.

* * *

 

They're closed. Of course they're closed. He leans his head on the door in misery, cursing himself. He'd really thought a silly little drawing might hint at something pertaining to Abbie?----it gets easier to say that now, he's not sure if he's relieved or not----"Hell and Damn!" he examines the front door, peering into the darkened shop. But he has to know for sure, there's got to be a way in, something anything, he walks around the building and stops at what he presumes is a back door. It's heavily locked and he curses. There must be a way in, there must---the door won't budge, but there's a smaller back window. He's tall enough to reach. He tries to open it but it won't give. "Damn stubborn," he casts around looking for something to throw, a sizeable rock, and hurls it. The sound of glass shattering makes his heart stop. He waits to hear the wail of a siren. A tripped alarm. He counts to ten under his breath before he approaches, knocking away broken shards and heaving himself through. He lands in a crouch inside, among racks and racks of clothes in their plastic bags. He rifles throughout them, squinting, trying to find a light switch. He runs into a switchboard instead and he frowns at the number of different lights and some of the buttons that seem to connect the machinery. "What do you call this, the back room?" he mutters to himself and flicks the switch. He hears a lock click. Startled, he spins and staggers fumbling among the garment bags but he doesn't see anyone. But he knows what he heard. He looks  around and sees only a heavy door with no handles. Ridiculous. There is no way a dry cleaners has a secret door----well until yesterday there was no way your wife was someone completely different entirely---he corrects himself and leans on the door.

It gives, opening onto a dark stairwell. His heart hammers. He should go back, call the police---and say what, that you broke in, because why? Because your wife at some point was engaged to a gangster and they called him the dragon and there was a drawing of a dragon in the shops logo and I thought I'd come investigate---sounds ludicrous and paranoid and will probably land him with charges. Taking a deep breath, he follows the stairs, down, down down, and then walks the narrow dimlycorridor at the bottom, there are several other branching tunnels and he's uneasy to think he's alone down here, and very well could be snuck up on but now is not the time to get nervous. Abbie needs him.

He senses before her hears he's being followed and swings around just in time to dodge a swipe at his gut. A glimmer of light catches on a blade and he thinks fast before his assailant charges at him again, he side steps again, grabbing their arm and wrenching it backwards and behind, they drop the knife clattering to the floor and planting his foot in their back gives them a hearty shove. They stagger and stumble to the ground, scrabble onto their back and kick up as he comes towards them, sending him tumbling over their head. The knife bares down on him suddenly and he swiftly leans his head to the side, the blade burying itself just shy of his ear. They're close enough that he strikes out with his fist and he's lucky enough that it connects. His breath comes fast and he has no idea what he's just stumbled into but it occurs to Crane that they mean to kill him down here and he needs to make a decision, and fast. He gets to his feet, grabbing for the knife just as they come running at him again. They grapple, struggling for the blade when he sees an opening and drives it into their side. He hears their choked exclamation of shock before the slump to the ground. The blood is pounding in his ears.

The person is still.

My God I've killed a man, he thinks. I've really gone and……..before his eyes, the person withers into dust, knife and all, vanished. Crane's eyes widen. No no no, this isn't happening, this can't be real. Bodies don't just, evaporate. That's not possible it defies logic----

Can something die if it never existed, he finds himself pondering. Is everything once it ceases to be a small death can-----something strikes his head. The world goes black.

* * *

 

Danny blinks slowly. "He, what?"

"Andy was an organ donor," Abbie explains. "His heart was one of the things that was donated."

"And you know Crane has it how----"

"I made an inquiry shortly after to check that it had been donated, that the patient was doing well. When Crane told me he'd had a heart transplant….." Abbie screws up her mouth. "I went digging to make sure, another inquiry, saying I wanted to meet the individual and……." she trails off, miserable.

"And you still married the man? Knowing----that's sick Mills. He doesn't know he's got your dead lovers heart beating inside him?"

"Noooo" Her voice wavers. "It has nothing to do with why I love him. Why should it have mattered?"

* * *

 

December, 2017

Their first christmas. it's a holiday ball, but of course, held at Fredericks Manor. It oddly feels like returning to the scene of the crime in a way, Crane muses. Their last big function has been back at Halloween. He has steadily fallen more and more deeply in love with her, every day since then. When he absently mentioned a future, she'd only leaned into him, sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. "I want that," she's murmured, turning in his arms to land a kiss on his neck. It was all the prompting he had needed. 

Christmas eve, she wears the most stunning red gown. Nothing could compare to it, along the hem, little flame caught birds dart around the skirt. She's breathtaking. "Ellie," He'd greeted, gathering her into his arms, burying his nose in her hair. "You're beyond heaven and earth itself."

"Ichabod," she'd beamed up at him, her heart shining in her eyes. "This looks, perfect," her breath catches as she smoothes the new dress coat she'd bought him. Regal blue, of course, brocade, it's lavish and extravagant, but tis the season and he wears it so well. She knows something about him by now, that makes her anxious. She has warred with herself since finding out, if there is something false in her feelings, her attraction to him. Is there some way her spirit has called to what remained of Andy Brooks? Does that make her love for Ichabod Crane null and void? 

But here, looking into his eyes and the thundering gallop that her heart takes off at-----no. No, No, nothing, has ever felt like this. She loved Andy, sure, God rest his soul. But, Ichabod Crane, he's her match. He's the one she's been wanting and waiting for. She can see a future with him, every time she closes her eyes. She sees a house full of love and children, his nose, or eyes, or height. Reading to them, teaching them----she sees her life when she looks into his eyes. So no, there is nothing about what rages in her heart, that has to do with something dead and gone. 

If anything, it's more like a gift, that the passing of one man, should give life to another. The one made for her. Her Crane. They spent the night dancing, eating, the usual fare. 

When she excused herself to the verandah, he'd followed her out, devouring all of her space as he bowed her over the railing, trailing his nose along her throat and decollete, breathing in deep. "You're wearing the perfume I got you," 

"Of course," she'd breathed. "I practically bathed in it," 

His hands were reaching, grasping and searching for her curves among the fabric, pushing and pushing to hike her skirt. She'd wanted to protest that they were out in public. At any moment, someone could come out and see, but to hell with it---"Crane," she'd whimpered, as he drew down her panties and slid inside of her, slow and sweet. 

"Yes my love?"

"I don't care if they hear me," She rasped. "I don't care if the whole town knows that I come undone for you," she pants as his movements increase. "I don't care if the universe knows I'm yours and yours alone." She moans, arching her back, bracing the rail with her hands to steady herself. Her breath comes faster, more shallow. "I don't care if they know I belong to you and I want you---for---eve---oh" she'd cried out her release, gone boneless in his arms, slumping backwards, and he'd caught her, holding her close, cherishing. "I love you," she manages, eyes bright with tears. "I love you, so much."

His eyes had been so warm and kind as he held her, kissing her hair. He withdrew and tucked himself away and straightened her skirts, though her tucked her underwear in his back pocket and suddenly he was sinking down on bended knee before her and she gasped, feeling week kneed. "Crane?" she whispered, touching his face lovingly. "Ichabod, baby, what, what are you doing?"

"You said you don't care if anyone knows," he'd grinned at her. "So will you take this and show them? Take this, and let everyone know, I love you. That I don't care that's only been a few months, I don't care that it's fast, or if they think it's foolish. I don't care if anyone knows, Treasure, that I want to pledge myself to you. To twine my fate with yours. I love you, will you give her your hand? Be my wife?"

She was trembling so much he had to reach to still her hands and pleaded softly in her ear. "Marry me? Let me love you until I die."

"Yes, Ichabod Crane, Yes." She pulled away just long enough for him the slide the ring on her finger and then she was pulling him towards her and kissing him, deeply, taking him further down to the floor. Tongues twining with one another, curling and promising and spelling their love and devotion in the others mouths. 

Tasting the others love. 

She took him home and barely had let him sleep. Christmas day had broke with her astride him, singing sweetly as she rocked, leaning over to peck his lips as his hands gently guided her hips. _"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry_ _Christmas, We wish you a Merry Christmas_ ," a pause as she sealed his lips with hers, riding until he was thrusting and spasming and gasping against her lips. "Hmmm," she'd purred, rubbing against him. " _And a Happy, New Year._ Merry Christmas Ichabod, I love you."

"And I you, more than you know." 

* * *

 

October, 2018

"Because, yes, now there's a chance someone will want to kill him, too." Danny snaps. "You couldn't have mentioned it before I went off like a jerk----"

"Oh that couldn't have been hard for you to do," she retorts.

"You know what yes I am the monster you want to make me to be!" he yells. "But this? This complicates matters. Suppose who ever dug up Brooks grave was looking for exactly that? Suppose they tried to keep track of it? Now we've left one of our own unprotected and not to mention thinking you left him----"

For a moment, Abbie is touched that Danny called Crane one of theirs, that he had so readily claimed him like kin, but immediately she's hit by insinuation Danny makes. "He thinks, _what?_ "

He has the grace to look a little ashamed. "I suggested you might have left him." He admits. "That maybe he didn't know you all that well, and you booked it."

"You ** _son of a_** \------" She launches herself at him, clawing, screaming. So much less refined than the fighting she's trained to do, so much more feral and emotional and raw. "How could you _tell_ _him that_?" She shrieks, shaking him. "How could you do that to him, I never wanted to leave him behind you know that and you deliberately lead him to believe the contrary, **_Danny_** ," she gasps. "Is there no length you won't go to hurt me? _ **None**_?" A tear splatters on his cheek and she gets up, pitching away from him. She casts a final glance at Sophie and Hawley as she deliberately reaches for the door, daring them to stop her. "Stay away from me," She manages. "Stay away from us. I vowed I would protect him, and I will, even with my dying breath. _**I love him**_."

The door squeals in protest as she swings it open, to an opportune shower of rain. She storms into it regardless, breath coming fast. She keeps expecting them to come barreling after her. The car to pull up alongside her on the beaten path. She keeps expecting a fight, but they don't give her one.

They let her march her death march alone.

That's what it means to be out here, exposed, without any backup. A target perfectly aligned on her back. She swipes water out of her eyes and pats the gun in the holster.

_May my wrongs, create, no trouble, no trouble in, thy breast._

Abbie smirks to herself. Her wrongs look about to cost her plenty.

But whatever the price, she's prepared to pay it.

* * *

He comes to in a lounge. Red and black upholstery on the furniture. Dimly lit. Two imposing looking dragon statues rear up alongside what Crane can only imagine is a throne. It'sempty. He notices his bound wrists and rocks against the chair and then thinks to yell, but as he opens his mouth he feels the cool press of a blade dig into his skin. He swallows tightly and notices that a woman is standing next to the chair, her arm casually draped over the back of it, in her right hand, the neat little knife, levelled precisely. A glass, hovers near her mouth, red wine spills down her lips as seconds later the glass goes hurtling and shatters against the far wall. I'm hallucinating, he thinks, this is a fever dream brought on by stress---

"You will answer my questions, quickly, or you will make a mess of my floors. And I just had them cleaned." The knife presses closer. "Understood?"

He keeps his eyes stoically straight ahead. The pressure eases off and the woman shifts in front of him, into the light where he can see her more clearly. Her eyes are dark. Her hair is buzzed short on one side, long on the other. She studies him, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Who sent you."

"N-no one."

She quirks a brow. "You just happen to break into my shop and meander yourself into my tunnels and tousle with my gwisin---"

"I beg your pardon?"

She cocks her head to the side, lips pursed in a frown. "I ask one more time, intruder, who sent you."

"No one, I swear it," he hisses fiercely, straining against his bonds. She looks him over, impressed by the bite in his tone. "Say I believe you came here by accident, you are still committing trespass, you will pay for damages done---"

"Isn't this Caroline's shop?" he cuts in and gasps when the blade slides, just slightly to the right, grazing him, but not enough to cut.

"Caro my wife!" the woman exclaims gleefully. "I tell her, don't tell the people she's married. Sometimes, they tip her, thinking she struggles managing this place alone." Her presence shifts from menacing to amused, she takes her seat in the dragon bracketed throne and leans her chin on her palm. "You hum with questions. Ask."

"Who are you."

"Lila. And you?"

He casts a disparaging glance at the floating knife and Lila sighs. With a wave of her hand it leaves its place at his neck and goes flying back towards her with terrifying speed where she catches it, inches away from her own nose. She sets it down calmly on the arm of the chair. "Now, you speak."

"Ichabod Crane,"

"A pleasure. Now. Tell me, Ichabod Crane. Why the visit?"

"I….I it's a lark, but I…..I am hoping, that you would have information about the 'Dragon' and, and my wife, Abbie Mills."

Lila's eyes widen with glee. The ropes on his wrists fall away and the chair upends, sending him crashing to his feet. He hurriedly rights himself, eyes scanning for anything he can use as a weapon. "The Dragon's lady? You bring her to me? I have bone to pick," she grits, baring her teeth.

"No. She's gone……who are you." he demands, and then clarifies. "And I mean, what is this, beneath your, wife's shop?"

"You have found exactly what you are looking for if you've come here, Ichabod Crane. You already know your answer."

Andy's gang. 

Lila leans back, satisfied as the truth dawns on him. "Now, my turn. Why are you here."

It's possible he is exactly where he needs to be and shouldn't be at the same time. Yet it's his only lead. "Abbie has gone missing, there'sa murderer on the loose---did you take her?"

Lila barks a laugh that grates on his ears. "Take? Blood? On whose hands. No. I followed the 'Phoenix'" she sneers. "Track her here, she never suspected anything. Coward abandoned ship soon as his body was cold."

"So, you don'tknow anything about where she is," He nods and searches for the door. "Then I'm finished here."

"You say wife? You're her husband?"

"I'd like to leave, Lila."

"Leave? after what you have seen? No, no, no, I get the distinct impression you belong here."

Just then there's a creak and a man emerges from the wall. Crane backs up, shocked. It's the man from the tunnels, the one he killed. Lila catches his gaze and her mouth curls. "Never mind him, that's just John. Died serving the family, chose loyalty beyond death."

Crane nods again, entirely oblivious to her meaning, only knowing that the man should still be dead. But he'd turned to ash, and now here he is again. What is all of this, what have I gotten into? Did Abbie know about this? What else don't I know? Will I ever stop asking myself that question. He groans inwardly.

"Don't tell me she abandoned you." Lila tuts. "They called her Phoenix but she has the cunning of a fox. Worse thing that ever happened to us. Fortune lost, boss dead, heirloom vanished." she spits on the floor. "But now you're here. Maybe we get her to show up, for you."

Bait.

"I _told you_ , she's _missing."_

"Nothing in this world is as it seems, Ichabod Crane. I have lived long enough to know that." Lila stands and in a blink is before him, dagger at the ready she slices open his shirt deftly. He gulps and recoils at being exposed but a force holds him in place. "Easy John," she coaxes. Oh good just the shadow man again, Crane thinks. She trails the point down his scar and levels her eyes with his, as if piercing through him.

"This. Where did you get this."

"I had a heart condition, two years ago….."

"You received a transplant,"

"Yes."

Lila considers him a moment, biting her lips together before she presses in. The point pierces his skin and he gasps. No, my God I'm going to die down here-- _ **NO YOU CAN'T DIE DOWN HERE YOU HAVE TO FIND ABBIE**_ \---

All at once his vision swims with orange and yellow flames, the huffing snout and great serpentine body, great wings extending over head---just as soon as it has come, it is gone, and Lila jerks back with the knife, just tipped with his blood. "You have his heart." she murmurs, for the first time looking unsure. Uncertain. Turning her weapon hilt first she forces it in Crane's hand. "You have the Dragon."

"I….I don't." he panics, feeling the room beginning to grow cold and the corners growing darker, the room feeling as if it's shrinking. After blinking profusely he realizes the growing shadows are figures, people, like 'John' "I don't understand what's going on here Lila, I don't----what is this!"

"You have the Dragon, and so you inherit the legacy, and his people. Congratulations, Ichabod Crane. You lead us now."

"I can't---what? No, I'm……what is 'the Dragon' what do you mean----"

"Your first order of business, is retrieving something we lost. I have been waiting for Abbie Mills to lead me there, but you might do even better----"

"If you've been here all this time why haven't you gone after her yourself" he snaps, feeling bold. Lila smirks.

"I have sold my soul to too many devils. Too much daylight, bad for me."

Crane balls his fists and grits his teeth. He's had enough. " ** _What are you."_**

"Better question, _Boss_ ," she grins. "What are _you_?"


	11. Shift; No Longer The Same

 

October, 2018

Sophie and Hawley exchange glances and then look to Danny as thunder crackles outside.

"You know we can't really leave her out there," Sophie drawls, patting herself down, checking for her guns and tying up her hair.

Hawley gives a nod.

"You heard her," Danny says, voice tight. "She said don't follow."

"She told _you_ , that. Not me. Not Hawl."

"Well what do you suggest then, jackass," Hawley addresses Danny. "Because all of your plans and ideas so far? Absolute bull."

"Someone needs to tail Abbie. Someone, get ahead and provide protection for Crane----it's the least I can do." He breathes in deeply and exhales through his nose. "I owe her this much."

"I got Mills," Sophie says, "I know how she moves, she can't have gotten far."

"Guess that leaves me with her old man. And you, Lions Head, what are you gonna do?"

Danny's jaw twitches. "I need to check in on the rest….."

Hawley's stomach churns at the mention and waves him off. "Say no more. Phones on? Let's move."

* * *

 

"Don't throw my **damning** questions back at me Lila, what are you" Crane heaves, eyes darting around. He's unsettled by the way the ghostly figures flank him, like a backing force. "Tell me what the hell is going on."

Lila nods toward the throne and Crane gapes at her. "Yours now, Boss."

"Stop calling me that!" He shouts. "I don't want to be, whatever the hell, this is, what was that thing I saw, another thing, why did you cut me?"

"Have a seat, Boss,"

"I suppose me being the 'leader' now still means bugger all to you, at the end of the day."

The woman grins at him in a knowing fashion and sighing Crane advances. He turns stiffly, and lowers himself into the chair, bracing the forearms. His heart ramps at this vantage point of the room. It's too small to hold this many "What are they," he asksfaintly.

"Gwisin." Lila explains. "The Dragon has been in my family for centuries. It's spirit has always had followers, worshippers. From back home, to our journey here, it is our family line that has provided people with work, fortune, and a sense of belonging, people loyal to us, to the line of the Dragon, many swear allegiance beyond their grave. So when they pass, they are still tied to us. Our family. To the... _organization_ we lead," she says coyly "They grow as strong as we are strong, and watch for their loved ones. They believe in what the Dragon represents."

"Ghosts." Crane summarizes numbly. "You're telling me, that these are all ghosts, lingering behind, because they have sworn, some sort of fealty to you."

Lila nods.

"So are they alive or not." Crane muses. "They……do they hold memories? their consciousness?"

Lila shrugs. "To a degree. It's very unlikely they'll mutiny, if that's what you're worried about."

"But why?"

"That, what beats in you. It holds the spirit of the Dragon. What my brother had."

Stuttering, Crane leans forward. "You--you are his sister?"

"Twin," she smiles, teeth like daggers. "He entered the world, first, however. The Dragon chose him as host. Sharing the womb with Andy for nine months, though, I suppose some part of it rubbed off on me. I can always sense it's power. It was how I knew when Andy had died. I'd felt the Dragon thrashing in panic."

"I don't understand," Crane grits. "You mean the Dragon is…..a real thing?"

"When I cut you, did you not see it?"

He wills himself to believe it was just a frenzied imagination, frantic, that Lila was slowly  sinking a knife into his chest, but even just seeing it, a warmth blooms inside him.

"That fire you feel. Is the Dragon." she says, eying him closely.

Crane shakes his head. "Lila, this is preposterous. I can't have the Dragon, do you understand what you're saying----that would mean I have Andy's heart that……" he goes still.

The heart of a dead love, beats in him.

Abbie's former fiance, some part of that man, now resides in his body.

His throat goes dry. "If it's real," he gasps, struggling with his new revelation. "What…..what does it do?"

Lila cocks her head to the side, her expression now less cunning and more concerned. "She has never told you?"

"Please share with me all the more secrets that she hid." Crane says, weary and torn. "Please enlighten me, what else, what else can there be?" He hunches forward, feeling his eyes begin to burn.

A hand rests gently on his shoulder and he jolts. "Easy, Crane." she says, kneeling beside his chair. "I am sorry, that you did not know. There is not much love left between her and I, but the lives we lead then, they were dangerous…….I would understand if she meant to protect herself, and you. Believe me, for years, nothing considering the Nine had ever been all that dire. It was the first time I had ever come in contact with them. There is a long history behind their kind" her eyes turn down at the corners when he turns red eyes on her. "Yes, Crane, she is also one. She houses the Phoenix."

He lets these new words and revelations, this new layer, crash over him like the coldest rain. It makes his fingers cold. Even though ice seems to be overtaking him in his shock, that uncomfortable burn in his chest seems to grow stronger.

"John" Lila calls absently. "Find Caro, and bring us some tea." One of the shadows, he can't be bothered to distinguish one from the other if they bare any individual features at all, slips through a wall. The rest of the crush hangs back, observing their so called new leader. Their unease makes Lila anxious. The Gwisin are only as good and strong as the one they swore too. If Crane is weak and unsteady, their strength will fail as well.

"I will explain everything that I know," she vows. "I cannot imagine what this is like for you."

"I married her, Lila. For better, for worse. I vowed to take all risks and chances for her……..but, this…. ** _.what is all of this?_** How…." his mouth crumples again, failing to understand. She pats his shoulder. "Wait. Caro will come. I think I need some support of my own while I explain this." she removes her hand and sinks to the floor, pulling up her knees to her chest. The gesture is surprisingly child like. "Wait brother, be calm and wait."

He opens his mouth to protest, but Lila shoots him a look.

"Our legacy has passed to you, and you inherit all that comes with it. You are my brother now. Like it or not."

* * *

 

Wings beat over head.

The house is just coming into sight when Hawley hears it. He pulls his gun and whirls above him and his eyes widen at the sight him. Damn. He thinks.

_**Damn.** _

A terrible screeing emits from it's mouth and it swoops in on him, snatching at his shoulders. He cries out and tries to fight, willing for the power of the Gryphon to come to him. The talons sink in, tearing into his flesh, and he feels warm, tingling starting in his chest and spreading through his limbs. The creature that has him is like a great shadow, but it is clear that it is using the unlocked power of the Harpy as it flies with him, back out into the forest, it whips him around in the air, shaking him like a rag doll.

If a human cries in agony but no one is in the forest to hear him, does he make a sound.

Turn to me, a voice  rumbles, seemingly from inside of him, turn within, to me, I will fight for you----

The Gryphon. Amid the pain and his disorientation Nick turns inward searching for the power, the voice, to latch onto. Here, it coaxes, I am right---a bloom of bright light illuminates in his eyes, a terrible roar, he sees the glint of beak and paws and wings charging at him before his assailant flips him, hitting out with it's talons, claws a clean line across his throat, near severing his head from his body. The charging Gryphon retreats rapidly, sucked back down into the cavern of his heart, stunned, wounded. The terrible creature drops Hawley, watches him go crashing through the branches to the ground, on impact, his bones snap and his head hinges awkwardly to the side. It's a more ghastly death than it had visited on the others, but it has so wanted to try the Harpy's powers, and it's ability at 'snatching' had not disappointed.

On the ground, it shifts from the Harpy and draws a knife, cutting through Hawley's clothes and the birthmark on his chest, it sneers in triumph as it reaches into him and hacks the heart free, pulsing still with energy. The Gryphon thrashes faintly within.

Grinning, it opens it's jaw, and swallows it whole.

It doubles over, adjusting to the new occupant, colliding with the others. When the struggle is done, they straighten, and grin.

Another down, and two more, headed it's way.

* * *

 

Lila crosses her legs and Caroline sinks down next to her, petting her hair. Crane tries to reconcile sweet Caroline, with being the wife of supernaturally involved gangster. Truly appearances are not what they seem. John brought the tea and then had melted into the throng of the other Gwisin. Listening while Lila told him the legend of the Nine. How they passed from one generation to the next. Everything that she knows about her brother, and when Andy encountered this life's incarnation of these mythological beings, how they had started all pulling heists together. "Those were the days," Lila whispers, reminiscing, starry eyed. "Money flowed, our people were happy, wicked, mind you, but happy. The gang has been a long dwindling business. But we tried to take care of our own. Things were good. Even with the rest of them cavorting about with us, even though Andy was leaving us more to do business with them, we still got out our share from whatever he pulled off with them. We all had great parties. One they called the Centaur, boisterous chaotic thing when he drank but he loved a party. You may think they sound like monsters, Crane, but they are just people carrying on a long tradition of harbouring these spirits with them. You can't fault them for it."

She talks quickly and precisely, animatedly about the first time the Phoenix---his wife---Abbie, was brought among them. "I cannot blame her really but I do." Lila tsks. "She made my brother stupid." she spits fondly. "He loved her. When he left us all in the lurch? anticipating a big payday and all the knowledge we can stand----I hadn't been on board with it, by the way----recovery of some valuables and a key in Washington, called it the Fenestrella--- This was a mission spear headed by another great oaf. Thought he was invincible. Called him the Lion." Lila takes a sip of her tea. "Never trusted him."

* * *

 

"C'mon Mills"Sophie catches up and Abbie groans.

"Leave me alone Sphinx,"

"If calling me my spirits sake is supposed to be an insult, you're getting soft _Phoenix_."

"Leave me alone!" Abbie calls, stomping away, dodging branches and trying to get her baring. "I've survived this long without you, I think I'll be fine----"

"Abbie!" Sophie snaps. "I get that you want nothing to do with us. I'm sorry, we are what we are. We did what we did back then. If I could take that all away for you, I would. But I can't. And the truth is, someone wants us dead for it. We might only be human vessels right now, but you and I both know we have certain advantages we can thank our heritage for. And we have a destiny to fulfill-----"

"This imagined evil that might spring on us one day. Is that the purpose? to hold onto these ancient things, just in case. Mean while, my life is at stake, and where are they?"

"That was, part of Danny's point way back then, you know. To figure out how to summon----"

Abbie laughs incredulously, finally whirling on her old friend. "You mean the part where we deliberately injure ourselves to the point of death and hope that they're sense of survival is so strong, that they would rise? Cut our wrists. Do you remember, slash our throats, make it panic! Make it think we were dying-----through what."

"That's what the mission in washington was fooooor, Mills." Sophie hisses vehemently. "If you and Brooks could have stopped to think for one second. At the Fenestrella. Danny was looking for another way to do it. But you hadn't wanted it. Neither of you did. Just be human. And I get it! Don't get me wrong I get the appeal, but you can't tell me you don't wish we had some other recourse right now than being slaughtered like animals---" Sophie stumbles into Abbie's back and huffs. "What the hell Mills what did you stop----" The tears are instant, the pain, raw. After so many of them, you'd think it hurt less, but it doesn't. Sophie grasps for Abbie's hand because she feels so suddenly weak. Beside her, Abbie screws up her face, trying to stave off a revolt of her stomach.

"Oh _my **God.**_ " Sophie pulls away to wretch.

Trembling, Abbie edges closer, looking down into the black empty eyes of a man who just some minutes ago, had it even been half an hour, had been alive and well. Now dead. With shaking hands, she reaches down and tries to shift his head, closer to his neck. Her hands come away blood sick and Abbie cannot fight it anymore. She screams.

The fear is real.

Their lives are ending.

It's brutal. It's feral. It's wicked.

It's cruel and vicious.

"What, did this?" she pants. "What…..what is doing this?"

Sophie begins to wrench her arm. "We've gotta leave here Abbie," she manages tightly. "It might still be here. It might-----"

A creak.

A snapped branch.

They both hold perfectly still. Their fingers interlock.

The two women crowd together as fog, darting dark wisps begin to leak through the trees, surrounding them.

They hear it allat once.

The clop of hooves. A whistling arrow of starlight. Hissing snakes. The stench and eerie crying. A faint beat and whisper of wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh....something with all of the Dead Nines powers just cornered Abbie and Sophie in the forest......somebody.....help......


	12. Crunch; Time is of the Essence

"Never trusted him,"

"Lila," Caroline wheedles softly, reaching to takethe cup from Lila's hands that have begun to shake, but she grips it all the harder.

"You know he come around after Andy died----after he tidied up the destruction they had made. Fire, eh? Leave it to my brother, always was a damn cliche, 'fire breathing dragon' oh ho ho!---lit the whole place on fire, burned, everything, every single piece of knowledge we could have gleaned," she takes a deep breath."but the worst part? Fenestella with it's 'coveted powerful artifacts' supposed to be just the beginning, supposed to have a key to an ancient hidden library,wall to wall to wall of writings---would teach me a whole lot more to do with the Gwisin, and my own spells, rather than cutting myself every time we needed to seal something." She huffs her irritation, pushing up a sleeve and revealing a row of scars. "Palm is easier," she notes off handedly, "But I also need this hand to write and palm cuts hurt like a mother----"

Caroline clears her throat, a brow raised as if she's about to scold and Lila's eyes dart over, chastened as she adjusts her sleeve. "I get ahead of myself, Crane."

Crane gestures, "By all means, go on."

Cracking her neck Lila settles back in to her previous line of thought "But did Andy hand it over to us, like he said? No." Lila shudders. "I suspected he'd turn on the Lion. And I had feelings, he and…..Abbie, wanted out of this life. Wanted to go legit. But you don't just leave your gang, and walk the straight and narrow."

"Honey," Caroline coaxes, finally wrestling the cup away and stroking her wife's hand. "Are you sure----"

"He deserves to know what I think. From what he tells me the Nine are being murdered, and I can't know whether or not they connect, but I have always had a bad feeling about him----"

Crane clears his throat. "Did you know them all by name? Who was the Lion?"

Lila shakes her head. "Top tier sort of man. Dark, stormy, bossy. FBI gone crooked. Reckless vengeful bastard----"

He heaves a sigh, beleaguered. "Vengeful for what cause now……."

The answering cackle jolts Crane to the point he spills his tea. "Wounded pride," Lila snickers darkly. "After all. My brother stole his woman."

Crane pauses, his heart sinking.

"Anyway, the artifacts, the key to our vault of treasures vanished. They turn up engaged, next thing I know Andy dead. And Lion come snooping around to ask, if any of us have seen the key." She shrugs off handedly. "No. We say, never seen the thing up close. Don't know what we looking for. Funeral came fast, and after, the rest of the Nine? they slip away, vanish. And Abbie already out the city----that's when I follow her here. Kept thinking she'd give it away at some point, where it was hidden. But might be something not even she knows."

Crane scoffs. "A _secret_ kept from _Abbie?_ , oh well that's something new."

Lila regards him thoughtfully. "Everyone has their secrets, even my brother."

* * *

 Danny slams through the heavy steel doors. Joe Corbin startles from where he's fiddling with machines a syringe, preparing to inject a body on an operating table. One of four, lined around the room. "Damnit Reynolds." He barks. "Next time you surprise me down here, you're getting this one right up your ass." he menaces, shaking the black liquid filled needle at him.

**Joe Corbin**

**Hair: Blond**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Creature: Reformed Wendigo**

**Occupation: Former Paramedic, currently works in a Morgue**

**Nine Role: Supernatural healing**

Danny throws his hands up in surrender. "Just checking on how things are here. Are they stable? how are they holding up?"

"All things considered. For the time they've been here, we're lucky they don't smell." Danny shuts his eyes tight, scrubbing a hand across his face.

"Will you be able to do it? If…..whoever this is, if they're defeated?"

"I can't promise you anything like that Reynolds. This? It's never been done before, no record of it. All I can do is suggest you hurry."

Straightening his collar Danny gives the man a salute and slams back out the doors from where he came. Alone,

Joe takes a deep breath and turns back around, addressing the room. He wanders over to the body of the Centaur, Big Ash. Skin grey cast and body cold, but preserved, at a time still. So far, he's managed to hold them all in a state of stasis that they haven't begun to decay. He's not sure he believe Reynolds plans to restore them, but he does his best with what he's got. "Alright, sir, second dose of this today. And then your turn Pandora, then Katrina, then Orion, now don't fuss, you'll all get your turn," he chatters to himself quietly as he works.

His shoes echo quietly as he moves among the bodies of the fallen Nine, their throat lacerations stitched, and his best efforts to tidy and reattach severed veins in their chest cavities, leaving room for what hopefully, soon, will be a restored heart.

"The sooner the better" Joe mutters. "Can't keep the dead from rotting forever."

* * *

 "Questions?" Lila asks. Crane harrumphs and rises from the seat.

"Abbie. I need to find her, I've spent too much time here already." he flings his arm towards the assembly of Gwisin. "Them. Can they….track?"

Lila bows her head. "Think on her face, on what she is. Command them." He looks at her dubiously. She gives him a sly smile. "They, will answer," she assures.

"Gwisin." he bellows. "Find….find the Phoenix…."he sighs, clenching his fists, closing his eyes for a beat before he releases the breath he'd been holding and his blue eyes flash with determination."Find my wife. Abbie Mills."

Lila and Caroline nod encouragingly.

He throws back his shoulders. "Take me to her."

* * *

 A chill breaks upon them as they edge away from Hawley's corpse and shrink away from the encroaching shadows flitting forward past them, rushing into the distance before the trees rustle and part.

A writhing, terrible mass of darkness emerges.

Abbie's fingernails dig into Sophie's hand and vice versa, both women gritting their teeth. They would fight if they knew with what to defend themselves. Something tells them a gun won't hit the mark.

An indescribable ache wells up in them. The flash of snakes and beak and a huntsman, the lower half of a horse, the wings, all of their deceased comrades powers, melded into one hellish dark, malevolent monstrosity.

"Join them, here," it calls. A terrible voice. An awful scratching, feral hungry, sound, clawing at them, tearing at their ear drums. It feels like everything wrong and twisted. Yet it tugs on them, beckoning them forward. Yellow slit snake eyes turn on them for a moment and Sophie shouts.

"Don't look!" They turn their heads away, staggering back as it slowly approaches.

"They wait for you!" it trills gleefully. "Come to them, to me! We all belong together," it snarls. There's a haunting quality to it, that thrums inside them, that rings like Mother and Father in one, but with none of the light and holiness that their spirits know. It's the opposite though familiar---

"Come to me!" it shrieks, and then it's charging at them.

More shadows gather around and Abbie turns to blaze her own path until she hears an angry roar. Not triumph, irritated, wounded. She chances a look over her shoulder.

The flickering wisps of darkness in the trees are charging at the monster. Pouring over it, attacking it. It flings them off and they turn to dust and ash but just as quickly they regroup, return and charge again. Infallible. Indestructible. "The _Gwisin_." Abbie whispers. Sophie turns to her, as they cautiously begin to back away.

"Andy's----?"

Abbie shakes her head, their paces increasing they both trip and fall. "It's impossible, they only answered to the Drag---"

Another scream of outrage and the monster finds a break lashing out towards them. Sophie pitches to the side. "Mills Run!"

She can't move.

Sophie draws her gun. Her mouth hanging open but shaking her head to clear it. She won't be taken to join this---- ** _thing_**. And she knows she can't out run it. She might buy Abbie some time.

A rush of the ghosts races by them, pausing for but a breath before attacking the beast. They leave behind---

shoes, that taper up, into long legs, a long, dark coat, black, with red and gold embroidery, in a design she knows too well. But it's the man---

"Mills!" Sophie calls again.

Abbie tears her gaze away at the last minute to see the darkness swarming towards her friend. " _ **SOPHIE"**_

" ** _GO"_**

Bang.

"Sophie!!!!" Abbie cries, the creature with all of the Nine's power shakes the earth in anger as a light erupts and clashes with viciousness. The Gwisin keep coming but Abbie can't leave Sophie out there, on her own.

"Sophie!" She buckles, but his hands hold her up. He is strong for her even when she doesn't deserve it. She can't understand how he is here, what it means, her heart aches with loss.

With a yell, the thing finally takes off.

Leaving only the bodies of Hawley and Sophie.

The lingering Gwisin, swiftly assembling at their masters side.

She swallows before she turns in his arms and looks up. "Crane?"

His eyes look at her strange, as if he's unsure now what to do now that he's saved her life. He releases her and steps slowly back. "Abbie."

The world tilts, she feels light headed.

Tears spring to her eyes. 

"What---- _what did you just call me_?"


	13. Moniker; That Which I Should Call You

Time slows.

Slows.

Stops.

How long has it been? She wonders. Two, three days? at most?

She knows in her heart, he's hers. That's Ichabod Crane and yet her eyes trail slowly over him, from head to toe. From golden brown locks down, to the planes and angles of his visage. The blue eyes that she has seen above her, below her, drink her in, as if sizing her up.

Judgment.

There is death in the air, and he is her husband---but she feels as if she is looking on a ghost, a spectre, of the one who came before. An apparition. Old superimposed over top of new. The host of ghostly shadows that huddle behind him, waiting to do his bidding. The swirling design of the Dragon that darts over and under the sleeves of his coat. There's a steeliness to his gaze that wasn't there before, last time she saw him. An edge to him. A danger.

This is not her Crane. Her lips tremble. This is not my husband, she thinks, he cannot be, her breath is shallow.

He called you Abbie.

 _"Oh God._ " she sinks down to her knees, her head hung dejectedly. Hands clasped contritely before her. Her body starts to shake.

He drinks her in, the moto jacket, the holster, he adjusts now to fit her face with the pictures he found. With what he's learned. Ellie wore skirts and suits.

Abbie wears leather and guns.

Ellie was an academic counsellor, guiding and comforting ambitious young minds.

Abbie was former FBI, turned crooked, gone rogue. Who loved a crime boss, who lived a life of supernatural.

Ellie was a human.

He doesn't know what the hell Abbie is.

There's a burn in his chest.

And now he doesn't know what hell he's become.

* * *

 

"Get up." She lifts her head, marks the distance he stands from her as he looks straight ahead, over her crown. His face twists as he takes in the scene. Without another word, he strides towards it. The Gwisin move like one protective body at his back. She takes a deep shuddering breath and rises slowly to her feet, shrinking back when one of the shadow men extend a hand to help her up. She eyes it warily and then glances over her shoulder, just barely in time to catch Crane looking back, tearing his gaze away from her and focusing ahead. She places her hand in the shadows and stands tall. It pats her on the back, then her arms, checking for injury.

Again, another covert glance in her direction, but snaps back to the bodies on the forest floor.

When the ghost has finished his inventory, he steps back and rushes to be at Crane's side. Like his right hand man. Crane glances at it, giving it a nod of approval. He heaves a weary sigh. "Thank you, John."

Abbie draws nearer, gaining on them. She stands just behind the wall of shadows until they gently part, like a sea for her to walkthrough. She stands by the side of the new Dragon, neither of them look at each other.

"Explain."

Brown eyes dart over his face trying to discern exactly where he wants her to start, but she settles for, "Something….is killing us." His head turns ever so slightly.

She knows without even looking at him that he is levelling an arched brow in her direction.

" _Us._ " he says.

"You wear his coat." she says simply, biting back the wave of grief and agony that crashes over her. Abbie feels as though she is being haunted. As if the past has been conjured to parade before her, a mockery of her hopes and dreams and the love she holds for her husband. "You command his men. His gang." she presses her lips together.

"Does it stir fond memories." his voice is a steady drawl. Casual, detached. "Have you longed for this? For him to take over." he turns at last. "I have his heart. But I am my own man."

Abbie cuts her eye at him, dragging her gaze deliberately down his form. " _Clearly_."

"Tell me what this is. What is happening…..to our kind."

"I have told you, all that I know." She snaps.

"Oh come now Abbie, now is hardly the time to start keeping secrets-----"

"It steals our hearts and uses our powers." she replies, tone clipped. "We don't know what it is."

"We."

Abbie flings her arm over the corpses. "Them. However…..whatever you know, I'm sure you've heard. He was the Gryphon. She was the Sphinx." Her mouth twists bitterly. "I worked with her, on both sides, she……." Abbie's eyes narrow as she approaches Sophie's prone form, giving her a once over. Her chest isn't torn open. There's a bullet wound-----

* * *

**_BANG_ **

* * *

 

\-----

Sophie had shot herself.

"She fought it the only way she knew how." Abbie murmurs, awestruck. "No heart nothing to steal----"

"She's glowing" he says, too close behind her. She jolts and grumbles as she sidesteps so he can see. It takes her a moment but yes Abbie can see that part of Sophie is, glowing. Near the wound in her chest. Abbie kneels down to get closer, covering her mouth she leans in and gasps.

Nestled in the wound, curled in protectively on it's self, the body of a lion, and folded wings, with a human head, not unlike Sophie's tucked against a wing. Eyes closed. It emits a soft yellow glow, and somewhere near the front of it's rib cage, a dull red.

"The _Sphinx_ ," she says, aghast.

The bright light she'd seen after the gun went off.

The Spirits need a trigger.

It's life was in danger----it woke up----

and it fought.

It protected her how it could, even though it's vessel was weakening, failing.

But it's still here, with her, even if it is wounded. It wasn't taken by the monster that had nearly decapitated Hawley.

Crane kneels next to her and Abbie shuffles away. The energy around Crane is doubly familiar for reasons that trouble Abbie in her soul. It's the juxtaposition of her husband side stepping into a role Andy left. It sits wrong on him, yet right. She knows why---he has the Dragon and this comes with it, but this isn't…..this was never supposed to be the life for her Ichabod.

It's now that Abbie realizes part of her had been praying that the power hadn't transferred at all. That it had died, gone back into the universe or vanished, when it's birth host passed.

"My God."

Abbie rubs at her eyes. "I don't know what to do." she shakes her head, bracing on her knees she stands and tousles her hair. There's no time to grieve. That thing is still out there.

And everything she worked to hide has been unearthed and is about to ruin her.

"We can't leave the bodies here."

"No," she replies numbly. She begins to shiver. Her friends are dead. She's seen it now up close. One didn't have a chance. One took her life in the only way she could fight---and Sphinx ails beside her. Awake, but fading.

Crane watches her, watching them, absolutely lost. He's not sure what he expected would happen when he finally found her. At first he'd thought he would hold her in his arms, crushing her to him, kissing her hair, inhaling her smell and vowing to never let go. When he started to peel back, layer after layer, he anticipated lambasting her with questions, with demands for answers. He thought he'd feel clearly one way or another, but all that dwells in him is a muddled frothing mass of fury, hurt, and confusion. Add to that the fact that she looks so, shattered, and he wants to comfort her, aches to, but would he even know how? Everything about who she is, is new now. What makes her cry what makes her bleed, what gives her fear, what cuts deep. He'd registered the way she'd taken him in wearing the Dragon's coat. The war of emotions playing across her face. He'd taunted her, but it had been evident.

There was no joy or mirth in her to see him in the dead man's garb.

Only unbridled hurt.

Abbie's fingers tremble as she scratches nervously, pacing back and forth. She's all frayed edges. Move the bodies, move the bodies. How…..she looks back over at Sophie and her skin crawls. She's sure Sophie has her phone on her, should have Reynolds number. A deep breath that she holds and Abbie shakes out her limbs before storming towards her friends body and rummages through her pockets until they latch onto their quarry. Her movements were so quick she'd shocked Crane who staggers away from her when she wheels around, marching away to the periphery of this murder scene and holding the phone at arms length furrows her brow trying to unlock the code. She wracks her brain. The worst thing you can do is try to unlock something secured by a Sphinx. Abbie has too many memories of trying to borrow Sophie's devices in the past and always being confounded by the woman's affinity for riddles and puzzles and codes. Six numbers. "What six numbers were important enough to her to----" she lets out a sad laugh. "Ahhh you clever," she taps the numbers.

7-7-4-4-6-9

S-P-H-I-N-X

Done.

The screen opens.

Crane observes Abbie with interest, the way her brow furrows and her expression turns calculating. The analytical mind. The authoritative air as she holds the phone away from her while it rings in her palm, on speaker.

"Foster-----"

"It's Mills."

"Where's Foster"

"Dead"

Silence.

"Danny did you hear me? Sophie's dead. Hawley too. I'm here in the woods---Danny?"

When he speaks it's a bare croak. "I'm on my way Mills just give me a minute."

"We don't have that." She cuts in. "Thing cornered me with Sophie out here, and Sophie's sphinx is exposed----"

"What------"

"Just get here." she barks directions to him and then turns on the locator and gps. "He should be able to track." she says, dropping the phone back on the grass.

Crane nods.

"How did you find out." she asks at last.

He glances at her, but doesn't answer. "To which do you prefer the answer?" he entreats jovially. "Your name, your FBI past, your _criminal_ past? Which one Treasure, go on, _ **ask**_ ," he hisses venomously. She imagines that flames dance in his eyes a moment in his anger.

Abbie looks down at the ground. "I didn't leave you," she says instead, avoiding looking at him. "I was taken, that's the truth-----"

Crane turns to the shadows on either side and chuckles. "Did you hear men? That was the _truth!_ " he continues to chuckle lightly until he is laughing madly at the top of his lungs, the ghostly gang shuddering in mirth along with him.

John is the only one who looks at his new master and then back at Abbie with concern.

"Truth serves your purpose now, does it?"

"Crane----"

"Now that you have someone to answer to, excuses to make, now the truth makes **_bloody sense_**!"

"I mean it! Danny is the one who grabbed me on the road-----"

"The same _Danny_ you just called on the phone?!"

Her heart sinks. "Yes, wait, Crane, don't start getting ideas, he's one of us too,"

"Oh? and which one is he?"

"The Lion."

They hear a commotion and suddenly Danny emerges, leading a flock of medics, with a lions head emblem on their uniform. He pauses briefly seeing the state that Hawley is in but then begins ordering the rest around. "Come on guys we got to clear this up before regular news gets here, I can't explain away this one. This isn't need and tidy like the others----Mary watch his head! We'll leave that to Joe to salvage back at the labs," he turns away when Mary leads a stretcher past with Hawley's broken form bobbing on it. His head jostles and turns the vacant eyes his way and Danny nearly voids his stomach right there.

Mary shoots a withering glance. "You think he's a miracle worker don't you. Well for all our sakes, I hope you're right."

**Mary Wells**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Creature: Reformed Weeping Lady**

**Occupation: Researcher/ medic**

**Nine Role: Supernatural healing**

"Eh, what you want me to with the glowing bit" Another medic asks skeptically, snatching his hand back from the small slumbering Sphinx that snaps at his fingers when he tries to shift it off Sophie's wound. He's usually got a gift for creatures, he's a little caught of guard.

"Leave it with her if it won't move Nevins, it's probably a good thing that it stays with her."

Nevins works his mouth and then sighs. "You're the boss."

**Atticus Nevins**

**Hair: Grey**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Creature: Reformed Ghoul Whisperer**

**Occupation: Former Mercenary otherwise retired**

**Nine Role: Deciphering Artifacts and Creatures**

"Clear out! Move fast!" Danny barks. His eyes scan the area before finally landing on Abbie on the opposite end.

"You're okay," he says gratefully.

"She is." Crane asserts, striding in front of her. The appearance of the man brings Danny up short. This is not the same man he lied to before. And he's got Brooks damn ghoul army with him.

"Mr. Crane."

"Lion?" he queries.

Danny gives a curt nod.

Crane nods back as he draws the knife Lila had given him earlier. " _Good_." With lightening speed he drags the blade across his forearm, creating an impressive, quickly bleeding gash.

Abbie cries out in alarm " _Crane!_ " But then her husband is winding back, and flames flicker down his arm as he crosses the distance, lands a fury of fiery blows before he connects with Danny's jaw.The medics all pause in wide eyed fright as their boss flies across the clearing and slumps under a tree.

" ** _CLEAR OUT_** " Crane growls and they scatter, chased away by the Gwisins creeping in the trees.

Abbie catches at his arm but he shakes her off as he heads toward where Danny fell, winding up again. "Wait, wait! Crane!" she dodges in front of him again but a flick of his wrist and John pulls her aside.

In a smouldering heap Danny sits up, patting down the dwindling flames on his coat and massaging his jaw. True to his nature, not a mark on him. He squints at Crane quickly advancing on him and scrambles, backing up against the tree. "Hey! Hey Abs call him off!"

"I am not a dog," Crane spits as he swings again, but this time Danny dodges.

"Mills get your man I mean it----"

"Or what." he grunts, circling after him. "What will you do to me Agent Reynolds---obstructor of justice and with hands so dirty out damned spot nothing can wash you----" he catches Danny's collar and swings him around, holding him inches from his face. "Beg."

" _Boss_." They all pause, thought Crane's grip on Danny remains firm.

Lila emerges from behind Caroline, under a heavy cloak and hood. "Boss," she repeats. Reluctantly, Crane let's Danny go. He staggers but rights himself quickly though his hackles rise when he recognizes who's come to join them.

"Long time no see," Lila grins.

"Lila," Abbie breathes, the wind knocked out of her. She's not sure how much more of this she can handle. Her past has come barreling through her present and now is moulding them all into one. Abbie's a little unsure what year it is.

Dark eyes flicker over her, "Phoenix." she steps forward. "And you, Lion." her lips curl. "Where do you take them."

"I'm keeping them in stasis. In case they can be resurrected."

Abbie turns her head slowly in his direction. " _What?_ "

"See brother? what I tell you. Everyone keep their secrets." Lila entreats, snickering as Abbie rounds on Danny.

"You've been keeping their bodies?"

"We don't have time for this now Mills."

"Danny I need answers!"

" _Hah!_ " Crane barks, arms folded. "Ha ha! Don't we all. Lila, I know you can't bare too much sun----"

Lila waves him off. "Caro with me. She made this cloak. Heavy stuff, barely a ray can pass through." she pecks her wife affectionately.Abbie takes in that scene and then shakes her head. Caroline? Her dry cleaner? Married to the woman who would have once been her sister in law?

Heaving a sigh of relief Crane offer a small crafty smile. "Go with him then? See what he's doing and make sure he's not endangering them?" Lila bows in a egregious show of loyalty and Crane smirks at her putting on. "Course, Boss." linking her hands with Caroline they walk purposefully toward Danny who bristles at being commanded but still smarts from the scuffle. He may not bruise, but he still felt that.

Crane draws an invisible line through the rest of the Gwisin, dividing them. "Accompany," he orders and they make agreeable noises as they break off. Soon the clearing is empty save for Abbie, Crane, and those who remain of his shadow mob.

"The Den." he commands the rest, grabbing Abbie's hand without warning pulls her close to his side as they swarm around them both. His fingers curl securely, protectively around her shoulder, crushing her to him. He won't meet her eyes but his hold on her is firm.

She inhales deeply, small comfort that he in spite of the garments, he still at least smells like her Crane. "Hold on." He rumbles. Tentatively, her fingers bunch in his jacket. The shadows begin to whir and disappear.

Then the clearing is empty, no evidence of blood shed or fire or any sort of disturbance, ever transpired here.

* * *

 

The throne room. Abbie groans and her stomach churns. It's smaller than the one in they'd left back in New York but damn if it isn't designed the same. Lila had never struck her as sentimental, but apparently the Dragon's sister was aggressively traditional.

Once they arrive Crane releases her abruptly. Abbie does well not to be caught off guard by it. She watches him stalk around the room. Like he owns it now, like he belongs here. There's a swagger to his step that feels false. Like he's emulating what he thinks all of this power should look like and mean.

"Disperse." he says quietly, and the shadows slink through the walls and vanish. He circles the throne twice but doesn't sit in it, instead rolls up his sleeve and inspects the cut on his arm, it's bleeding less but the sight of it makes her uneasy.

She remembers this. It wasn't often but she'd seen Andy and Lila do this, back then.

"Crane."

He lets the sleeve fall and turns on her, twirling the knife with practiced ease.

Oh, that's new. She gulps. Crane's never been at ease with weaponry.

"Abbie, Mills," there's an undercurrent to his tone that she can't place. It terrifies her that for the first time Abbie can't read what he's thinking, what he's feeling.

" _Abbie._ " he pauses in the middle of the room, considering, before he approaches again, drawing closer. " ** _Mills_**."

"Grace" she rasps as the distance between them shrinks.

His jaw ticks. " _I beg your pardon?_ "

Abbie throws back her shoulders and lifts her head high. "Grace, Abigail, Mills."

She watches the blue in his eyes grow dark and he turns around muttering in disbelief, throwing his hands up in the air. "Of course, of course," he laughs hysterically.

"Crane----"

The speed at which he spins around forces Abbie to the wall, her heart leaping into her throat as Crane drives the knife into the wall just beside her head and grips her chin  with his free hand." ** _Grace. Abigail. Mills._** " he repeats.

 


	14. Hiss; The Whispers of Our Deepest Aches

Blue eyes bore into her, searching, chasing down answers, for all the world looking at her as if he would peer into her soul if he could. The grip on her chin is firm, but it relaxes some, a thumb that begins to stroke slowly along her jawline and down her throat. She tracks the myriad expressions racing across his features, his gaze that roves over her face, down to where his hand rest before snapping his eyes back to hers. His fingers tighten, slightly. He swallows.

"Who are you."

She blinks and looks away.

"Who. Are. You." He says again, more insistent. Abbie squeezes her eyes shut, but the tears slip through. All of her wrongs weigh on her heart, heavy like stones. "Answer me," he presses, voice ragged. She feels him step in closer. The heat that rolls of him. Slowly she opens her eyes. "Who."

"My name," she starts, voice low and struggling against guilty tears. "Is Grace, Abigail, Mills. My mama was Lori, my daddy was Ezra." she inhales. "My grandmother was Ellie. And an older ancestor, her name was Grace, Dixon." he continues to stare her down, waiting. "I am the Phoenix." She says at length. "As was my mother before me, and her mother, and hers. As one of the Nine, the Phoenix has passed down through my family line for generations. I have a birthmark….." her voice cracks. "You know the one,"

* * *

 

October, 2017

The morning after he the first time he'd made love to her, he'd stroked the little character curiously, but lovingly. "Is this a tattoo?"he'd queried, placing a kiss there. "I was in haste last night, if I missed it."

She's rubbed anxiously at it instead. Almost lied. But instead. "No, it's a birthmark."

It's a P, it stands for Phoenix, she'd nearly told him but bit her tongue. At least she'd told him part truth, if not all.

* * *

 

October, 2018

"It really is just a birthmark," she assures hastily. "But it also says what I am. It's a greek character P,"

"For Phoenix." he finishes deliberately, processing.

Abbie gulps. "Yes."

He doesn't release her.

"I have a diary, from Grace, my ancestor." Abbie continues. "My mother gave it to me, it's all of their accounts……it's just….I guess supposed to make me feel less strange about this spirit taking residence in my body. I was FBI." she says abruptly. "I met Sophie, the Sphinx, and Danny, the Lion, there. We realized we were the same."

His eyes narrowed on 'Danny' and Abbie takes another deep breath.

"Danny and I were a thing, for six months. Somewhere in there, I'd met Andy, the Dragon……he was a better man than Danny, kinder. He wanted humanity more than Danny did. Even though Andy and Lila knew….more about what we were than the others. He didn't really want it. You'll think it stupid that I'd say a crime boss was a better man….but Andy was." She holds Crane's gaze. "I didn't know you had his heart Crane, it never crossed my mind that you might until I'd seen your scar. I was already in love with you by then. I love you, independently, of anything else."

He doesn't say anything, he doesn't move.

"Crane?"

"When" he asks under his breath. "When did you know."

"I waited a while, before I put an inquiry…..but I knew before you proposed."

For the first time he breaks eye contact with her, throwing his head back she can see him fighting back tears.

"I know what you're thinking, you know."

Crane laughs mirthlessly. "Is that so? Tell me, you who told me, nothing, tell me everything you know about me---how I _wish I could say the same for you_." When he looks back at her, his face crumples and his hand finally drops away, releasing her.

"I know you're wondering if that's why I loved you. Married you. And it's not, Crane. That was never a factor. You and Andy are completely different people and I loved him but I love you in deeper, more whole, complete way----there is nothing of Andy that I wished for in you. You have always been enough for me.Singular you, was all I wanted."

"Is that why you with held," he accuses. "Is that why you kept, all, _all_ of this from me? Abbie I cut myself and flames leapt into my hands today, do you understand I am……I am a thing"

"I didn't tell you because I was sure you'd turn away from me."

"And are you so much less sure of the fact now?"

The tears run slowly down her face but she doesn't move to wipe them. "No. In fact I'm one hundred percent sure now, you'll leave me."

 _"Leave you?_ " he says incredulously, his gaze hot and baring down on her. " ** _Leave you?_** Do you understand how I am here? Can you begin to imagine? Abbie I thought the worst----I thought you were missing---that idiot came into our home and made me feel…well I suppose I should thank him for forewarning me, at the very least? He told me that I didn't know you as well as I believed. He was _right."_ his words choke off with his heart ache.

"Crane----"

"I, am _here_ , because of _you_!"

"Ichabod, I had no idea Andy's heart would end up with you, it's a strange case of serendipity. But I would love you just as much with any other heart. And…..I didn't even consider that his powers, that the Dragon would transfer----it's never been heard of I didn't know, Crane please I never set out to hurt you---"

He grasps her forearms and shakes her. " _You don't get it!_ " he says gruffly. "You **_still_** don't understand! I am here. Because I went hunting, searching, without the authorities without an guide. For _you._ I found this, these people, Lila, the Gwisin, I was looking for you. I am here, Abbie, because no matter how much it was breaking my heart every new thing I learned, every single detail that made you a stranger, retreating from me, I still needed to find you," he screws up his mouth and his eyes scrunch. His face is red and his voice rough. "I **_still_ ** love you." he says. "I know it would make more sense if I didn't. I wish I could be mad enough not to, but I still **_love you_** , I still **_want_ ** you……I just need you to give me reason to continue to do so." He reaches up to stroke her cheek. "Against everything in me and all the confusion and hurt I feel…..I want to love you, give me a reason that I can keep doing it. I want a reason Abbie give me just one." he watches as she begins to cry openly, turning her face away from him.

"I can't." she sobs. "I don't know how. I'll tell you anything you want to know but Crane….I can't give you any reasons, I've cheated you all this time thinking you had one thing and not the other----I don't know how to convince you I still deserve to have you loving me----because I don't, Crane," she hiccups and wraps her arms around herself. "I'd do anything. I would turn back time if it would make you happier never to have met me." her lips tremble. "All I wanted, was to get back here to you. To see you safe. I vowed I would. Protect you with my life, because with all my heart, the fibre of my being Crane, I love you with my whole soul. You. _You_. **_You._** "

"Where you _ever_ going to tell me anything? Ever breathe a word?"

"If it meant us being happy, no!" she yells. "If it makes me a terrible person that I would lie to my grave so I could be happy with you then _so be it!"_

"But what about you? How have you managed to----"

"Because I came out of that life, Crane. I left for safety. Andy had been killed I was just trying to survive. But I was living the life I wanted here, free, new. Whether you came into it or not, that's how I would have carried on. But then there you were, and I couldn't help it I fell for you. Do you hear me? I _couldn't help it_ , your laugh, your smile, your humour. And smart, My God Crane I've never met a man as smart as you. Your beautiful eyes." she pauses and she reaches towards him but stops herself. She aches. She aches so much to touch him but if he turns her away---- He grabs her hand and reels her in, pressing her palm to his face, holding it there. The breath leaves her lungs. "Your eyes made me feel safe, like I was home." her gaze slides down over the coat and her mouth twists. "I didn't want this for you," she says. "I didn't want……Ichabod I'm so sorry." she pulls away again, striding to the other side of the room. "All of this!" she flings an arm to the throne and gestures at the walls. "I didn't want this to be you---I'd have never wished this on you, this wasn't supposed to be your burden, your legacy. Deals at night and magic and-------I see him when I look at you now and I don't want that." she shakes her head. " I don't want Andy. Crane I want you----but God that's only if you could possibly still want me," Her breath catches and she begins to slide down the wall. " _I'm sorry_. **_I'm so sorry._** "

She hears him crossing the room and then joining her on the floor.

"But what if this is who I am now." he asks. "What if this is the path I choose to walk."

"It hurts like a knife twisting in my gut but I'd still love you. I'd still want you. Somewhere in there," she smiles sadly. "I have faith you'd still always be my Crane."

Their gazes lock and then Abbie is reaching for him, the collar of his coat, tugging him close. "Please," she begs, her eyes downcast. "Please if it ends here, let me tell you goodbye,"

His heart lurches.

But then there are her lips touching his, tentatively, nervously. He can feel her quivering before she gets the nerve to hold his face in her hands and she presses her lips a little harder against his. Holding him carefully. It takes a moment before he reaches back, a hand to her hair.

Something gives, and her lips part, just a little, and his tongue darts in to taste her. When their tongues touch a spark ignites inside them. She is leaning in and he is pulling her towards him, until she is clambering into his lap. The kiss turns from soft and hesitant to yearning, a fire building between them before she breaks away, "I should go. I'm sorry Ichabod I should go----"

His hand wraps in her hair and he tugs her closer, only a breath between them. Her eyes search his. "Abbie." he growls. " _I'm not saying goodbye._ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hiss a little this chapter, we kiss a little next!


	15. Kiss; A Seal I Set

Abbie pauses, reaching with her fingers tips to gently stroke his face. "Crane----"

"This isn't over. We have, more….things we need to work through, but I'm not……I'm keeping you Abbie, do you hear me? Or whatever it is you want to be called, I'm still yours, you're still **_mine,_** "

" _Abbie_ ," she smiles tearily. "Call me Abbie----"

"Not Phoenix?" he asks, though not unkindly as he begins divesting her of her jacket. "Not Grace? Not Abigail?"

"Out of your mouth? Anything."

"Abbie, Treasure," he says warmly. He pauses once the jacket is removed, looking it over.

"It was my favourite, of my old life. But it's heavy now,"

"Memories."

Abbie laughs. "Tons. More like baggage---" 

He frowns, considering, he pushes back his sleeve and looks at the cut, red stained but dry. "Wait here." He shifts her off his lap and strides to the dagger still wedged in the wall. She knows what he's planning.

"Crane no, wait, stop---"

A quick slice and he reopens the wound. A flame flickers to life, flashing quick and hot and incinerates the jacket into fine dust on the floor. She gapes at it, at him. He turns back to her.

"If you carry burdens, I will free you of them. Or bare them with you, those which I cannot cut loose."

"Or burn to a crisp," she summarizes. He blushes, expression sheepish. Her heart warms and softens. That's my man, she thinks. There he is.

"I hope I did not over step."

She shakes her head "I feel lighter, freer, come here," She rises to her feet to meet him just as they crash in the middle of the room, his arms around her and mouth seeking hers, hot, wanting.

"I will have you here," he murmurs seductively. Shivers run down her spine. "Suppose we play a game, "

"A game----"

Without warning he spins and presses her up against the wall, her back to his chest. He leans against her, letting his fingers skim her sides. "Indulge me," his breath whispers across her skin, his hands wandering up the front of her shirt. "You like names don't you,"

"Crane---"

"Boss," he corrects. When she looks over her shoulder she can see the dark shifting blue of his eyes, the fire kindling in him.

" _Bosss_ ," her breath leaves her in a shuddering rush.

"My love," he purrs and she feels heat flooding her skin. Little sparks that sting briefly, and before she realizes what's happening, his hands are grasping at her breasts through her bra, her shirt, burning away in his grasp. "Oh," she gasps, arching into the compounded welcoming heat of his palm. He's warmer than usual, and the little sparks sting but don't burn. _"Oh,_ " she moans.

"Is this how you like it?" he asks, moulding her gently. "Is it?" Abbie continues to moan, reaching back to stroke his face, exposing her neck to him. He takes the invitation and leaves a searing kiss there, " ** _Answer me,_** " he growls, raking his teeth across her skin.

"Yes, _yes_ ,"

A flare of warmth and she knows her bra just turned to ash. "Oh my God,"  the heat of his hands, his warm fingers brushing against her nipples and her sudden bareness have her weakened, all but melting into him.

"I do believe I ask you to call me Boss, Treasure" he taunts wickedly and Abbie bites her lip as his hands grasp her more firmly, then release, letting her bounce again into his palm.

"You enjoy that now don't you," she barely manages. "Being boss man."

His hands wind down to her waist, flicking the button through her jeans. "It does come with it's advantages," The cut on his wrist isn't bleeding too much but there's enough to just---Abbie yelps feeling the flash of heat engulf her lower half and then whimpers.

Her jeans, her panties, gone up in smoke, a hand wandering through the forest of her curls and the arm locked around her waist where she can feel his hardness prodding into her. "Ichabod," she mewls, helpless and overcome. "Boss," she pleas. Abbie feels absolutely wanton. She's soaking, she knows it when his tongue swipes across her collar bone and she feels his fingers gliding in. "Oh…." her chest heaves, heart beating frantically, furiously. "Oh _Boss_ , what are you **_doing_ ** to me," she groans.

" _Whatever I **want** ,_" he says darkly.

Abbie nods, wordlessly agreeing, too far gone, lost in his touch.

" _However I want_ ," the arm around her waist moves to palm her ass, squeezing it before delivering a sharp slap. She pants and bows her back.

"Crane," She thinks she might combust. If she goes up in flames right now, she wonder's, will it be because of the fire in his touch, or her own fire of her nature that will consume her. She feels as if she could die and start a new life right now, right here in his arms. The next spank makes her see stars and she croaks. "I'm burning, Crane. I'm on fire for you, do you see it"

Another sharp turn and its back at the wall this time, he's run out of power now, so he shirks off his coat and rids himself of his belt with lightening speed. She sees the cut drying down put pushes the thought aside. What she needs right now is him. He stares at her a moment, naked, bared before him, sweat slick, quivering. He blinks thrice. He'd almost believe he does see flames and wings shifting beneath her skin. When he moves to her he cups her face and kisses her, deeply, hauling her close to feel all of her curves pressed against him, hoists her so her legs wrap around his waist. She rends his shirt, scattering buttons and drags her warm wet tongue along the scar on his chest, and hears him groan. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," She says between kissing a path across his collar bone and throat, up to his mouth. "I'm sorry for everything I kept a secret,"she licks around his lips before claiming them, slipping her tongue inside to tangle with his, nails scratching at his scalp. 

"I know, my love. I know," he rasps, burying his head in her neck, nipping at the soft flesh there.

"Can you ever forgive me"

His head snaps up and his eyes bore into hers. "In time. I will know every single plane, valley, nook and crevice of you, your soul." he intones. "But know now that I love you. Just as much as the day I fell."

Her eyes well with tears and he caresses her cheek. Leaving the wall, he moves to the floor where he discarded his coat, laying her on it. He kisses her again, tugging her lower lip with his teeth and then releasing.

"Abbie, let me in."

And so she does.

With her small hands, that he loves so well, she guides him, lets him slide thick hot steel into her core, penetrating past just the mere barriers of pleasure but deeper, this coupling, this joining strikes to her soul as he moves. Her soft pants becoming cries climb higher and higher as he drives into her, harder, faster. She lifts her hips and he grips her ass as he plunges in again.

"Hell, high water, or Spirit, you are my wife,"he grunts. " To the grave, and to the heavens beyond," he vows. Her heart swells, hearing him recall their wedding vows and she goes over the edge with him, clinging to him gratefully when he falls on top of her. She kisses his face repeatedly over and over.

"The grave and heavens beyond." she echoes. "Ichabod Crane, dear God, Ichabod Crane, I love you."

She feels his lips on her shoulder and his eyes twinkle when they look at her. There is something different kindling in his eyes now, Abbie can't deny it, like a glimmer of the slumbering creature within. But it's still her Crane. A little darker, maybe, a little more edge. His face softens and the glittering of his eyes fades to just gentle sweet.

He looks at her as if he's come out of a daze. As if reality has only just registered.He squeezes her tight. "My God. Abbie, you're _here,_ you're really here,"

"To stay," she says softly, kissing his lips. "Yours. Always."

"Grace Abigail Mills," he rumbles, his lips quirk. "I don't know how I ever believed you were an Ellie."

A light laugh as Abbie swipes at her eyes. She runs her hands up and down his arms, and recalls the quick summons he'd performed earlier when he'd slashed himself. She doesn't like him doing this, falling into a pattern that she'd seen too many times on Andy and Lila. It's like an addiction. The rush from that surge of power coaxes them to cut more and more----

* * *

 

March, 2016

"We get in and out you shouldn't have to fight anyone. You shouldn't need the Dragon----"

He'd merely eyed her and grit his teeth as he drew a gash with the blade, longer than his usual, as if he meant to prove a point about making decisions for himself. And then his eyes were glowing.

"Can never be too careful,"

"Andy----"

And then their simple goods exchange had become a true firefight. Something about being the Leader kept pushing Andy to show more and more strength, and maybe he had begun to recognize it himself, the way he was relying on it more and more, and began striving to cling to his humanity instead. When she looks back onit---she thinks Andy saw a chance at humanity in her. If he stayed with her, and they came out of this life, he could let the sleeping beast, lie.

* * *

 

October, 2018

Abbie had been there when Andy had cut too deep once and had had to go to hospital---treated it like a freak kitchen accident. His scars had spoken louder though, and they'd had him registered for therapy and counselling too, thinking the marks were indicative of something else.

She looks on her perfect beautiful husband. She thinks on the thrill of his burning hands, setting the clothes on her body alight. She'd never felt anything like it. Wild, reckless, passionate and beautiful. But if there's a cost to Ichabod Crane giving her such adrenaline and pleasure, she'd rather he not pay it. "I don't like you doing this…."

He glances around, "It's an adjustment, certainly."

"No Crane, I don't mean the gang---"

"So you _like_ your husband being a man of danger," he arches a brow saucily at her. She stifles a giggle in spite of herself.

"No I mean, this," her thumbs grazes just above the wound and he winces.

"It'll heal."

"That's not what I mean, baby----"

"Let's not argue" Crane cuts in. "Please."

Abbie's brows knit and she worries her lip " It's not good for you----"

"Please"

"Later? We'll talk about it later."

"Yes," he agrees kissing her softly. "Just. Lay here with me. And tell me things I don't know. Leave nothing out."

"Oh Crane," she groans, feeling miserable again.

"Ssh," he soothes. "Ssh, You've given me the lion share of it, but I only ask because, Grace, Abigail Mills---now that I know it I don't think I'll ever tire of saying it----I love you, with all that I am, mortal and…. _other._ So let me love all of you. Past, present," he twines their fingers together. "So we can have a future." he lifts their joined hands and kisses her knuckles.

"Okay," she breathes, kissing his own in turn. "Okay." she nestles into him, drawing idle patterns on his chest and begins to recall, all out of order, every and anything he doesn't know, and he listens, holding her close.

Finding his wife all over again.

* * *

 

Joe looks up as they bluster in with two more stretchers. "You've got to be kidd----what the hell happened to him!" He deals with dead bodies for a living and even the sight of Hawley's mangled, crumpled form, makes him queasy.

Mary shoots him a grin. "Well there's a reason why he brings this to you and not me," she quips. 

"Reynolds!" Joe barks. "Reynolds I tell you to hurry up getting their hearts back and you bring me back more freaking bodies?" 

Nevins and Mary chuckle in the background as they arrange Sophie next to Katrina's bed. 

"He's cute this one, what do you think Caro?" Lila smirks. 

Caroline smiles slyly and shrugs. "He's alright."

Joe blinks in confusion and whirls on Danny striding in behind them, trailing part of the Dragon's ghosts.

Danny takes a deep breath. "Let's just say, there's been some, developments." 


	16. Corpse; A Thing That Ceases

Joe recoils as the Gwisin file in and fan out around the room while the two women saunter into the centre of his operations, craning their heads around his team while they work. "You deal in supernatural." The one observes.

"Reynolds," Joe grits, nodding his head at them. "Who are they?"

"Foes that find common cause," Lila quips, turning with her hand extended. "Lila Brooks, sister to the first Dragon Andy Brooks, and sister two the second, his unlikely successor, Ichabod Crane."

Alarms blare in Joe's mind. " _Dannyyyyyyy_ " His eyes widen in a way that plead for the agent to give him clarity. "Did she just say what I think she just said? Brooks didn't have children."

"No, but he donated his heart. Big softie. And an unsuspecting man received it. The Dragon lurks in him, and the Dragon's people, have risen to follow him," she gestures to the assembly of shadows around the room and Joe shivers.

"Those….those aren't….they aren't….."

"Oh come on Corbin like you weren't a snapping snarling beast not too long ago." Nevins calls from where he frowns trying to reset Hawley's joints. "I don't think this ones ever gonna walk the same." he sighs. "Damn shame. Wells, hand me that splint."

"That!" Joe starts. "That was….different! I was cursed!------" Mary eyes him as she hands Nevins the splint he asked for.

"I was a Weeping Lady, do you really want to play like you had it worse?" she blinks with a furrowed brow.

Caroline and her wife exchange amused glances while the medical team falls into bickering before Lila has had enough.

"You. Wendigo."

"How did she----" Joe starts.

Danny rolls his eyes. "Don't ask me, I never cared to learn and she's worse than Foster if you want a straight answer."

"It is poor form to speak ill of the dead, Lion" Lila hisses. "And I have a long memory, do not think I've forgotten you. But for now, Wendigo,"

"Reformed," Joe fires back tersely.

Lila smiles. " _Reformed_ ," her voice dripping with condescension. "For now, tell me what it is you are doing here, what methods, spells, how. I will see if there is a way I can help."

Caroline meanders toward the bin in the corner where medics have stripped off robes or uniforms in exchange for clean gear. "I can take care of these," she pipes.

"Appreciate it doll," Nevins chirps.

Caroline shoots him a glare and bares her teeth, "Don't call me, **_doll_** "

Nevin's stands, rigid in shock. Dropping her defensive stance Caroline smiles and heads for the bin, kissing Lila swiftly on the way out.

"My dear Caro, she's getting that ferocity from me, I'm corrupting her." she polishes her nails on her cloak."About _time_."

"Brooks!" Danny snaps. "Enough chit chat. Get to work or you and the ghoul squad get out of here."

"I will deal with you," Lila promises, advancing towards him before she remembers herself. "I _will_ deal with you." she turns back to Joe.  "Now. Alright, let's get started." She spins on her heel back towards the corpses, prodding at them thoughtfully. "Nightshade? wolfsbane……oh where did you get your ingredients out of, a story book?" she mutters.

"It's _been_ working!" Joe shouts defensively back. He rounds on Danny, pointing at him. "You. You owe me a raise."

* * *

 

When Abbie wakes she's disoriented by the darkness of the room. She fumbles, searching for something familiar, turning, and hitting something solid.

"Treasure," a groggy voice croaks.

"Crane?"

A stretch, a yawn. "Who else would it be" he mumbles, curling her in his arms once more and seeming content to drift back to sleep. At some point he must have detached himself to pull his pants back on. His discarded and ruined shirt, is draped across her like a blanket. The coat lies beneath them. "Hmmm," he hums, nuzzling her hair. "I've missed you."

"I was only asleep."

His arms tighten. "You know, what I mean." he grumbles, eyes cracking open to look at her. "I've been thinking however."

"Yeah?"

He reaches to stroke her cheek and his lips twitch. "About what you've said, what Lila, has told me about succession and……what happens when we have a child? Do they get one, the other, both?"

"Oh." Abbie flushes. "I never thought of it…..most logical I would think is both?"

"And then, when they have children," he goes on. "Do they pass on both as well? Or will the first child inherit one, and then the other?"

She's not awake enough for this.

"Perhaps, forever now, there will always be a host, housing two, Dragon and Phoenix. What would that mean for our descendants? Will it be too much for them-----"

"Crane, Ichabod, baby," Abbie rests a finger gently on his lips. "Slow down."

He gives her a boyish smile and kisses her nose.

"What's got you thinking……well, I'm more grateful than anything to have you back in my arms and to do better at being a wife to you, but….well children----"

"You…..do still, want them….yes?"

"Of course I do!" she exclaims, sitting up in shock. "I just think we need to settle down a few things before we start discussing babies----"

The door blows open without preamble and Abbie scrambles for the shirt as she looks up at Lila in the doorway, shedding her cloak and tossing it on a chair. She looks them over, surveying the scene. Cranes discarded clothes, Abbie having none. She quirks a brow.

"Well I can tell from here the _discussing_ has been going very well." she muses. "So brother, tell me, which is it."

"Brother," Abbie interjects.

"You make up fast or Phoenix bewitched you."

Crane casts a stern glance her way, "Sister, you overstep."

" _Sister?_ " Abbie swivels her head around at him.

Throwing her hands up in the air Lila advances further into the room. "I'm back from the labs the Lion commands. He _crazy_ , for starters, what he's trying to do. But I can respect the brand of crazy because your legacies are important." Lila trails her eyes over them again on the word 'Legacy' and if possible it makes Abbie more self conscious of her state of undress. And there being no rescue in sight. Lila smirks and continues. "They're all stable, but they cannot stay that way forever. The powers you hold inside you are supernatural, sure, but the vessels that keeps them alive…..must live," Lila stresses. "They are not living. They are the dead that refuse to decay. The two are not the same."she says definitively, in a manner that makes Abbie feel uneasy. A thought occurs to her---

"What about Sophie?"

Lila tips her head. "She, there is hope for. The Sphinx woke, which exudes some power, and her heart is still with her. If they can extract the bullet, present power of the Sphinx might be enough with the proper ritual---I am only hopeful that it will be less complicated than the others."

Crane nods slowly as he absorbs the information. "I…..I believe I understand, it is to be difficult then."

"What can we do?" Abbie stresses. "We can't….." her voice trails off. "You can't mean to just transplant all of them, to…."

"Outsiders," Crane finishes. "Like me. That won't do----"

"I cannot keep looking at you like this, it is distracting." Lila waves her hand. "We brought dinner come, we eat, then…..you know I don't know what. But there must be a way, and I believe collectively we can find it. Come."

Abbie watches as Crane rises to his feet and he strides to the wall where a ghost floats through with a silk shirt. More darting dragons in the embroidery. "Lila," she says slowly. "A….a word."

Her brows raise, pressing a hand to her chest, mock scandalized. "In your state? Phoenix I'm a married woman!"

"Lila," Crane admonishes. "Behave." he grumbles, shaking his head in amusement as he slings his arms through the sleeves. "You two hurry up, I'm ravenous." he saunters out of the room and the door slams behind them.

Out from under his watchful eye Lila's playfulness evaporates and her eyes narrow as she takes a seat. Abbie senses the shift in the air and takes on a similar defensive stance, as much as she can naked and bundled in his clothes on the floor. She glares at the other woman until she rolls her eyes and turns away. "I'm not going to come on to you, Phoenix, hitting on my brothers wife is low."

Abbie pulls his shirt on over her head and then slips on his coat. "I have a question for you."

"And I, have a question for _you_ , sister-in-law. Look, we family after all"

Abbie rises to her feet, drawing the coat around her. "You tell Crane about quick summons?"

Lila looks askance at her. "You make men stupid Phoenix but I do not know you to willfully choose stupid men."

"Lila"

"He figure it out." she snaps, agitated. Her gaze fixes on Abbie's. "Do not think I like it. We were discussing more of what I know about our gang's involvement with yours, before you and Andy tried to elope and leave us all in the lurch,"

Abbie looks at her, head on, defiantly to indicate she has no regrets about that decision whatsoever.

Pursing her lips Lila leans back in her chair, crossing her legs. "Trouble, you. More trouble than you're worth. But now, you're family, so my trouble now too. Ahhh. Look, _Abbie_ ," she says meaningfully. "I would never teach Crane quick summons. He heard me mention my spells and how I seal them and……"she doesn't finish as Abbie cuts her off, understanding all too well.

"I love how smart he is," she groans. "But I wish he hadn't caught on to this."

Solemnly Lila agrees. "Just as it posed a health threat before, it can pose one now. Quick summons is efficient because of the release of blood, and in those vital places, the power can come, for a moment, but not full capacity. But even I know the exhilaration of that rush. And I only a little bit of a spirit afflicted witch."

"Shadow Priestess," Abbie quips, lips twitching. "Is how you first introduced yourself to me."

Lila bites back a laugh before her hand reaches to take Abbie's in her own. "Our paths diverged over this matter, and they convene again over it now. Your job in Washington," Lila presses, her hand tightening, and for the first time Abbie sees a skittishness in the woman's eyes. "There as supposed to be a key there. It must lead to a way for safer summoning. It must lead to a way to help the others. But we must find it."

Abbie blinks slowly. "I don't understand. You think I have it?"

"He blew up the place. And the key we needed no where in sight---It was part of Andy's agreement with us, that he would bring the key. I know he must have taken it," she insists. "But then he abandons us. And he gets killed." her teeth grit. "And we searched all through his belongings, Lion, came looking, by the way," she says carefully, gauging Abbie's reaction.

"Danny?" confusion breaking upon her face. "Why would Danny---"

That's answer enough for Lila. Abbie's puzzlement conveys she knows nothing about Danny approaching them after the Washington double-cross. Abbie is safe. The Lion, she still doubts."They search. And find nothing. Only person that can have it is you." Her tone turns beseeching. "Please, tell me you know where it is. What that key unlocks, aside from fortune for Ssang Yung Pa and magic, the fate of the Nine, getting help for _Crane,_ " she emphasizes, "might be decided there."


	17. Key; What Treasures It Unlocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opens with flashback of Lila talking to Andy when alive. 
> 
> That infamous mission where everything changed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *brief mention of past relationship with Andy here, no smut, but plot centric.

_It is a law_

_That opposites attract_

_but such is also the same_

_for the similar_

_There is, in every facet of life, a differentiation, but also a point of harmony_

_the universe, exists in counter point._

_It is the differences that make stronger_

_and at times, divide_

_it is the similarities, in which kinship is sometimes found_

_and in this same breath, what drives two of the same mind, apart._

_Everything, is grey_

_The Creator in their infinite wisdom knew,_

_in the crafting of the Nine_

_that they must be composed of that which is Other,_

_and that which is Same_

_Of both Light,_

_and Dark_

_It is why,_

_When they were unleashed upon the Ancient foe,_

_it had railed and hissed_

_having it's own Dark, turned against it,_

_yet_

_having no_

_recourse_

_against_

_the Light._

_As the Creator is father and mother, infinite, eternal to them_

_So is, the wicked._

_Like two parents who have grown estranged,_

_the Nine were by nature, inclined to their maker._

_Adhered and obeyed the laws set before by Them_

_But so also,_

_does the sealing of their power_

_insure_

_that they never turn their own Light,_

_against the One who crafted them._

_The Evil has waited, and watched, while it broke apart the Earth_

_waiting for it's chance to be free_

_It tracked, and noted_

_from generation to generation,_

_which body, begat which new body, which housed within_

_one of the Nine._

_It snarled and raged._

_Vowing, it would claim back the Dark that had been stolen from it_

_to author it's own destruction._

_It would take these spirits, and snuff out the Light that was within_

_and keep this power_

_And when all were its own._

_It would plunge the world_

_into nightmares and hells_

_born of impenetrable_

_Shadows._

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

April, 2016

"Tell me," Lila queries as her brother slinks in. "You cut yourself again tonight why. Because you need the power or you have death wish." she sneers as she sees the blood soaking through the bandage on his forearm and the flickering blackness of his eyes.

"Not tonight Lila,"

"You listen to me, Andy," she snaps. "What we have done? so far? it is to survive. But quick summons is blood magic and blood magic is dark magic and I already can hardly stand the sun. And you? Your eyes grow blacker and I think your skin is growing scaly. You are becoming Dark, Andy. The spirit inside you was not made for that, and you are corrupting it with your addiction to a power rush-----"

" ** _Lila!_** " he roars, blowing the hair back from her face. She sits impassively cool with her drink in hand on the stool, unfazed.

"Bellow and shout all you like, you can't scare me, Andy. But you must stop this. You have your Washington trip this week," her mouth twitches with displeasure as a figure scurries by in the hall. That would be the Phoenix. She's been cavorting around with Andy behind the Lion's back for some months now. The romance between her and Lion was already obviously cooled, but he knows nothing about her affair with his comrade soon to be betrayer. "You promise me we get the key and find a safe way to unleash the power? And not that you're going to pull some fools trick for her?" she jerks her thumb disgustedly in the direction Abbie went. She doesn't dislike her, truly. She admires her fire of spirit. But her brother goes starry eyed and seems given to forget how to think clearly where she's concerned, even if Abbie tries to talk sense to him, herself.

"I will get the goods and the key, Lila," he vows, flashing her a dark grin. "And we will take it, and find the Archive. Abbie and I will settle in Sleepy Hollow I've already discussed it with her, she knows all of the plans,and we will scout the place before you bring the rest. And we'll have all the answers we can want, to all of the prophecies."

Eyes narrowed to glittering dark slits. "Are you certain? There is a fortune at stake and-----" he crosses the room swiftly.

"Sister." he takes her hand and pats it comfortingly. "Have faith in your brother," he entreats. His eyes still dance with flame, though Lila fights against it, she senses herself slipping away, mesmerized by the fire, her conscious thoughts burning through like film, leaving gaps and wholes."I am the Dragon," he promises, baring his teeth. "I am a man of my word." He lets his hand slide away from hers, an elegant, expensive, priceless family bauble, slipping off her finger that he covertly hides in his deep pockets. Slinking away from the bar and leaving her to come to her senses slowly on her own.

When she looks down at her hands, she senses an absence, but cannot name what it is she misses.

* * *

 

"Come away with me,"

Abbie turns her gaze on him, bewildered. They are in the Fenestella. Danny is marching up and down, marvelling, picking up everything he sees, tossing it in a bag and murmuring excitedly to himself of everything they'll be able to accomplish. " _What?"_

Andy's fingers curl with hers, as he snakes out a hand and reaches for the bag with his other hand. "We'll run."

" _Andy, are you insane?_ "

"I wonder if this map would be any good----" Danny mumbles.

"Start our life. Forget all of this."

"But-----"

"I don't want power anymore. It strips things from me. Let's forget it all. And he's covetous, you know it," Andy hisses, darting glances at Danny. "He'll want this power to walk like a God among men. I don't need that, I have no call for it, do you?"

Danny has meandered around a corner out of sight. Andy keeps her hand tucked in his and grabs at a few more things, tossing them in the bag. "We'll sell them," he explains. "Rent a place"

"What? _where_ \----"

"You remember that ad? quaint condo in Sleepy Hollow. We put all of this behind us."

"Andy you can't just take all of these things with you what if---"

"What if Danny in his thirst is willing to endanger us all further for more power. Who knows what deals he'd be willing to make? What he would part with here for the chance? We can't risk it" his grip grows a little tighter insistent."I love you. This life calls on me to use the Dragon, and it is turning me inside, you've seen it, I don't want this addiction anymore, I don't want the gang, the power. This is our chance! Come away with me,"

Her heart was hammering fast in her chest, a nervous flutter that if she didn't know any better she'd have thought it was wings.It's true this whole expedition had been Danny's idea, and she'd gone along with it, an escape from her double life has always seemed impossible, no matter how often she had begun to fantasize about it. But now, with him. "How."

"Take the bag," he encourages. "Run when I say." her breath catches, seeing him draw the blade.

"Andy!" she scolds.

" _Just this one last time_!"

Danny comes marching back around the corner then and there. "Hey guys what's----hey--- _ **HEY**_ "

A slash.

A spatter of blood.

Whoosh.

Crackle.

Leaping flames dance and flare out around the room, it begins to crumble and rock.

"Run!" Andy yells.

And she goes, streaking away from the wreckage. Dread settling in her stomach as she hears Danny's furious yells answered by more crackling sparks. She prays his infallible hide isn't just a myth and he survives, if nothing else will. She's darting out in dark tunnels, unsure of where to turn when she hears a triumphant laugh gaining on her from behind. A glance over her shoulder and its Andy, behind him, a quickly gaining orange gold blaze, chasing after him. He grabs her hands and they run, faster, faster, streaking out to the car. He throws it in drive and then they are speeding miles away.

Blood drips on the car upholstery. She worries her lip. "Andy,"

"We're free now" he smiles. "We're free! And you'll never have to see me do that again."

The notion of freedom calms her spirit.

No more gangs.

No more straddling two sides of the law.

A normal, calm life. Together.

That night, adrenaline high they catch a final respite in a motel. He booked it under a false name, of course. It will take a little time to shed all bad habits.

He threw her against the wall with exuberance and made love to her and asked her to marry him. She said yes. Some days later, at a safe house----the gang don't know he plans to give them the slip just yet----he has made excuses of why he can't hand over what they found at Fenestella.

Some days later when she wakes up on a rainy morning he presents her with the ring. Beautiful, regal, and worth more money than she could ever possibly imagine. There is something aged about it, as if it carries with it a history, a legacy. He slips it on her finger, and tells her she holds it now. The key to everything. The key to his heart.

* * *

 

November, 2018

Abbie swallows and meets Lila's eyes. "Did he ever mention, the key, anything? The Archive?"

Abbie shakes her head vehemently no, but her mind is spinning and her throat goes dry. "No…..but….maybe," she barks a laugh, tears startling to her eyes. "Clever bastard. I might know where it is."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wait......did Andy.....give her the Key....and not tell her what it opened?


	18. Ghosts; They  Know Your Secrets, It's Why They Live So Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chap! 
> 
> comments please!

Crane was lead down two more twisting dark halls by helpful ghostly John after departing Abbie and his inherited sister. His and the ghosts footsteps echoing a little louder that he's comfortable with. When he glances at John, the apparition has more distinctive features than he recalls seeing earlier as well. John is an average height for a man, though still shorter than Crane. Broader, where Crane is more sinew and lank. He's got a grimly set mouth and dark indents that mark where eyes would be, beneath an apparently furrowed brow. A surly type. Loyal, henchman, that he is.

Somehow Crane is under the impression that his brief surges of power when he cuts, may be also affecting the ghosts that are tied to the Dragon's spirit in loyalty. It's a both fascinating and somewhat unsettling thought. What are the odds, he ponders, that his strength could help the Gwisin overcome the basic boundaries of death? that they could be strong enough to almost perfectly mimic the living? Had the Dragon before him held such power?

Has any of them?

From what Abbie and Lila had told him it had seemed more or less that the inhabitants of the Nine have been content to merely play host for their spiritual resident---never keen on calling them out themselves, except perhaps in a minor capacity. To think there is a creature out hunting them for it, and wielding these very creatures against them which they'd never cared, for generations---generations! cared to explore---his mouth twists. He can't help but feel it was foolish and a little blind. Imagine having so many mysteries before you and feeling no draw to solve them at all? Especially given the immortal transitional nature of the things----perhaps because he had once entertained planning his own funeral, less than hopeful about his own odds at surviving his heart disease at the time---but the idea of this living thing inside him now, mortality seems fragile, and surely to be a mortal itself too, holds with it some securities and sureties to which he must cling----but there is…..well now he wonders if it's possible, if one overcomes death, can they not continue do so, again and again, with more vigour, with the spirits help?

Their fallen comrades they aim to resurrect.

Him, given a second chance.

How permanent then is death really at all? and should one bother to fear it? If there are ways, which he knows of now, that thwart that natural order----well. Why should they not embody this new potential laid before them, seize it, and cheat death forever after?

He's been pondering this line of thought too long for John, who seems to nudge him forward into the dining room.

"Sorry," he apologizes. "Lost in thought."

John answers him in a grunt "Sure Boss," and shuffles in after him. Crane pauses at the sound of the voice, a shiver lighting up his spine. It can be done he thinks excitedly. This might be possible indeed! What else can be in his grasp? He's about to engage with John again when he notices they aren't alone in the small dining room. Similarly decorated to the throne room, but with a banquet table set in the middle. Plates and cartons laid the length of it. Caroline smiles as Ichabod enters, but it's the other man that grabs his attention.

Danny lifts his head, looking him over from head to toe.

Crane continues to look down at him, drinking him in. He's strong, he notices, the way the suit jacket and coat pull tight around him. Yes, he's strong, and, cunning, he judges, watching him, but refusing to sit down. Danny arches a brow and he arches one in turn in silent challenge.

"You've adapted well."

He barely thinks it, but he dislikes the snark in Danny's voice and suddenly the room crowds with Gwisin, congregating around Danny's chair. As they draw nearer they pull and stretch taller, forming fists and frowning stern brows, pressed lips and ghostly silent snarls. Danny glances around and straightens in his seat. "Jeez, can you give me some space?"

Crane rocks back on his heels and the Gwisin draw nearer until Danny is uncomfortable enough to shoot to his feet.

Ruffled, Danny throws his shoulders back and holds his empty hands out before him as a show of peace. "Look. I'm sorry. Alright? I'm sorry about before."

"You lied to me. Maliciously so!" Crane spits. "You tried to make me think Abbie left me. Why? What did you have to gain from it?"

"We thought this was strictly…..our business. I figured you getting tangled up in it would complicate matters."

"Even so, it would have done just to say you'd look for her----even if you were the one who'd abducted her to begin with," he snarls darkly. "But you went a step further to shake our foundation----our marriage. You can't think I'd forgive you that one, do you?"

"You may have the power now to show boat, Mr. Crane---"

"Oh do drop the Mister, as if anyone is believing the ruse that you respect me,"

A storm front, the room seems to crackle with electricity as Danny stares him down. "It's yours, now, but it doesn't come to you by birth. By destiny-----"

"I had absolutely no ties to this world whatsoever by lo, I am gifted the man's heart, and Abbie found me, regardless, tying us all, irrevocably together, so I dare you, again, please try to enlighten me on the topic of destiny." he leans forward, a hand on the table and feels a push at his back. More of the ghosts pressing in behind him, a formidable front.

Danny shakes out his arms and straightens his collar, sitting defiantly back down and glowering at him. "For whatever it's worth, Crane, you're one of ours now. And by extension of that, I'm as interested in keeping you, Abbie, and myself alive, as I am in trying to revive the others." his brows raise pointedly. _Can we agree on that?_

Inhaling, Crane slowly sinks into the chair opposite. The gang senses his creeping calm and fall back, many of them vanishing back into the walls. Danny watches them, calculating.

"That's one trick I don't think I've ever seen Brooks pull----damn pyromanic just liked to set things on fire."

"Setting things on fire is fun, _Danny_ ," he grins wickedly at him, and the agent glares, the memory of fire infused fists colliding with him unpleasantly fresh.

"Brooks knew things about this he wouldn't tell me." he grouches. "We could have all had the secrets of the Nine by now if he didn't sabotage all of us---pining to be….what," Danny scoffs. "Just mortal, he had a taste of things he could do! Damn he used the talents to make everything I had planned for go up in smoke, and then, then, the freaking arsonist----decides he wants nothing to do with it nothing! Left me to burn, literally----"

Crane leans forward, intrigued. "He didn't want it?"

Danny throws his arms up in frustration. "God only knows what settled in his mind those last days. He was shortcutting somehow to use the power, but he wasn't telling me how----all I had found, was, like our serial attacker has figured out----is the Nine can be fully awakened if our lives are threatened. And short of drawing a knife across our own throats----"

"You needed another method." Crane surmises. He thinks of the flash of glory and fire bright power he'd experienced, and then wondered what it would mean to have that unleashed, lying in wait, poised, coiled to spring, rather than turning the blade on himself for it.

"Exactly! Something that didn't play such close kin to a suicide mission! right? If he hadn't screwed me over, we wouldn't have all just been sitting ducks for whatever this is. Think of how much good we could have done! We could have been heroes, real ones! Eradicating all the evil. Guardians for the world! Keeping the planet safe! But Brooks threw that all away----and for what, for a chance to-----"

"Be a man." Abbie's voice cuts in as she enters the room, Lila in tow. Lila's face is a storm cloud. Eyes glinting and her fists clenched. "All Andy wanted was to be a man. He was happier with that, after. He didn't want power and glory----he didn't hunger for it. What he used from the Dragon, in unsafe ways, was changing him, and he was afraid of losing his humanity. So he chose, to just be a mortal man. Like all the men before him, and our ancestors before us." Abbie stands beside Crane's chair, and John slides over to pull out the one next to him for her. She settles into it uneasily and turns to the ghost.

"Thank you."

John nods. "Sure thing Lady."

She sits up straighter. Did the ghost just speak?

Lila remains in the door way. "I have not had the means to perform an inquiry for a long while now." she hisses. "And I dislike this for myself as much as I did for my brother, and now for Ichabod Crane, but, I will know the truth, now, here, and you will answer Lion." From in her cloak she draws a blade not unlike the one Crane uses and cuts a quick slash.

Abbie's stomach turns at the sight of the blood. Too many memories. This feels too familiar. She looks away but Crane is fascinated as Lila grabs for the nearest Gwisin and sends it hurtling towards Danny.

"You will not outrun me, any longer," she promises.

Danny throws his arms up before him defensively but the ghost sails right into him.

His eyes go wide, his arms slack. He slumps in the chair. 

"Lila!" Abbie calls sharply. "Lila what are you doing to him?"

She lifts a hand to silence her.

"Lila!" Abbie insists.

Lila's gaze stays trained on Danny's form that makes involuntary movements as the ghost rummages around inside him. Uprooting, unearthing, turning his mind, his insides upside down. Searching. His hands shake and his head waves from side to side, as if rattling information loose. Abbie clench's Crane's hand in terror as Danny leaps from the seat like a marionette, and his legs stick out and twitch, draped up by his collar, shaken all about and turned around before being dropped back down into the chair unceremoniously and the ghost comes sailing back out of him, now less of a shapeless goon and more like an apparition of Danny himself comes running straight for Lila and she holds up her bleeding arm, cutting through it. It disperses.

Danny jolts back to himself, pitching away from the table. "Witch!" he accuses. "What the hell did you just do to me"

"I'll ask you one better!" Lila screams, voice raw, and eyes burning. She drags her hand in the blood and smears it on the banquet table. "What did you do to my brother!" she stares down at the surface where her blood begins to spread and solidify like a window. "Show me the ghosts that haunt him." she commands. "Show me the things he cannot out run!"

* * *

 

They sit and watch, in this bloody window to the past, watch Danny, inquiring, poking around the gang after the Fenestella fire for information, Lila cagily dodging his questions; distrustful. After all, to acknowledge that she knew anything would admit she known, had been a part of Andy's planned betrayal.

Danny tries to break ranks to disrupt their viewing but a wave of a hand and the Gwisin strong arm him. Lila and Crane both levelling their gazes at him briefly before turning back to the display.

It shows two faces, dark, gleaming, and Abbie feels a roiling that is soul deep. A tug, a pull, that is so belonging, yet so wrong she breaks into a sweat. It takes a moment before she understands why.

The creature in the forest.

Sounding like father and mother.

It sounds like these two that Danny converses with.

I don't understand, she thinks. What's happening can it be----but before she can finish forming that thought, she watches his past version of Danny, reaching out to the two conspirators, money changing hands. A promise being made.

"Just get the key. That's all I want."

Her heart plummets.

And then she can see it as clear as if it was yesterday. The bullet tearing into the car. Blood.  Andy slumped over.

Her eyes blur with rage filled tears.

* * *

 

"You killed him!"

Lila glares daggers at Danny, as if she would see him burst into flames herself had she the power.  Danny backs away from the table. 

"Abbie---"

"You put a hit out on him! He was right! He was right about you! You'd stop at nothing! Who were they Danny? Are you working with them even now----"

"Abbie I didn't plan for him to get killed. They did that on their own."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Have you been helping them hunt us down?"

 _"What_ are you----"

"Their _voices_ , _ **Danny!!!**_ I heard the thing that came after me and Foster. It sounded like _them-_ \---tell me----has--has this  been your plan all along? Have you just been playing the long game for revenge that we didn't all follow you? **_ANSWER ME_** "She lunges for him but Crane's arms wrap around her waist, holding her back. "Let me go Crane."

"Yes brother let her go, let us finish him together," Lila seethes, her face grief stricken. She has long suspected but----but by the time Andy had died, the Gwisin themselves were diminished and couldn't help her perform the task. But now, now she has answers and she wants blood. "

Answer me you coward!" Abbie  sobs. "Have you been killing us all, has it been you all along"

Danny is dumbstruck. " _ **What?** **No!!!**_ \---all I wanted."

"Was the key." Lila hisses. "The only thing we would have ever had in common, Lion. But it ends there. The lengths you have gone." tears stream silently down her face. "I'd have never ventured."

"I didn't tell them to kill Andy! I'm not working with that….monster! Are you kidding me----?"

"Our friends, are **dead**." Abbie snaps. "They're dead, and there you are talking to the people who killed Andy and now they're taking everything from us!" she screams. "But for all of that, you might be the greatest monster among us all."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> recall previous chap mentioned that the Nine were crafted from Light and Dark----though their loyalty was to the Creator who made them.  
> The evil power---which gets a face soon, wants to claim back the darkness they possess go it can have all the power and full reign. 
> 
> the Nine, are.....effectively, monsters. 
> 
> Abbie says the creatures voice sounds like father and mother. *thinking* Greek mythology.....and that's all I'll say there. ;) 
> 
> also I'm LITTLE concerned about Crane's musing on power and death so much.....for a moment there it seemed him and Danny were about to find common ground :/


	19. Karma; May My Wrongs Create, No Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background motivations.

Danny turns to the room, crestfallen, gutted by the accusation. It has haunted him. He knows and has grasped that the measures he took, then, were egregiously wrong and wreaked more havoc than he'd intended.

* * *

 

Danny hasn't gotten where he is today without maintaining contacts and keeping an ear to the ground at all times. There were lines of communication that even his comrades and peers hadn't known about.He knew the goings and comings of the crime scene, not for the least of which because he was moonlighting in it, but also did need to fulfill his job duties once in a while too.

When he'd met with one of Ssang Yung Pa's outlying rivals, 'The Family' -----he'd felt a connection to them. A sort of kindred spirit, as if they understood and held similar goals. They liked to have control. They didn't beat around the bush, and approached their deals in a direct manor, minus the constant hemming and hawing negotiations he always found himself going through when he tried to orchestrate with Andy's gang. The Family wasa much smaller operation. They told him that they had been trying to make a deal with Ssang Yung Pa for years, bury the hatchet,trying to get close, bridge gaps and expand the syndicate.

From what he had heard from then, henchman, Atticus Nevins---- always lived in the shade, that one---they'd organized to have a slice of the pie, as an act of good faith, once, things had gone according to plan----which would be, after Andy double crossed him, that the Dragon would share the profit of the stolen goods and whatever else they found at the elusive hidden Archives, with the duo.

He figured after, failing to get through to Lila about Andy's duplicity, that he would cut out the middle man.

The Family leaders went strictly by Mother and Father. They gave no other names, answered to nothing else. He'd been answering to Lion and the rest of the Nine often called each other by their spirit's sake---it hadn't seemed strange to him.

In hindsight, he should have been more wary.But was he blinded by his own greed and smarting pride after being conned? Yes.

His deal with Mother and Father was to rob Andy----they were very eager to take on the job and he should have questioned it sooner----but they were supposed to just hold up his car. Rough him up. Steal the key and hand it to Danny, and at which point, he'd have followed through on the deal the Dragon made.

Instead, one bad turn, always deserves another, he supposed, and they betrayed him, too----it's at this point Danny starts to think he shouldn't trust anyone--- and Mother and Father went off script.

They slaughtered Brooks high noon. With Abbie in the car.

They vanished on him. All the traces he'd had of them evaporated. Now he had a fallen comrade who's murder he had to keep quiet on the streets.

If Abbie had thought it a belated kindness that Danny had intervened to close off the investigation for her safety----it was more so to protect his own hide from implications.

Brooks was dead. Mother and Father, gone.

And he was still freaking empty handed.

Only thing left behind was Atticus Nevins.He eagerly asked for a job, claimed he could help Danny clean up the streets. Danny had snarled at the idea of a goon trying to go legit----but then Nevins had divulged his true role with the Family. It was some quirky skill he had stumbled upon years before abroad in the army. It transformed him. He became a tracker, a whisperer of the supernatural.Lesser monsters, no real power and no divine might, but mere humans, ensnared by the mysterious unknown things that had begun to creep to the surface.

In those days, there was a shift in the air. Danny was beginning to see more of it. His crime scenes were starting to look, strange.Distress calls and disturbances that were eerie not for the crimes committed but the circumstance.

For a long while, their world has been changing, slowly consumed by other creatures, spirits, things that shouldn't be here. Things that could fight in ways he wasn't qualified. A fight was coming, long in the making, and was spurring him to action.

They would need more than badges and guns for what was marching on their world. They needed the locked up might that lay dormant inside them.

He tried to tell them that, convey his growing sense of dread, but to no avail.

Called him power hungry and greedy, some of them. Paranoid. A mad man.

They wouldn't listen.

And then Brooks died.

And Danny knew Lila would be out for revenge, so he sowed rumour of it being another mob. Some other jealous snake in the underworld slithering around. It sparked a small war.

Which if he had been lucky, should have been a problem to take care of itself.

The least he had hoped for is that Lila might have gone into the fray and failed to return. If another group went down in the process of this now supposed blood feud---all the better.

Would only he have been so lucky if the traitors Mother and Father managed to catch their death in the melee as well. That's the thing about mucking in gang life, and he couldn't really blame Abbie for wanting out of it.

The person who smiles at you today would just as soon want you deadtomorrow. Alliances are tenuous and everyone with a happy trigger finger.

He went back around, still hopeful to pick up any remnant threads of his mission after Brooks passed and had been met with Lila's frustrating hostility before he left them all alone for good.

Consigned himself mostly to the idea that maybe, he had been paranoid after all. Maybe Abbie, and even Andy Brooks had been right.

He should be content with being a mortal man. Happy. Stop chasing shadows and imagining things that go bump in the dark.

Nothing unusual about a couple being hacked to death on the side of the road, besides it being a cruel murder. Nothing strange about victims scratching and clawing in hospital about a swarm of angry red insects besetting them in the form of a woman-----an illusion, something brought on by the fever of the venom.

Nothing weird, about clawed up bodies, or a beheaded clergy men.

The world was growing cruel and monstrous, for no other reason than the humans were turning wicked themselves-----he was happy with this lie until Nevins claimed he could find the true meaning behind these abhorrent and unusual attacks.

And then they'd found the snapping snarling beast that had nearly torn a man's arm off----dock worker harassing a woman late one night----was a Wendigo by the name of Joe Corbin who direly wanted to be freed of the savage beast.

Then they found a woman whom a man had tried to murder so he could break off their engagement----her spirit haunting and luring women into the water, and wailing, she'd lament as they sunk into the depths----it had taken Nevins coaxing, and some magic, things left over from Katrina and Pandora's research----to free the body and spirit of Mary Wells from the Weeping Lady, and revive her victims besides.

His motley crew of supernaturals, helped Danny clean up those inexplainable messes now.

Help him keep the world tidy.

And dispatch the banshees and gargoyles and devils that sneak and pass among the living.

Nevins had told him he suspected that Mother and Father were more than they let on but he'd never seen example of their power. "If they've got anything, they keep it contained. Like you." he'd shivered. "But I'd always felt it. There's a darkness to them."

Looking back now, Danny can't believe in his efforts to arm his peers to take on any wickedness that might come, he may have come face to face, and even made a deal with those who now may be the authors of their own destruction.

* * *

 

" _I didn't know_." Danny says simply, voice feeble and weak. The colour draining from his face. "Abs….I…….I didn't tell them to kill Andy I swear."

"But they did!" Lila cuts in furiously, rounding the table towards him.

"Who, who were those people?" Crane queries.

Lila grabs Danny's collar and throws him against the wall, knife drawn.

"Hey!" Danny exclaims, struggling.

Abbie balls her fist. "Go ahead Lila I won't stop you. Give him a chance to taste the power he's always wanted."

 ** _"HEY_** "

"Lila enough." Crane commands.

Both women peer at Crane incredulously.

"He's of no better use to us dead." Crane snaps, impatient. "In fact he might be our best lead to figure out what's going on. Be reasonable, both of you."

Shivering, Abbie takes deep breaths and storms from the room. "I need air."

Crane stands, laying his palms on the table. "Lila, get the story from him, every detail. But leave him alive. Understood?"

Lila's hand tightens in his collar and she answers through grit teeth. "Yes Boss." she hisses.

"Danny" Crane addresses him. The agent locks eyes with him. "Be cooperative. I'm going after her."

"Sure thing, I'll take care of this one." Lila promises.

Once they're gone, the host of the Gwisin dissipating and leaving Lila and Danny alone she curls her lip. "Is it true you don't scar, Lion? not even bleed?" she taunts.

Danny gulps.

Lila's eyes glitter with hurt and malice. "I will _enjoy_ testing the theory."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we have some Danny explanations!


	20. Fear; What We Lose, What We Gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie and Crane talk through that blow up and some fears Abbie has, as well as contemplations. 
> 
> comments are looooooveeee <3 ^.^

Abbie curses as she turns around and around in the tunnels. The set up back in the city wasn't this elaborate. A casino front and a couple back rooms down an alley, not this labyrinth. She slams the walls, willing one of them to swing open, something, anything, she just needs air she needs----just then one of the ghosts comes sailing out of the wall towards her and she spooks, stumbling backwards into the opposite wall where another Gwisin appears to brace her. She holds her breath as she meets their sightless gaze. They both turn their heads inquisitively at her. "Dragon's Lady" one grumbles, whether that's a question or acknowledgement she's unsure, until it manages to hook an arm around hers and makes as if to steer her back the way she came.

"Hey, hey let go, come on guys---"

The two phantoms pause as if considering whether or not they take her orders before another pair of ghost steps round the corner. There's the brief chatter of a superior grouching to subordinates before the pair melt back into the walls and John drifts over to her.

"I just want to get out of here, get some air?"

"Sure thing, Lady." He sidesteps around her and she follows him as he goes down one hall and then another until she's before a stair well. He guides her until they're at the metal door and nods his head towards it. Cautiously, Abbie leans on the heavy door and raises a brow.

"The dry cleaner?" she asks no one in particular, but John shrugs behind her anyway and then says,

"I'll send up the Boss."

"No, wait---" she turns around to stop him, to tell him not so fast on calling his master, she needs a minute to breathe but John has already gone back into the brick and mortar, presumably to find Crane. Sighing, Abbie ambles out into the afternoon light that streams into the back room. She meanders and saunters around the clothing racks in a daze. Did she ever suspect what Danny was capable of? In her gut, had there been more of an underlying reason why they parted ways?

And was it in her head or did it seem for a moment that in spite of everything, Crane was willing to hear his side? She rubs her arms self consciously when she hears the door creak and she goes still as she hears footsteps enter.

"Abbie?"

Quietly, she shuffles further away from the voice, until she's backed herself into a corner where a rack of garment bags sporting what looks like gowns and suits curves and obscures her from view.

"Abbie, treasure? Come out love."

Her nails bite into her arms at his tone. Coaxing, as if calling a misbehaved pet. She buries her face in her hands, overwhelmed. She's sure that's not how he means it, but emotionally she's been run ragged and she is beyond raw. And if she's being honest with herself, she's ill at ease at how easily Crane slipped into this role of power. She dislikes how it sits on his shoulders.

The rustle of clothes being moved out of his way and approaching steps makes Abbie steal herself as she leans back against the wall and wipes at the straggling weary tears on her face.

She tries to hold on to the warm searing memory of making love only some hours earlier, feeling fortified as if they could conquer anything together, and then pairs that with feeling her world, even her past as she understood it, being tipped sideways, knocked askew. And her husband that will always be her husband, but now shows glimmers of a man she doesn't know anymore.

_May my wrongs, create, no trouble, no trouble, in thy breast._

Well, she shudders. You reap what you sow Mills.

At last the bags part and there stands Crane, his eyes warm with concern. "There you are,"

You kept secrets and made yourself half a stranger to him, so now's his turn to do the same to you, she bites her lips together and turns away.

That doesn't make it any easier to accept.

"Abbie?"

"John fetched you?"

He begins to reach for her and then stops short, hand in mid air. "Yes," he concedes. "He came to me----"

"And reported back." she nods tightly and inhales.

"Abbie."

"Are you going to stay here?" she blurts.Crane's brows shoot to his hairline, thrown.

"We….we are in the middle of a delicate situation, at present, Treasure-----"

"I know I know," she cuts in. "But I mean, this, this…." she gestures vaguely and sighs as she trails off, letting the silence grow between them. "I'll follow you anywhere." she says at length. "And I know I have no right, after what I've done to you, what I've put you through, but…..I need to know how much I should expect to go back."

Concern gives way to confusion. "Go back?"

"To being 'Dragon's Lady'" she snaps. "To, hiding in daylight and you wielding this power that you just stepped into…….to…..You, talking in there, with Danny, like…..like comrades-----"

"I think that's a bit of a _reach_ darling-----"

"I'm not ** _reaching_**!" she screams. "You threw fists at him in the forest for less but the man all but orchestrated the murder of my fiance and Lila's brother, and you told us to be _reasonable_ \---- ** _how dare you_ _!_** " Her pulse quickens and she curls her fingers into shaking fists at her side. "How dare you….how can you…..how can you be mine, and still becoming him? Is that what this is now? Is that what this is going to be? I didn't want this, I never----"

"If you're about to say you never asked for it, that makes _two_ of us." He replies, tone curt and eyes blazing.

"You can put that voice away, I'm not the Gwisin, and I'm not Lila, and I won't be calling you Boss at every turn and obeying your every whim. I didn't do it for Reynolds, Brooks never dared, and I damn sure am not about to start, _answering_ to you"

"The idea of you answering to anyone but yourself, Abigail, considering the lives you've touched, would be laughable."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she advances on him, bristling at the way he'd said her full name.

"It means, that you have made abundant decisions over the course of your life, and for every cause there is an effect, and I am sorry, truly that they choose to catch up with you now, but this is the road you paved."

"I made mistakes! Abundant ones! But that doesn't mean----what, you think I deserve all of this? Is this what I had coming to me?"

"I think it's high time you stopped playing a victim in a play where all you've ever been among it's cast is the star."

Abbie staggers back against the wall as if slapped. "Do you think I've enjoyed any of this?"

"Today, yesterday, of course not. But you are here, because you did once. For whatever reason, there was a time when you and Danny and, your other comrades, all decided thislive half in the light and half in shadow would be good fun. And there have been consequences for them. These things have been set in motion, Abbie, I cannot contain them or make them halt. Only do my best, here, adapt, how I can. I thought…….I thought that is what all of this called for."

"I know it's ridiculous but everything I knew…..it's altered, now, it's….."

"Tainted? Nothing like what you thought?" he supplies, his eyes look on her sadly. The words stick and land.Abbie sinks down the wall to the floor, pulling her hands up in the sleeves of his coat.

"I can't be any more sorry for that, Crane" she says softly, defeated. "I wish I could. But I am….I just…..you can't just start, handling me, in there…..you…..you see what Danny's done. He needed control, liked to have control of our operations, and whatever his motives, we were all just supposed to go along with his plan…..and……"

He joins her on the floor, reaching tentatively for a sleeve, pushing it back and searching for her fingers. "I apologize." he says solemnly, eyes downcast. "I….I don't want to become anything, or anyone, that hurts you, Abbie. I'm sorry for how I behaved in there, I'm sorry…..I had no right to order you around that way. You're my wife. Not my hired hand or….mob….sister…." his brows knit in puzzlement as he trails off. "That sounds absurd when said aloud."

Abbie's lips twitch. "Yes, it does," 

"And I'm sorry for what I said about your actions……I can't begrudge you your past or mistakes. Loving you, completely, means accepting all those parts of you. I threw that in your face, and….. _oh God,_ Treasure, I feel dreadful for it, that wasn't fair to you, at all. I hurt you. I'm so sorry." he bows his head. "However we ended up here…..this has been hard on you, too, perhaps even worse than how any of it has affected me."

"You don't know anything about what this life means. How it turns out." How to survive it, she thinks dimly. And none of them seemed to have done at all that well at surviving so far. "You don't know what this is! To lead like this, to have them doing your bidding, to want the power need it----"

"Abbie,"

"I watched Andy and Lila going funny because of it. Even now, don't tell her that, but she's…..she's a little more than half mad from when I knew her. Listen, Crane about quick summons----"

"That's a different topic entirely----"

"I already lost one man to mob life after he barely managed to slip the addiction of _cutting himself for power_ and I'm not about to live my life with the threat of losing you to both," she says breathlessly, chest heaving. "It's dangerous, Crane. Itchanges you----and Andy didn't know, you don't know, Danny doesn't, _none_ of us _know,_ what becomes of us when we poke and prod at the beasts inside  to use for our gain. They're not **_for_** that." she stresses. "They were meant for wars, to protect. They're supposed to motivated, and summoned by that, against that enemy, that evil, not, not to----"

"You're afraid," he says softly, wonderingly as if the notion never once occurred to him, the heightened peaks of her fear ever since the day Danny had first mentioned it. The jolt in her chest the first time she'd seen Andy cut. The withering, crumbling ache of her heart, watching him perform the same magic.

" ** _Of course I'm afraid!_** " Abbie blasts, pulling her hand away, retreating to herself. "Who knows what…..where we go? If we wake that thing up inside, what happens to us? where do we go? Who am I? They've been living in us for centuries, what if they decide they want to play for keeps when they wake? What……well hell am I suppose to make peace with the fact that one day, if duty calls----I give up myself to do it?"

"Abbie, you're spiraling."

"If you'd seen the damn thing I saw in the forest you'd get it!"

"Treasure---"

"It had no form, Crane. It wasn't human. Just a shifting mass of all our combined powers----if---IF there's a human being in there, It's almost over ridden by what the Nine really are and……saving the world is all well and good, Crane. But I never signed up to forfeit my life for it. And don't tell me that's not what happens, we don't know that."

"……Many…..many of the heroes, the change makers of our day, Abbie…..they put themselves on the line. Like it or not, before you got involved in this tangle, you were one. You wanted to help people. You had to know there was a risk…..and if I were to invoke faith, here, what I have of it, there was….there was the one who gave His Life-----"

"Oh," Abbie's voice crumbles. "You're going to quote scripture at me right now? Like it's our benevolent destiny to die"

"No, Abbie, I'm only saying…..through death, there, is still…..death is relevant. The bodies cease, but….so long as the impact of the life you lead is left behind, so long as you're remembered, that lives, you live. He died and became eternal, immortal, he was afraid----"

"I'm hard put to think of someone hung up on a cross who wouldn't be," she snarks. "I…..I know we all die, but I just didn't want to feel like I was living my life, with the purpose of doing it. And…..because there's no record of what really happens when the Nine come forward, yes, I'm scared. I'm scared I'll cease to be."

"The wicked thing that hunts us, still has a mind, though it wields their powers. I don't dare hope it comforts you but, I would think that means, there is, still, some part of the person, or persons, they were, present amidst it all." he reaches for her hands again. "I think somewhere in there, you can still be you, even if they rise. And if you're not, then know, I won't be, either, and if we both must relinquish our hold on what we know and surrender to the things within us," He tugs her close and she falls easily into his arms as he holds her tight. "Know then, that we go together, and whatever lies beyond that, we do that together too."

He holds her as Abbie shudders and frees her arms enough to wrap back around him in turn. "I just don't want to lose myself. I don't want to lose you."

"Maybe we won't be lost, maybe there's something to be found. Think on that instead my love. More of a gift, less of a curse? If only because, current events," he grimaces.

Abbie nods sharply. "Whether I'm about to die or not, it won't be from sitting around waiting for that monster to come back and do me in like the others." She steels herself. "I'm going to fight."

His heart hammers at the passionate determination in her voice and he reaches to turn her face gently up to his, holding her gaze, hoping he can convey the depth of strength and admiration he holds for her, and also how sorry he's been for his recent snappiness since becoming 'Boss' "Keep me in line?" he asks. "I will try to do so myself, but I am sometimes a slow study."

Rising to her knees she fits her lips sweetly to his, caressing them with her own, pulling him close. In the months she's known the man they have never disagreed so frequently and so strongly before, it's at once disconcerting but fascinating, that, there is more to both of them, than even they knew. Perhaps it's true, that there is untapped potential in them, and she'd be better off to stop viewing it as a death sentence, and more like the heavens blown wide and the possibilities before them.

Maybe she should have seen that with Danny.

Maybe with Andy Brooks.

But Ichabod Crane is the man who was literally and figuratively transformed by Abbie's presence in his life, and so his presence, his love, mirrored back at her, clears the way so she can see.

The hope he found in her, she dares to see now for herself, for them both. 

When she finally releases him and she nips his lips softly and takes a fortifying breath. "I need you to promise me Crane, that you won't…..no more cutting until we can figure out something proper for summoning. At the very least, there's a right and a wrong way to do it, and we can't afford those risks."

"If I have no other recourse Abbie, you know I will, I must." she opens her mouth to protest but he presses his forehead against hers. "But no more fire shows for fun," he vows. "And burning your clothing," he teases wickedly.

Her skin flushes.

Abbie doesn't dare admit, though she suspects he can guess from the way she ducks her head, but she rather _liked_ that part.

If they survive this and he can find a way to summon safely, she wouldn't say no to him doing it again.

"Deal. Now we go back in there, are you still going to be acting like Danny's your comrade in arms."

"To be fair, darling, that's what we all are right now, and need to be, to pull through this."

"Well let's go then, I've got to fill you in on my conversation with Lila, revealed secrets aside, I think I know our next move."

"I'll follow your lead, _Boss_."

A small amused smile flits across her face as Crane reaches for her hand, knotting their fingers together, and back they go, weaving among the dry cleaning, back to the door and down the steps and hall.

"I can't believe Lila has been right under here this whole time."

"Hmph. She said to me not everything is as it seems. I'm finding the statement to grow increasingly, aggressively, true."

 


	21. Token; Of The Secret Promises And Things Hidden

To be honest, Abbie and Crane area little surprised that Danny is still in once piece. Although he grimaces as he moves to take a seat. Lila scowls at him from the other side of the room.

"I don't dare ask," Crane breathes. Abbie touches his arm lightly.

"It's probably best you don't. That they're both alive is the most we could hope for."

"Phoenix, Boss" Lila calls sharply. "I have bad feeling after what Lion told me"

Crane raises his brows, curious. "Worse than the feeling that Danny had direct contact with the enemy"

She grins toothily. "Mother and Father who he speaks of? The Family? They been around for years. Whatever the snivelling creepy man told Lion about the Family wanting a truce, they lied to him. They told Nevins a lie. Andy would never make deals with them, they gave him the creeps. Andy used to say that they their voices sounded like slithering snakes and their eyes glinted like feral creatures of the wild, and always said something about them felt like he knew them, but not from where. Lion says the same. Phoenix says they sound like a voice of authority, like father and mother. I can only guess, but if we believe legend, the Nine are all dual creatures. Part made of the Light from your Maker. Part Darkness, from your enemy. It makes you able to combat it, and the Light overwhelms it."

"Lila," Crane gestures for her to continue.

"As the Creator acts as a parental figure, so is the dark, for the creatures---the monsters you are, are born of both."

Abbie and Crane exchange glances, noting the shift of words. Danny winces as he straightens in his seat. "I never stopped researching, in whatever way I could," he grinds out and looks askance at Lila. "She ran at me with several more of those damned ghosts, I'm going to be sick. I feel like my organs have been ransacked."

"Anything pertinent Danny?" Abbie asks, brow raised. "Or are you just griping with us."

"Let him tell this part," Lila sneers. "His liver hasn't settled yet but his voice still works---talk Lion."

"Greek myth," Danny manages and then launches into a coughing fit. Crane glances at his mob sister warily.

"Is he going to be alright?" he mouths.

Lila shrugs nonchalantly as she draws closer and speaks in a low whisper. " Unfortunately, yes. The Gwisin themselves were angry going in, they share our knowledge and desires, they saw the betrayal we did, felt it, they were vengeful for Andy. But he will live."

"There's some truth to what we are and Greek myth. And that means our enemies, throwing themselves at the surface to break free of Tartarus,"

"May well be the Mother and Father of Monsters themselves. Typhon and Echnida." Lila spits on the floor. "If it's true, if they're here, they've taken human forms, and they're trying to reclaim the Darkness that lives in the Nine's spirits, if they have all that power, there will be none to oppose them when they lead another charge on Above, on this whole world."

"This is all a hypothesis." Abbie says, "We're merely guessing here."

"Guessing, Phoenix, right now is all we've got. What we need to do, and fast, is try to return the others, and figure out a way for you to wield these powers without it consuming you. I'm sure she's briefed you, Boss, but the manner in which the Nine are called forth, alter their nature."

Crane nods tightly his understanding. "Quick summons, can lead to corruption."

"Triggered summons, as what we saw with the Sphinx, let's them come forward like a warrior, take over, if there's enough energy, and fight." Lila's voice trails off.

"Is there a third?" Abbie asks.

"There may be," Lila hedges. "It's the answer we had wanted. Before Andy backed out."

"All the answers that would have been in our hands if you hadn't---" Danny struggles and spits up again, heaving. It's strange, for all of his squirming and sweating, otherwise he's entirely unharmed.

Abbie sighs and then murmurs, "The key."

" _That_ ," he curses.

"Well, gang, I think I know where it is."

* * *

 

Abbie walks into the bank, unaccompanied, provides the necessary ID and turns down hall after hall followed by a staff member before she's at her box. Her hands tremble as she puts in the combination, her stomach doing backflips as it gives a click and it swings open. She reaches in, withdrawing the small box. It had seemed at the time like her life was starting when he gave this to her. Now Abbie wars with reconciling his scheming with what should have been an act of love. He'd hid this clue, this valuable answer with her---for safe keeping? because he thought she was a fool? How does she make peace with a token, that's been part of a puzzle this whole time.

He was killed for this.

And it had been on her hand.

* * *

 

Abbie emerges from the bank and slides into van with Lila at the helm, Caroline beside her. Crane sits in a middle seat, and Danny lies, groaning feebly still---his organs still resettling probably---across the very back seat. She meets her sister in law's eyes in the rear view mirror and with a sharp nod, they drive off.

Some minutes later Lila turns off into the gravel parking lot of the plaza down the street and turns around in her seat, Caroline craning her neck beside. "Well" she nods to the box, still closed, ensconced in Abbie's hands on her lap.

With a deep breath, Abbie cracks the cover. A hush falls over the van, even Danny bites back his groans as he shifts to sit up right. Crane's face shutters, closed off and Caroline's eyes widen, mesmerized. All Abbie can do is gaze at it and feel herself flashing back to the day it was given. To the day she'd admired it on her finger, attending his funeral. To the day she slipped it off, closing off who she had been, and all of that potential for the future they'd planned together, forever.

Lila gapes, astonished, blinking rapidly with recognition. "Andy you son of a **_bitch!"_**

"Lila?"

Lila shakes her head and holds out her hand, "Gimme my ring Phoenix."

"Excuse me?" Abbie asks, drawing the box closer to herself protectively.

"That's not the key that's a family heirloom, it was my mothers and my mothers mothers and so on before that."

"Andy _gave_ this to me as an engagement ring---"

"Yeah well the lovesick fool _stole_ it from me." 

"Why would this be the key Treasure?" 

Abbie strokes the glimmering surface. "It's what he told me when he gave it, that it's the key to everything---" she cuts off, examining it, until she notices that one of the prongs holding the gem are loose. Furrowed brow, Abbie begins to pry at it until the stone pops free. 

A strangled cry is all Abbie hears before Caroline lunges to restrain her wife, thrashing and moaning about the damage to the family ring. "What are you doing" Lila laments. 

"Sssh, honey, sssh." Caroline soothes while Abbie examines the empty setting where the dark garnet had rested, and then turns it over, and squints. 

"Lila,"

"What," she snaps, distraught. 

Abbie frowns, "Did Andy.....did he ever..... _tell_ you what the key would look like?" 

The car goes still and silent before Lila finally speaks. "Phoenix, what do you mean?"

Abbie hands the ring and the stone over to the other woman who balances them both carefully in her hands, her expression conflicted. "He tampered with this," she mutters through pursed lips, displeased. "The bastard knew this carries a legacy and tampered with it," she shakes her head tightly. "This  part here, was not part of the original band." She pockets the garnet and holds the band up to the light. There's an inscription there, in the girdle,  the the shape of a key and the words that accompany it. When the light hits it, the outline shimmers red. 

"What---"

"He summoned and sealed it." Lila sighs, irritated. 

"That's his blood," Crane says finally. 

"Yes," Lila answers, still annoyed. "And it will take blood to get it out." Huffing Lila gestures to Caroline who produces her favoured knife. 

"You're trying to tell me that tiny thing is the key" Danny asks incredulously, "Impossible----"

"Ah. As impossible as the ghosts that ran through you?" Lila fires back. Danny closes his mouth and settles back in the seat. She takes the knife and turns back around in her seat, pressing the tip to her finger. "A hidden object spell, I'd have never guessed he was rummaging in my books." She hisses. " _Couldn't leave anything just for me could you brother?_   Of **_course_** not. Had to know it all." She watches the blood bead up on her finger and presses it to the band and whispers quietly to herself. After a moment the ring flashes red and Lila cries out, feeling it burn her palm, but then there is also a minuscule tiny little key in her hand. She huffs and hold her bloodied finger on it and keeps whispering it until it grows larger into something sensible enough to fit a lock. 

The others watch, rapt. 

Silently,Mouth twitching, Lila hands the key to her wife while she fits the garnet back into the ring and looks it over. She closes it in a fist and holds it tight to her heart, gaze levelled with Abbie. 

"It was my ring and he did not ask permission to have it before he gave it to you," she says carefully. "But it means something, that he would take something so prized to give to begin with. If you want it back, Phoenix, I will return it to you. I am  only glad to look on it again. And know what has become of it." 

Abbie's about to answer before Danny cuts in. 

"Can we sort out inheritances later? Let's figure out what that key opens and get going!"

Abbie and Lila share a look, this is a matter they will revisit after, but for now Lila gives the ring back to Abbie to stow away in the box. 

"Here," Caroline offers the key and they all stare at it, taking deep breaths. 

"Is there writing on it?" Crane queries, leaning forward. 

Lila smiles thinly. "I fear it's an incantation."

Multiple, raised, skeptical brows. 

"For what, exactly,"

"If i'm reading this correctly," Lila grouches. "It says Purgatory." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUst a friendly reminder that as much as this is greek myth influenced and has shades of canon
> 
>  
> 
> I will make things up at the end of the day lol. 
> 
> So this might not follow logic.....but let me have my fun okay? lol.


	22. Purgatory; Of Torment and Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have arrived in Purgatory.

"We need a spiritual place." Lila grumps, massaging her temples, feeling taxed and weary. "A clearing, I think there, there we should God help me, that _better be,_ where we find the _ **archives**_!" her voice rises in the heat of her frustration and she clenches her hands tight feeling unsteady. Her dark eyes glimmer in a way that's not Lila's usual sharp gaze, but something deeper, Darker. "Caro," she manages. "Do you have a bandage, sweet heart?"

Dutifully, Caroline rummages in her purse and withdraws a number of items, needle, thread, water bottle, gauze, lipstick, gum, "Gotcha!" Caroline makes a small exclamation of triumph as she tenderly reaches for her wife's hand and wraps the neat little strip around Lila's finger, pressing a quick kiss to it once finished. When they meet eyes she runs her fingers through Lila's dark tresses, peering carefully into her glittering eyes. "Lila," she says, her voice edged with a faint warning.

Lila clears her throat and pushes her gently away, "I know, I know," she turns back to the rest. "There's an old church, near here, that ought to do,"

"Lila are you alright?" Abbie asks, voice full of concern. Even Danny glances at her warily.

"Yeah witch, you look a little unsteady."

" _I am fine,_ " she shoots back a little viciously. Like a feral creature that might spook, and turns around in the driver seat. Her hands quivers minutely, surging with left over magic from her spell before they quiet and she grips the wheel firmly. "Phoenix, Boss? Ready?"

Husband and wife clasp hands and nod. Abbie declares, "Ready."

* * *

 

The Church has been abandoned. Old, and growing mossy, a left over relic from settlers days,it stands out on the edges of town. There's a condemned sign on it, a notice for it's pending destruction. Lila ushers them out of the car. They all pile out, glancing around skeptically. The air is colder, and the bowing trees sway with the promise of malice and wickedness lurking in their depths. Danny rummages in his coat.

"I think I'd better get in touch with camp, the guys at the labs, let them know what's going on,"

No one says anything as he ambles away, too focused on Lila examining the front door of the church and walking around to the back of the church where the land is wide and empty and bordered by trees. "Here," she says motioning for Abbie and Ichabod to draw closer.

"Boss,"

"Sister," he replies and Lila smiles in turn.

* * *

 

Crane is a different Dragon than her brother had been. She feels protective of Crane in a way she hadn't always for Andy. Andy, older by two minutes if that, the barer of the Dragon Spirit, the prized boy of the family, loomed over her like an aged and wise elder, it was how the family had treated him, how he began to hold himself, taking the world upon his shoulders too young and assuming control of the gang so early. It had seemed that Lila had had no choice but to follow along, but to be her brothers second hand, his go between, her affinity for his spirit made her an asset to perform magic, the first of their kind, in their family, who could wield anything otherworldly that wasn't borne of something taking residence inside her. It was not that Andy was preferred, or even that she was jealous of him, she had no desires for power of her own, not like that, but she wanted what was best for the gang, for the legacy. She had spent much of her youth and adult hood and her service to Ssang Yung Pa, putting their needs before hers.

She doesn't like to admit it, but Andy's treachery, his sudden abandoning of post---suddenly finding her as the makeshift leader of what remained---and then tasked to finish what he had started, taking the whole matter of it into her hands alone because it felt as though it had all fallen to her as duty---funny thing that, the power didn't jump to a blood host when Andy passed, she got none of that inheritance---but all ofhis responsibilities and loose ends, Lila was left to tie them off, she cannot be grateful for his death, for she will always miss her brother---but for the first time she had been given a chance to exist as just Lila, in the world.

It was Caroline, who found her. She was knew and skulking in Sleepy Hollow, having tracked Abbie here, and then Caroline walked out of a shop and knocked her over. She had blustered about it, rearranging her long coat to protect her from the sun and then noticing in dismay, that Caroline's carton of eggs has squashed all down the front of it, when the beautiful dear apologized profusely and offered to clean it for her, for free.

It just so happened that it had been the very day that she'd set foot in town, looking for Abbie, she'd found Caroline, and has more or less been thoroughly distracted falling in love and wedding the woman ever since. Bringing Caroline into her world had been easier than she had imagined.

When asked, Caroline sited coming across the supernatural in her past before. Caroline is deathly afraid of water that doesn't come straight from a pipe to shower----they don't discuss why. Lila had still been keeping an eye out searching for the Phoenix, hoping she'd have the answers to the mystery Andy had left behind, but she was consumed with the everyday sweetness otherwise of domesticity with her wife. Caroline wanted children. Suddenly Lila had found herself wanting them one day too. As far as gang business went, a casino or three they still managed and some dozen or so streets they sold protection to. There were, in fact still living members of the gang, flesh and mortal types. But they managed themselves, and the Gwisin were the ones who followed her, tied, however feebly to her mission.

With Andy, she looked out for him as a commander, her brother, yes, but also as a man she worried would upset all of their handwork. Wary for him, as a man with his own sense of willful recklessness.

With Crane, she worries for him more as a little brother. He is young in this world. And there is a greater danger because of his lack of understanding and experience, that he will suffer for it. That harm may come to him.

* * *

 

Lila is surprised how quickly she has grown fond of him. "Brother," she amends and he steps forward beside her tugging Abbie along. Lila's heart softens. And second time is the charm to have Abbie the Phoenix as a sister. They knock heads fantastically, but she had been beginning to look forward to a future after all of this was over. Just a glimmer, of a different family. A different mafia. She chuckled to herself. Real family friendly business. But until Caroline, it was the only thing she had ever known.

As her eyes track over and over the instructions for the incantation, how the gate that opens to purgatory and the quarry they seek---the Archive, the method required to enter---which is supposed to hold relics tied to each Nine's spirit to aid in safer summoning---as well as less blood magic spells so as not to corrupt them all----but it grows too late for you, Lila, she thinks wistfully. She thinks she can see her veins beneath her skin, roiling black. She squeezes a fist and releases it and watches them flash back to blue and green before clear skin appears once more. She inhales deeply, fixing on the words that show the truth.

Aside from Andy's want to be human, he wouldn't have come here for knowledge of the Nine for anything. She knows that now.

Once he'd had this key in his hand and had read over the writings, this was never a risk he'd have been willing to take.

But he's gone now. And looking on Abbie and Crane, and even that slippery backstabbing Lion, and Caroline, and the people she met in the labs----the threat of them, and this world being destroyed, and her……she swallows hard.

Some risks are worth taking.

Danny marches over and asks, "So, what happens here."

"We say a spell…..I will teach it to you. And we go. Purgatory is filled with threats and temptations that will aim to keep you there, hostage forever. So you must not eat, and you must not drink," she cautions, glancing carefully between Crane and Abbie. "And you must not go exploring," she narrows her eyes again at Crane, accusing. Crane arches a brow. "You know you are curious and bedazzled with the borders of mortality," Lila chides. "We cannot afford for you to go wandering down there."

"Why are you talking to just them," Danny intervenes and then winces.

Lila whirls on him. "Because only three of us can go. Someone must remain to keep the portal safe and open." she glances at her wife. "Two someones."

Caroline pales. "Lila----"

"You cannot go Lion because you are weak, still, and you cannot because you are mortal through and through"

"Lila---"

" ** _Not now,_** Caro," she bites out harshly, feeling guilty at the look that crosses Caroline's face.

Abbie clears her throat. "I take it that means you're coming with us,"

Lila offers a razor sharp grin. "Who better than the Shadow Priestess for the world between?"

Gaze flickering over her Abbie drops her voice, "Lila, is there something-----"

Facade cracking Lila grips Abbie's hand. "Sister, we have a job to do." and extends her hand to Crane to join with them. The three stand in a line of joined hands, while Lila teaches them words.

Soon the air fills with the murmur and swell of the spell surging around them. The trees shake and bow, wind, whistling among them.

Then a crash, like shattered glass, and a window opens before them. Jagged pieces like a broken mirror splinter inwards to the world beyond that they cannot see.

"Hurry." Danny says, his face conflicted. It's not in his nature to wait on others. He charges forward in the fray, but he can still feel that he's not entirely healed yet, would only slow them down. "Be _safe_ and come _back._ " he says meaningfully.

Nodding, one by one, they step through, Lila the last to go. She looks back at Caroline and Danny, watching them with petrified shock before Caroline rushes towards her, flinging her arms around her and pressing her lips to hers. There's a hammering in her heart, and a glint in Lila's eyes that fills her with dread. She kisses her hard, deeply, parting her lips and a slip of tongue, a taste, before Lila breaks away.

"Caro,"

"Come back to me." Caroline pleas, caressing her cheek. "Lila Brooks _I love you, come back to me._ "

" _I love you, Caroline_." shereleases her and makes no promises, stepping through the portal, not looking back as the glass resets itself like a smooth surface. Showing nothing but the reflection of those left behind.

* * *

 

It would be a fae forest, were it not for the evident rot and decay. Were it not for the wraiths and souls and demons that wander around, too occupied with their own personal torments to notice them there. Crane's hand tightens on Abbie and she gives him a reassuring squeeze in turn. Lila moves behind them, eyes darting warily around incase they attract any unwanted attention.

"Souls trapped between crossing over. Some banished here. It's a place for the in-between, those who straddle the line between life and death, good and evil," She inhales sharply. "Light and Dark."

"Lila, where is this Archive. How far must we go."

"Not far," Lila says, she has stopped walking nearly ten paces behind them, turning her gaze on this forbidden world in wonder.

"Lila," Crane presses.

Abbie pulls toward her. "Lila!" she calls sharply snapping the woman out of a trance, but only momentarily. It takes a second before the realize that they've been spotted. A host of ghosts, nothing like their mob, but mangled, woe begone and malevolent things have begun to draw near to them. In the distance grotesque shapes, ghouls and creatures that wreak of decay and destruction begin to slink forward.

 _"Lila!_ " Abbie hisses, alarmed. Beside her Crane tenses and draws her into his side, spinning them around as he surveys the crowd of them drawing closer.

But Lila doesn't move, instead moves, beckoned forward as this nightmare crew part ways and a figure strides through. Abbie's breath catches in her throat and her knees buckle. Within Crane, he feels an odd sort of lurch and leap as if being tugged toward the spectre, but steels himself, knowing it must be the nature and magic of this place to trap them.

Yet Lila goes toward the figure slowly. Her breath going shallow. Blackened veins creeping down her arms and eyes going dim, replaced with something Darker and other.

"Lila!" Abbie cries out, distraught.

The thing speaks, turning it's gentle creature dark eyes on her, and it makes Abbie's whole being quiet in terror.

The same shirt, the same tie and even the shoes. The bloodied hole that was the site of his death.

Crane wraps himself protectively around his wife, his heart thrashing. Lila has been rendered immobile, the inhabitants of Purgatory converge on them and then, there is his predecessor.

The late Dragon, Andy Brooks. 

"Abbie, Lila." His mouth curls into a malicious sneer, rows of razor edged teeth glint and cut through the gathering fog. " _Stay, **I've missed you."**_

 


	23. Dark; The Shadows That Call

"You're not Andy," Abbie quakes. "You can't _be_ , Andy---you're---"

"Ssssh, you're worrying too much about trivial things, come here, I've missed you, Abbie. Come here."

"N-n-no," Abbie continues to shiver, gripping Crane's hand tightly.

His face falls. "Grace?"

Her heart stutters. " ** _No_** ," shaking her head defiantly.

"Grace, why, don't you remember me? It hasn't been that long. You were my Everything. I've missed you baby----"

"What are you doing here,"

"Abbie," Crane rumbles a caution in her ear, keeping her close, eyes darting around. They are surrounded. Outnumbered.

Andy stands still, stricken. "Waiting for you. We'll go to Sleepy Hollow, start over together, live our lives as we see fit, free of all of this. Help me go back, help me be free. Please Abbie, come here-----"

"Do not, Phoenix," Lila drawls. "He is meant to tempt and torment one to stay here. He has come for that purpose and that is all. This is not my brother, this is not him."

"You don't believe that, do you?" he asks, making Abbie his destination he turns away from Lila and advances towards them. Crane raises his voice.

"Stay back!" he yells. "Stay back I warn you!"

"Or what," he sneers. "You'll turn my own power against me?"

"Go," Lila rasps. "This is not Andy, do you understand? He is not real, he's a grotesque wearing his face, and his powers are of here----he is Dark----"

"Do you believe I'm _Dark_ , Abbie?" he extends a hand, head cocked thoughtfully to the side. "Remember the life we planned together? How quickly you forgot me. You," his eyes tick to Crane,"You _replaced me._ "

"You will-----you will rid yourself of the likeness of Mr. Brooks!" Crane growls, growing incensed. The hairs on the back of his neck rise, feeling the presence of monsters writhing in the air around him. "Reveal yourself!"

"Come back, brother," Lila entreats. "It's me you want, isn't it? come. Didn't you bring anything to share? Come I will stay with you."

"LILA" Crane rages, disbelief lighting through him. "LILA WHAT ARE YOU----"

" ** _IT MUST BE THIS WAY_** " she screams back in turn. Already, the Andy ghoul turns toward her, an apple proffered in his hand.

Abbie struggles in Crane's arms, herself noting as well that the walls of the monsters are closing in. "I don't understand, Lila this wasn't part of----"

Tears gather in her eyes. "But it was." Lila admits sadly. "This was always part of the design. This is why Andy would have never done it. The exchange for the knowledge and power found at the Archives is a sacrifice. That one must stay here. That is its infinite trick. This was never meant to be a solo sojourn, but one must leave it solo if a pair. And so, Phoenix." she turns teary heartbroken eyes on Abbie. "And so Andy would have never brought neither you, nor me, for no matter how it turned, he would never leave one of us behind."

It clicks a second too slow for Abbie to process what's happening as Lila accepts the apple from the ghouls hands. "No. **_NO_**. No Lila you are not _staying here!"_

 ** _"I AM GOING DARK"_** she shrieks. Her hair lifts from her scalp, writhing in the air as if possessed and the whites of her eyes begin to bleed away into black. "I have spent too many years in blood magic. I have cut too much, it has worn on me, has been wearing at me for too many years---and better I turn here than above."

**_"LILA"_ **

**_"I WILL BE THE SACRIFICE_** and _you_ will enter the Archives," her body begins to contort, called by the atmosphere of Purgatory itself, beckoning her on towards a monstrous transformation. "You will enter and _find the Light_ and win."

"We are not leaving you!" Crane shouts, even as he clings tighter and more desperately to Abbie, feeling a shift in the air. These things will attack, he's sure of it.

"There must be another way, Lila, there's _always another_ \----"

"If there is one, Phoenix, _Abbie,_ " her body wracks with sorrow and the Andy ghoul coaxes her.

"Eat, Sister, it will soothe you."

"If there is one, Abbie, and Crane----You will ** _FIND IT_** \----" she struggles, features flickering between her own and a nightmarish hag of grey black veined skin and her posture shifting. " ** _FIND THE LIGHT_** " she rasps desperately. For a minute she blinkers back to herself. "Tell Caroline, I loved her with my whole heart. And will never stop."

Abbie lunges forward. "Lila ** _! NO"_**

She bites.

The apple falls from her hand, and the darkness comes streaming towards her. The false Andy throws back his head and laughs, his disguise exploding and revealing instead a skinless malleable form, still rimmed with teeth and now lurching in their direction as the rest of the monsters being to crow and roar in triumph. Stomping and churning in circles like a mad victory dance.  When the cloud dissipates there is only a hunched figure with wild glimmering black eyes in Lila's place.

An abomination.

When she tears back her horrible black mouth she unleashes a screech that pierces their ears as they take off at a run.

* * *

 

Their lungs burn, the adrenaline pumps in their veins. Crane can't catch a breath. If they are to fight their way out of this, he knows they have only one recourse. Now he's seen what it can do, he'd never entertain that Abbie try, but he has already been exposed to quick summons, and he surely hasn't been using it as much as long as Lila----his heart keens for the sudden loss of a sibling. Beside him Abbie shudders. He looks down at her shaking in his arms as they huddle behind a tree. They glance feverishly around, hoping for any sight of the Archives. Lila had said a sacrifice would make it appear, so where was it.

"That cave." she calls, sure enough the outline of a cave on the other side, shimmers and ripples with light. But there is a massive swathe of infested forest ahead of them. "We'll have to run."

"Abbie, Oh, Abbie,"a voice coaxes.

Crane gulps and grips her hand tight in his. "On the count of three."

"One."

"Two."

 _"Abbieeeee"_ the ghoul is somewhere behind them, still using Andy's voice.

"To hell with it." And they bolt, leaping and dodging until they crash against the stone wall and pat along the surface searching for a lock. "Come on, come on," Abbie prays scrabbling at the rock until her fingers catch and she pries away a clod of dirt and paws in Crane's clothes for the key." She jams it in the lock and turns it-----the rock swings inwards and her andCrane stumble through, mere seconds before the ghoul collides with the door slamming in its face. It unleashes a terrible angry yell, but cannot enter.

Abbie heaves on the floor next to Crane. When she looks up there are towers of shelves all around them. Crane heaves, trying to catch his breath. His eyes swing around the room, taking in the tables and the strange artifacts, a fount of knowledge and spells and magic all around them, the answers to stopping their slaughters, unlocking their powers-----the end to blood magic---"Oh God, Lila" he gasps, he sits upright and Abbie holds him.

"She knew." Abbie weeps. "She knew she was turning and…..she gave us a chance, here Crane. We can't screw it up. We….we have to make this worth it. And if there's any hope of getting Lila back----" she chokes and Crane hauls her up against him, burying his nose in her hair. She clutches him back, needing the solidity of him.

When he pulls back he aims for her mouth, peppering her with soft kisses, coaxing her lips open until their tongues tangle desperately. Her arms cross around his neck and she shifts onto his lap straddling him, grinding her hips. Adrenaline and fear demand a place for frenzied energy to go and it chooses him, her husband. It chooses to manifest as gratefulness and just a reminder they are present and here together and love one another.

Lila's face flashes in her mind, her plea to carry her message to Caroline, and Abbie scrunches her eyes tight as her fingers grip in his hair, tugging it hard enough for him to wince, but it at least distracts him from replaying Lila's perfectly pitch black eyes.

Swallowed by Dark.

Does it shimmer still in him, he wonders, as his hands grasps and tug at Abbie's clothes, seeking flesh. Does that fate await him? He caresses her skin running his lips down the column of her neck and she lifts her arms so the shirt can go over head and moulds her freed breasts in his hands. Her soft moan helps to dampen the echo of Lila's banshee shriek. Her arching and rolling and grinding against him busies his senses so he doesn't entertain if a malformed misshapen version of himself is his destiny. As Purgatory triggered Lila's crossover to darkness, is it something here that he can resist?

"Crane," Abbie pants, guiding his hand to where she needs him and he gently moves her over onto the floor and slips his hand between her legs, seeking her warmth and when his fingers glide through she mewls, her grip on his wrist tightening as she bucks off the floor, riding his hand. Her cries creep higher and he loses himself to the blissful cadence of it instead---letting Abbie's cries of pleasure muffle the drag thunk grunt of hooves and cawing and growling monsters that prowl this misery forest. "Baby," she whimpers, " Baby," her voice cracks "come to me," she begs. She needs to get lost too, she needs to be just as distracted and she paws at him, until he undoes his trousers and once she has him in hand the sound of him hissing through his teeth is music to her ears. It obliterates the monster version of Andy, the borrowed voice that had taunted her, batters around in her mind still. Crane's breath goes ragged and she focuses on the present solidity of him, she moves to take him in her mouth but Crane shakes his head hurriedly and bowls her over.

"My love I cannot wait it must be now," and that's all the warning she has before he sheaths himself in her with one swift sure stroke. She groans, arching her hips eager to accommodate him. Both relishing in the sound of their bodies slapping and connecting, their breaths panting and ragged endearments and spurring on to erase the horrors they just witnessed. This is the first time their coupling has ever been like this. As much done out of love as it is a distraction from things troubling their soul. As he thrusts into her, fingers dig into his back, legs wrapping around his waist as they chase the high together, the sweet release.

They blank one another's minds of the terrors that have entered their lives in mere days. His kisses are sloppy, wet, devouring and hungry, animalistic as he drags his mouth across her skin. He bites into her shoulder and the bright spur of pain sends Abbie over the edge, him toppling down with her. He falls on top of her, disheveled sweaty and they breathe together, caressing the others face and framing each other with kisses until their heart rates settle down and they once more look around the room they are in.

Some minutes later, Crane pulls away and Abbie gasps at the emptiness before he helps her back in the shirt and coat and folds himself around her, pressing warm kisses to her neck.

"If she hadn't come it could have been one of us." for the first time, Ichabod Crane's voice is small. "One of us would have had to stay behind." Abbie feels him begin to tremble and reaches for his hand locking their fingers.

"Well we're not because Lila…..Lila made a choice."

"Yes, she did." he nods though there is still a latent fear coursing through him that the longer he remains here, having summoned twice before, may make him susceptible to a wicked change. "Lila said we are looking for relics, Nine, of them, tied to these Spirits. But Who's idea would it have been to hide them here, have they always existed for this purpose?"

"Those are answers, that I don't think we have time to get, let's," she pats his hand absently, " let's look around."


	24. Broken; Laws and Promises

_Over many lifetimes,_

_Heroes and apprentices_

_To Deities vast an Ancient as the world is Broad._

_Have paid homage_

_And have quested_

_And in turn have been gifted_

_A Relic_

_An Artifact_

_That bore the symbol of Protection,_

_and Favour._

_And so_

_For all of these ancient,_

_Forgotten feats_

_of Bravery and Daring_

_There is a totem_

_an object_

_that can be channeled_

_to Call_

_Upon those they served in the name of once before_

_In times of Trouble_

_and Woe_

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Crane lifts his head from one of the books and edges it around the table to Abbie. She receives it and scans over the page he just read and huffs in exertion. Who knows how long they've been here, frenzied scouring of these texts. And the older ones, that they cannot translate, for fear of missing something vital they pile at the edge of the table and hope they can figure out a way to take it all with them. In the endless stretches of time they have spent here,  discovering more myths and legends than their minds can hold, they did find the relics.

A worn, ancient wooden puzzle, what must call to the Sphinx. A Breast plate, that no matter how many times it was struck would not dent or give, for the Lion. The preserved skeleton of a bird, for the Harpy. The dried eyes of a snake for the Gorgon. A tapestry on which stars are charted, which they hope would call Orion The Huntsman. A hefty jug with drawings of satrys and nymphs dancing around the brim, goes to the Centaur. A pouch of Ashes, goes to the Phoenix. The unlit torch, to the Dragon. And a massive Talon, the size of ones hand, for the Gryphon.

They look at the assorted objects on the table dumbly. "We need to activate them," Abbie grunts. One of the texts had given them enough history and direction on what these artifacts would be---had it been one of her friends generational predecessors or another ancient scholar? who knows--- It's a step in a hopeful direction but still doesn't immediately solve their inherent problem. Which is, how to get the relics, to work. "But how, how, how," she mutters, frustration making her frantic. "There's nothing here on how,"

"If the legends of the Nine are like deities, perhaps a prayer? an offering of some sort to them?"

"We don't have time to go shopping for the spirits locked away in our hearts,we don't have time----" Abbie trails off. "It's supposed to make for safer summoning, Abbie screws up her mouth, thinking, wondering if they've come across another stumbling block. "We don't have time for this!"

Crane nods beside her, his eyes red and weary. Outside there are the shadows of the trees and whatever hellish creatures prowling around. His skin itches with anxiety. It's seeming more and more likely they'll have to fight their way out of here and top of which, nothing they've come across suggests yet an option to save Lila.

"Treasure," he reaches for her hands that stretch to heft another tome. "Treasure we must gather what we can, and go from here. If there's a spell in these books, there must be, we must finish this business there."

"But Lila" Abbie chokes. Her eyes burn as she squeezes them shut. "I'm not going up there to tell Caroline her wife opted to stay here so we could-----NO to hell with her heroics, Crane we can't leave here without her. Andy gave up a chance at answers so none of us would have to suffer this fate and I'm not leaving my sister in law to pay this price anyway. Dark or not she's ours."

Crane rises to his feet. "I agree, entirely."

"So, let's try this again, there's got to be a way to break that stipulation that will let her go free."

"Do you suppose the portal would reject her? if we, dragged her out?"

Abbie begins rummaging among the papers afresh, invigorated, tearing through shelves before she pauses, she lets out a little laugh that seems vaguely unhinged. Crane regards her carefully.

"Abbie? Abbie what is it."

"If the Archive itself is the reason for the stipulation, that a soul must stay," she laughs again, this time somewhat mournfully and turns pleading shimmering eyes on him. "What if there is no more Archives." even as she says it, as the cogs turn in his mind, and click, his blue eyes lighting up with realization, her stomach plummets. Exactly everything she didn't want him to do, now she asks it.

* * *

 

Outside the portal it has been only minutes since the trio disappeared into the glass.

Only minutes of Caroline's anxious pacing and Danny shooting her pitying looks.

"Don't worry about her. I've known that……woman, too long and she's tough as nails. She'll come back swinging, don't worry."

"She didn't promise me," Caroline wrings her hands, pacing closer to the glass and pressing a hand to it's smooth surface. Willing it to show her wife. "What if something's happened,"

Danny's hand lands solidly on her shoulder. "You're gonna have to believe that Lila will be okay. It's the only recourse we've got."

They do not notice the shadow that lights down behind them, until they see darkness in the reflection of the portal.

Caroline gasps, frightened, "What----"

Danny shoves her hard in her back. " ** _Run!"_**

A storm of monstrous voices sound around them and then the crash of glass.

* * *

 

They found a satchel. Abbie ties her pouch of ashes around her neck, drawn tight.Crane's unlit torch stowed in a pocket of his coat. And all the other items, the books, laden down in the bag he hefts over his shoulder. Unease settles in Abbie's stomach. "Baby? there must be something here that can start a fire,"

"It might burn down everything within here," Crane concedes, jaw tight. "But would it destroy this building?"

"It might----"

"We don't have time to take the chances. The Archives themselves, must be destroyed. We have gathered all we can to take with us,"He rummages for his torch. "Unless this chooses now to prove useful…." his brow furrows. "I could try a prayer," he mumbles again to himself. "Like the spirits themselves, these artifacts need to be triggered. Whether by blood or a threat to their lives, but each of these…..are rather individualized to the Spirit they're designed for, maybe the way to activate them each is unique."

"Something that will have to be figured out one by one,"

Crane glances down at his forearm, where he had cut twice before, the scars that are still fresh. He replays the threats and danger of summoning again, and dare he try it once more here? Where the very atmosphere seems to call to the wicked? Suppose it overwhelms him? How high is the risk that the Dark will consume him here if he tries?

But does he have a choice?

He contemplates the torch, and the blaze they require to ignite the Archives, the hope that once it's been demolished, would release Lila from her promise to remain here. He has had many frightening, rapid instances to grapple with mortality in the past few days. Identity, and spirituality. Pressing his lips together he dares to hope the three things can twine and both deliver them all safely from Purgatory, without corrupting and losing himself amid the process. He strains and reaches for the remnants of Faith he keeps, and quotes to himself. "Into your hands, oh Lord, I commend my Spirit."

"Ichabod?" Abbie queries, resting a hand on his shoulder. 

Inhaling deeply through his nose he speaks in a controlled voice. "Do we have everything love?"

"As much as we can carry and hope to use."

"I love you, Abbie."

Abbie's eyes widen in alarm, disliking the grave tone, "Crane don't you dare tell me you're saying goodbye----" he's too swift for her. He reaches for his knife and gritting his teeth reopens one wound just slightly, and lets the blood drip on the torch before he holds it aloft. "Into your hands, oh _Dragon_ , I…." he squeezes his eyes shut. " _ **commend my Spirit!**_ "

"Crane!"

The Archives erupts in an angry golden blaze.

* * *

 

Caroline turns around, bewildered, dumfounded, and terrified.

She is alone.

In a strange, dark, twisted place, behind her, the broken portal begins to reset itself again, locking her in here, with whatever dwells there.

But she'd had no choice, she couldn't let that thing get away not after it----

She doubles over and wretches.

Her mind plays back too clearly, the thing that had attacked them. The voice that was a mix of feminine and masculine. The shifting features between woman and man. And it's body, a writhing, wriggling, squirming mass of wings, talons, hooves and snakes. How it had thrashed and ran at them both before picking Danny as it's target. It charged at him and threw him. She heard Danny's groans and cries but there were no fractures, and no blood. No matter how it wailed on him, Danny stood again, until it screamed in outrage.

_"So much less obedient than the others"_

And then it grew. Towering over them both and grabbing Danny around it's torso, its jaw unhinged and------

And then Danny was gone. A yellow light flared to life in the darkness of the creature and spinning it kicked out at the door and hurtled through.

Caroline followed it, because no way was she letting that thing, roam around in here with the others, with her wife.

Yet there's nearly no sign of it here, and only the slithering eerie calling on the wind. She hardly dares to breathe as she hears footsteps approaching. She ducks behind bushes just as a horrible creature emerges.

A hunched bent over crone. Grey skin riddled with black veins and eyes just as dark. Hair a snarling mass of grey.

Caroline remains perfectly still, holding her breath as the thing draws closer, and closer. She shivers as a hand reaches through the branches, barely missing her skin.

Everything is still, silent, she listens as the hag sniffs the air before emitting a screech that makes her very bones vibrate. It drives her to the ground and even then it does not relent, it seems to claw at her skin, fighting for a way to tear its way into her skull, her brain, to drive her insane, to rupture her ear drums---she runs, there's nothing she can do, she can't stand it----and the scream follows her. A sort of heavy tread gaining fast behind her until it flies over head and Caroline grinds to a halt, heart hammering.

It's more petrifying to see head on, and it lumbers towards her, face twisting in agony. It lets out another wail, but this one less piercing. This one a mix of loneliness and anger.

Disturbed. Upset.

It pauses, mere five feet away, and extends its arms before it, as if reaching, grasping for something. And then moans again. It folds it's arms over it's heart and then gripping it's own hair at the roots, falls to its knees and continues to cry. A horrible, weeping, scratching sound, a keening, that is soul deep. It is a struggle for Caroline to recognize words.

" _Why, why, why, **why"**_ it shudders." _**WHY**_   _are you **here!**_ " it wails. Heartbroken. " _You're not supposed to be **hheeeerrrreeeeee!**_ "

Is it desperation, that makes her hope she recognizes this voice? She gulps.

_"L-Lila?"_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh......what just happened to Crane.
> 
> What happened to Danny 
> 
> Where's Abbie :/ 
> 
> And is that thing running around in Purgatory with them


	25. Transform; Transcend The Known

The air was knocked out of her lungs.

Her vision blurred with blue, white light.

Hot on its heels the orange yellow golds and reds of a live, crackling, raging fire.

Below her.

The air is hazy and the ground passes by beneath in a blur, singed, decimated, by streams of fire spurting from the large fanged mouth of the snuffing, huffing, magnificent beast beneath her.

Scales that shimmer black and red. Horns, curling up out of its head, that glimmer bronze. A mane, golden brown and soft to the touch that she grips in her fingers. Her legs latch on to the massive neck. The immense, leathery wings, tipped with a horn each, wings that crackle with sparks of yellow and blue beat on either side of her, soaring, taking them higher into the air. Black smoke curls from it's nostrils, and without warning it spirals upwards and barrel rolls, she screams and clings tight but a laugh breaks from her. An exhilarated, disbelieving, a touch hysterical, laugh, trills through the air as they leave the Archive turned to ash and scorch all of Purgatory below.

"Crane!" she cries, holding tight. "Crane! Ichabod!" she yells and feels his whole body thrum with amusement, like a smug secret laugh. "You did it! You unlocked the _Draaaa_ \----! Crane!" he nose dives, showing off, spraying the forest and the horrible denizens with flames. With affronted screams and cries they turn to smoke and pillars of ash. The edges of this in between world as they fly past seem to dwindle and fade away. "Quit showing off!" she calls affectionately, petting him.

 _"Or what,"_ he roars.

"Crane!" she admonishes.

A defeated sort of howl that reminds Abbie of a scolded dog and his flight pattern evens out. She very slowly scoots up higher to just the back of his head, where she can see his eyes, great clear enormous blue orbs that glitter a little with flames switch back and forth, surveying.

"Do you think it worked?" She breathes as the sky quiets and the forest below seems to grow sparse. There's a shift here. There isn't the unrest of monsters and demons and troubled wandering tormented souls scuttling through here. It is the quiet of a place that's been spooked. "Crane,"

"It's here," He huffs, a trail of smoke emitting from his mouth as he scours below.

* * *

 

"Lila, is, honey is that you?"

The banshee rubs her hands down her craggy face, miserable. "No no _noooooo_ " it continues, bounding to its feet and hopping madly. "You're not supposed to _seeeeee_ me like _thisssssss_ "

"What's happened to you?" Caroline steps forward.

 ** _"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER_** " the yell forces her wife back ten paces but Caroline clenches her fists and plants her feet once she stops. "I have gone, _Daarrrrrrrrk_ and I am _tetherrrrrrred……_ " frowning, the banshee glances down at its feet. The place where a cloud of shadows began swirling once it had eaten the apple, binding her here, manacles of darkness. The shadows about her feet have begun to disperse. Her chains broken. Confused, the banshee holds up it's hands, flickering pale and black. "I don't _underssssstand_ ," it grumbles to itself, unsure, not daring to trust or hope.

"Dark or none, you were just going to stay here?" Caroline demands. "Without telling me? You didn't even tell me a proper goodbye!"

The accusation makes her shrink, cowering beneath the weight of Caroline's evident hurt.

"How could you just, abandon me? Is that why you bothered making vows to me Lila? To break them first chance? _FOR BETTER OR FOR WORSE AND THAT INCLUDES FOR **LIGHT AND DAMN DARK**_ "

The hag staggers, clutching at her chest. Her eyes begin to burn.

"I KEPT TRYING TO TELL YOU. I TRIED TO WARN YOU YOU WERE DOING TOO MUCH BUT DID YOU LISTEN?!" her wife shrieks incredulously, advancing on her and the banshee turns her head away, ashamed.

"It was larger than me. The law stated……for them to find the archive, someone had to stay behind…..and I was becoming….have become an abomination……"

"So you deemed yourself unworthy of coming back home?"

When those black dark eyes turn on Caroline she feels a shock and hurt deep in her core. It resonates through her being. It hurts to see Lila like this. It scares her, to a degree, that amid this awful new face, she can still see her wife. Their is still defiance glimmering in the dark still depths of her gaze. "I love you, and you're coming with me, you old hag. Somehow." Caroline whispers and reaches for Lila's hands.

" ** _Nooooooo!_** " Lila screams, tugging away. "Don't **_touch_** _meeeeee,_ I don't know what I'll _dooooooo!_ "

"That's for me to find out!"

When Caroline lunges for her, the burning in her eyes becomes unbearable, as if they're being scalded, the pain is literally blinding and the heat she feels burrowing beneath her skin, through her bones, lighting up her veins makes her feel she's about to combust.

The light is so bright, so great she howls in pain------

* * *

 

They see the creature that hunts them mere moments before it looks upwards, eyes blazing with hate, running, and then launching itself up into the sky at them. "Hold on," Crane warns, and she feels the fire warming up in him as he opens his jaw and shoots a jet of flame.

* * *

 

Warm. Soft. Agony. Absolute unbearable pain as if she's been scored from the inside out. "Oh God," she whimpers, "Oh _God_ , **_why,_** "

"Ssssh"

Her eyes open. "Caro?" only then realizing her voice is her own. With trembling fingers, she reaches up to her own throat, no longer leathery and veined but smooth, she looks at her smooth hands, the grey sheath that drapes over her form, she touches her returned black hair, and at last, looks up into Caroline's face. The beautiful eyes that brim with tears. She sits up, noting she is wrapped in her wife's arms. The wife that didn't hesitate to touch her even as that wretched horrible screaming thing. "Caro?" she asks again. "How"

"Does it matter?" She smiles, swiping away tears. "But will you not be so stupidmaking decisions for both of us without telling me first? If I wasn't so glad to have you I'd…..I don't know what I'd do, I'll think of something," she holds her close and tilting up Lila's face kisses her softly, tenderly, cherishing having Lila in her arms and murmuring threats of varying degrees if her wife ever so much as thinks of doing something this dangerous and worrying her ever again. Lila nods eagerly to all Caroline's demands, returning the kisses, sitting up to thread her fingers through the red hair and pull her close, desperate to feel her. It had only in fact been minutes of separation, but Purgatory time is fast, and it had already felt like hours, and further mired in the misery of her transformation----an eternity.

When she finally pulls away Lila knows the answer to why she's been restored. First off, those two must have managed to break her bonds to Purgatory.

As for the elimination of her Darkness.

She smiles and caresses Caroline's cheek, kisses her again. "You. You are my **_Light_**."

A matching smile breaks across her wife's face before they hear screeches and roars. Their faces pale.

"The creature came here," Caroline says.

"Abbie and Crane are still here."

Together, "Let's go."

* * *

 

Blow after blow and freewheeling and dodging in the sky. Crane attacks as viciously as he is able but is caught unawares by the swift shifts from one power to another. A starlit arrow lodges in a wing shaft and he growls in pain before the Harpy's and Gryphons talons swipe at him, tearing at the scales along his spine. He rebuffs each attack, and manages to stagger the creature in some instances, but it hits back stronger, rearing and roaring with the ferocity of a lion----

"Crane look!" Abbie points.

His eyes zero in on a golden light emanating from the mass, it flares brightly enough that he just makes out the haunches and golden mane, before he sees him.

Flailing and kicking as if under water, or molasses, moving slowly and clawing within a bubble of light, is Danny.

"It…..swallowed him," Abbie gasps.

"As it must have done the others, but him being infallible----"

"It couldn't kill him, so it ate him instead," Abbie's brain goes into a whirl. "Which means it's using his power too, as a shield. We can't win it here Crane-----"

"Why must you be so stubborn," the thing curses, interrupting them. It sends a snake head lancing forward and it misses Crane by an inch, swerving around to swipe at Abbie but she swings the bag at it and dodges.

"What do you want!" Abbie demands, trying to bide time, whispering to the Dragon, "we've got to make a run for it, find Lila and regroup" he huffs in agreement.

The thing roils angrily and charges at them, all powers at blast,"Each one of you, a part cut of the same cloth, and yet each one fighting till their last breath----although," it jabs and snaps and tears, forcing Crane to play defensive rather than fire any attacks, amidst the barrage of blows it sneers. "None successful in calling forward the Spirit to save them. We're proud of you, as we're sure the Creator is----but your time in serving our enemy is done. We will no longer have you weaponized against us. Your Darkness is ours, and we will have it back, and snuff out your Light. And have no opposition to our assault on this world, this time around."

Abbie pets his scales, "Are you alright."

A growl radiates through him. He's fine, but it's clear to her, he's mad.

The mass of features and creatures goes still long enough to diverge into two heads,A man and a woman. Between them, in the churning mass of its body, Danny kicks still, his face distorted with anger, held prisoner within them. "I am Echnida. Mother of Monsters."

"Typhon. The Father."

as one they intone, "And we are calling you, home,"

Snapping back together as one they soar overhead, legs extended, the talons reaching down to snatch at Abbie.

The Dragon roars in outrage as it dives out of reach, whirling on them and building up a blast in its mouth, unleashing it with a deafening shout.

**_"I BLOODY WELL THINK NOT"_ **


	26. Dual; To Be Both And One

Abbie's shocked screamfills his vision with red and all he can think of are flames.

The blast is strong enough that MotherFather are knocked off balance, dropping her, and winded, lose concentration of the powers they've swallowed, only for a second, but long enough for Crane dodge and weave around them, in time to catch Abbie in her swift drop and begin putting as much distance between them as possible, ignoring the stream of curses that sound behind them.

"Abbie" he calls worriedly. "Treasure are you alright?"

Catching her breath Abbie leans her head against him and pets his scales."I'm here babe,"

His tail swishes in the air like acknowledgement as he pumps his wings, increasing the gap between. "We need to get Danny out of there," he rumbles, snorting out a flame and making a disgruntled affronted noise at the sensation.

"We get out of here first. We can't go at them without a plan, without hurting Danny. Let's find Lila."

Without another word, Crane flies straight ahead, but when an arrow zips past, he's forced to bank hard left in an effort to dodge. The one in his wing, while a minor wound, causes discomfort, and slowing down is not an option.

* * *

 

Hands clasped, they scan the skies until Caroline gestures frantically above. "Lila there!"

Lila clenches her fists angrily. After her ordeal, and seeing the consequences she only just narrowly avoided the idea of trying a spell sparks her with a fear she's never known before. She's irked at it. Lila is not at home with the idea of being scared, much less of her own craft, but there is no terror like the very real shroud of Darkness that had begun to cloak her soul, if Caroline hadn't come-----don't think it, she shakes her head and then notices the glow within the creature, gaining on-----

"He did it." Lila gasps, mouth curling into a smile, spreading wider, wider and brighter than anything she's ever let grace her face before. A smile of pride, a smile of triumph. " _He did it!"_ She let's out a whooping cry of excitement and Caroline glances at her wife, bewildered by the burst of enthusiasm.

"Is that Crane?" she squeaks, feeling uneasy. The toll of so much adventure and unusual circumstances seeming to finally take their toll.

"It is! And Phoenix-----wait." Lila pulls a frown and is dismayed with herself when she asks, "What happened to Lion? To Danny?"

Caroline gulps and chokes on the words, "It---it---it, _ate_ him," she emphasizes, "Swallowed him whole……" hand quivering Caroline points to the monsters glow. "I think that's him, in there."

"Oh no."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

* * *

 

Above Crane's hearing picks up on ecstatic cries below. Abbie tugs his mane. "Down there! Lila and---Caroline?" An arrow narrowly misses her head and the shriek and stench of what now must be the Harpy's power and the hiss of Gorgon snakes begins gains on them. "Questions later, go, Crane, go! Faster!"

A gruff sort of laugh, smug and secret rumbled through him. "Say it again."

"Faster!" she cries.

"Once more," he purrs and Abbie raises a brow in confusion before she catches on.

"Now is not the time to talk dirty Crane! Come on, Go FASTER!"

A delighted roar, two wing beats and he cartwheels without warning, Abbie latched on tight so he can fire six balls of fire at their assailant before kicking downwards and racing toward the pair of women below.

* * *

 

"Honey….." Caroline begins to backtrack, half stumbling over her feet and tugging Lila's hand. "Are you sure that's Crane."

"Yes," Lila answers though she sounds unconvinced. She swallows. "Yeah……" beginning a light backwards jog beside the redhead.

"Then why is he coming at us!" Caroline spins Lila sharply around and pushes her back. "Run run run!"

The Dragon chases them down, the creature continuing in hot pursuit behind them.

Screaming at the top of her lungs Caroline keeps bolting through the forest dragging Lila behind her until the massive claws swoop them up and they yelp in surprise. "We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die,"

"Lila! Caroline!"

Lila chuckles weakly as the earth races by beneath them. She wonders if she should tell Crane she sometimes gets motion sick, and looks up at Abbie riding on the Dragon's back, panic in her eyes but relief on her face.

"It's Crane!" she gestures wildly. "He unlocked the Dragon! And we got the artifacts! and Books!"

Lila bobs her head in approval and puts a hand over her mouth, fighting not to wretch.

"Lila?"

"I think's she's nauseous!" Caroline yells back. "Hi Abbie!"

"Hi!"

"Is this really Crane?"

"Yep!"

A roar of agreement. And a sudden as giant arms come swingings at them.

"What the," Abbie murmurs glancing over her shoulder and feels her heart leap into her throat. It's morphed into the Centaur, only about then thousand times the size it should be, casting a long shadow over them. "Hell. Crane!" she spurs him on. "We need to get out of here!"

"The portal was that way!" Caroline points to the west and Crane angles, straining himself to push forward as the thunderous foot falls gain on them from behind."There! There!" she calls wildly.

Down below they see it, the portal with the glass slowly drifting back into place to close off.

"Come on baby, come on," Abbie pats him gently. "You can do this, you can." The speed increases, her hair whipping back from her forehead and wind shrieking in her ears the ground coming up at them too fast.

* * *

 

They crash and skid and roll.

Crane transforms back to mortal just paces from the entrance.

"The hell brother," Lila groans as she rolls from her back to her knees, grappling for her wife before Caroline's hand lands on her shoulder and they share a smile.

"I wasn't sure I'd fit in my current state," Crane surmises, helping them up hurriedly and all but pushing them through the door. Caroline leaps with Lila's hand in hers and bungling up Abbie and satchel in his arms, stowing his torch again in his pocket bounds through, not once looking back.

Lila staggers to the vehicle, yelling at the top of her lungs. "GO GO GO, COME ON,"

Abbie and Crane bound into the back and Crane leans back on the seat, broken out into a sweat and chest heaving. His eyes shimmer with power, his whole being seems to reverberate with it, but it's clear he's been overwhelmed by assuming the Dragon's full form so abruptly. Not to mention something about the Purgatory air muddled his senses to a degree, threatening in all of his might and newly found magic to converge and turn him. He hadn't wanted to worry Abbie, but he'd been fighting a battle against their surroundings just now as well.

Caroline shoves Lila out of the way as she fumbles with the keys and jumps in the drivers seat, flooring the gas.

Behind them they hear the creature just barely slipping through, enraged.

As they look back they see half of it wedged in the reflective surface, stuck.

The image is so absurd, the danger they just barely escaped so acute and fresh, none of them have any choice, but to laugh.

Within the glow of the monster Danny urges them in their escape.

"Go!" he calls, muffled as they fade into the distance. "Go!"

When the the church yard is far out of sight, the car goes quiet,contemplating the transformations and next steps.

"What the hell happened back there." Abbie says at last, nerves still buzzing but needing to latch onto something anything.

"It came at us at the portal," Caroline replies, glancing at her weary and dozy looking wife. In spite of everything, her heart softens. It's so rare for Lila to be vulnerable like this. She wonder's if she's wrong to think she's looking forward to care of Lila when they get home. Feed her, wash her up. Put her to bed. A day of rest, if they can afford it.

"And got Danny."

"You saw," Caroline shakes her head sadly. "He was comforting just as I was worrying about you all and then…….he really did try to fight it, and it looked like his Spirit was answering…..but it flared up looks like, only after he'd been…..swallowed."

"That's not going to be good for us with this. It can't be defeated while it has Danny." Abbie huffs and buries her head in her hands. "When will this be over."

Crane's hand reaches and squeezes her shoulder. "We're getting closer, Abbie. So soon."

Caroline nods, agreeing. "Soon." they barrel along the road, the quiet interrupted by Lila's snoring and quietly. Abbie leans into Crane, his arm locking firmly around her shoulders and pressing comforting kisses to her hair. He feels like a furnace, and his eyes still blaze. She supposes it will be a while before the Dragon in him calms down. So many changes, so many revelations, and Abbie has come to the grips with the odd fact that this is her new normal, and has always been, she'd just been trying to outrun it for too long. Her fingers knotted together with his she lifts his hand to her mouth and kisses his knuckles. They have so much planning to do and get in order, but they need rest, if even only a for a few hours to strategize. When she meets his eyes they kindle with warmth and she feels her skin flush.

He is her Ichabod Crane.

But he is also this, now.

He tucks a tendril behind her ear and a spark flies past her cheek. His eyes widen in semi alarm, looking at his hand but then he breathes and he inhales deeply. This will be an adjustment, she muses, snuggling into him for the rest of the ride.

* * *

 

"Home sweet home." Caroline chimes as they pull up outside the dry cleaners. "Hey, hey you, sleepy head," She playfully nudges her wife.

"Hmmm Caro,"

Abbie raises a brow intrigued.

"Lila," Caroline hisses.

"Hmmm yes Caro like that, mmmmm"

"Lila!"

An eye cracks open paired with a mischievous smile. "What?" she asks coyly.

"You're impossible. Come on, we're home. Let's catch a little rest and we'll debrief later, guys?"

Abbie nods over her shoulder as she follows Crane trudging ahead, angling himself acutely as he turns through the back room. He's still so hot that his own clothes seem to be burning through the longer they're on his body. In the tunnels he calls for the Gwisin and they lead Abbie and Crane down another hall to a proper bedroom. With a bath. Abbie moans when she sees it. She needs a bath. Direly. The Gwisin leave and moments later return with trays of food. Abbie takes the bath first, sinking into the claw foot tub and Crane watches her lovingly for a moment as she relaxes before moving to the side of the tub to help her wash.

"Did that thing hurt you," he asks, lips pressing on her shoulder.

"It didn't haveme long enough to do so."

He nods, sloshing soap over her skin but his eyes do inventory of her skin, and they're not deep not bruised, but he can see the indentation of the claw marks on her skin. He presses on one lightly and hears her wince. "It left a mark,"

"It's just a little sore." she turns in the tub and runs her hand lovingly along his face. "You did it." she says finally. "You were amazing and you did it."

She's graced with a sheepish smile in answer. His ears turn a bit red. She regards him fondly, pecking his nose and finishes her bath, gesturing that it's his turn while she investigates the plate of food.

He's not long bathing but he approaches her in a silk robe smelling fresh and earthy. His eyes still the blue like the very edges of a flame. He eats silently, heat still rolling off of him. "Crane? is it, still in you? still there?"

"I can feel the power still, I'm unsure how long before it subsides." he flexes his fingers and Abbie watches the tips of them flash to his black claws and back. "Purgatory is a toxic place," he says at last. "I could feel it trying to eat away at me, wear me down to go Dark regardless, I think the relic helped to ground me. But…..I still feel it."

"What was it like?"

Crane exhales. "Like freedom. Like losing everything and gaining everything at the same time. But aware, the Dragon was both a Spirit guiding me as well as letting me embody it---it had----has a voice. I could hear it, feel it guiding me, how to use the new form." he fixes his gaze on her. "Most remarkable is it recognized you."

Abbie pauses with the bite on the way to her mouth.

"Before I'd even righted myself in my mind in the midst of the transformation, the Dragon was already conscious and it knew, to save you. It remembers you, and your Phoenix." his mouth twists. It is a strange thing, after their speculation, to discover that he wasn't lost to the Dragon at all, but coexisting with it, even now to a degree, it understands and twines with him. "Itrecalls love for you. It feels it. As if you were its own……it is like having two hearts beat within me, two fires, two souls that rage for you and your counterpart. Two that would fight to the death to keep you and want to love you with their whole heart." he reaches for her hand, folding it carefully in his. "Both the Dragon and I, love you, and want you."

There's a flutter in her chest that makes her breathing shallow. She sees it, the shifting aged, wise gaze of his Dragon form, blinking back at her, with fondness, adoration, love. And then there is her own Crane with his human eyes that pierce her through now in a way they didn't always before. She feels flushed and rises from the bed, shaking herself out. "Wow," she says softly. "That's, not what I expected," her laugh is faint and when she turns around Crane is on his feet. He reaches for her. Him. The Dragon living in him. Both.

One.

"Come Abbie, come to me"

"Crane," she rasps, "You're not entirely yourself right now----"

"Abbie, I am entirely myself, look at me,"

When she turns her head she sees the crackle of fire in his eyes and her heart skips, her mouth running dry as he crosses the room andhis hands reaches to caress her throat. "This is me, Treasure. This is me."

There is a slight sting as fingers shift briefly to dark claws, scales shimmering on his hands before they recede, but the heat is still there and he's burning through her with his gaze. "I want you." he rumbles. "I want to set your very being aflame, I want to watch all of your inhibitions go up in smoke. I want you to burn for me, Abbie," when he kisses her, she feels the spark ignite, that singular shock of electricity, but as he coaxes her mouth open, she feels the flicker of his tongue inside her mouth, edged with a gentle flame, and the way it twirls and slides, exploring, feels distinctly serpentine. When she pulls back, eye half lidded and dazed, she exhales in a small gasp of smoke and she coughs in surprise. But Crane only watches her with amusement, he chuckles and licks his lips. That's when she sees it. His forked tongue, darting out and looking her over lasciviously. "You taste even sweeter this way." he muses. "When I can taste all corners of your mouth like this, tell me Treasure," he draws her in, hot fingers pressing on her skin, holding her close and she can feel a sort of burgeoning heat emitting from him where he prods against her. "Tell me where else can I taste every single little crevice," he hisses.

Her knees go weak, but he braces her, brushing her hair back lovingly from her face. "Crane, please, you're……" her words die as the flames in his eyes leap with excitement and arousal. It's hypnotizing. He toys with the knot of hersilk patterned robe she had only just donned, little embers lightly singe the material, as his fingers slide it off,although his passionate haste leaves her divested of her garments in record time and has moved faster than she can keep up as he has laid her down on the downy bed. He is bare and naked and erect before her and she suddenly wants him, needs him.

"Crane," she croaks, looking hungrily at his cock. "Are you….you screwing with my mind?" she is sweat slick but still slinking towards him on all fours, greedily reaching to take him in hand.

The heat in his eyes gutter, hurt. The Dragon, insulted, a little wounded. "Never, Abbie, What I am and can be I would wield to protect and pleasure you, but never bring you harm."

The reassurance helps her brain even out, fog lifting. If he had been hypnotizing her, she realizes, he's wholly unaware of it. He just wants to love her. For her to love him back, in the entirety of what he is now. What they are.

"You want me, don't you Treasure?"

"I do," she licks her lips. "God help me, I do," she sighs deeply as she strokes him, watching his face flush. For all of his power, it gutters back here, softened at her touch.

"Then take me, my love, take all that you need," he implores her, then lunges forward to seal their lips together and she feels the heat of flames licking up and down and threw her body before he releases her and she looks down at his impressive length, hot, in her hands.

"Me," she whispers. "You can taste me, after I've drunk my fill." and takes him into her mouth.

It's unlike anything she's ever experienced before. To feel the heat of him on her tongue this way. It's intoxicating. She slides up and down the shaft, marvelling at the little sparks she feels fizzling on her tongue and his groans of pleasure. It feels like a fever. It feels like a dream.

"Abbie,"he grunts.

She is merciless, overcome as she laves him with her tongue, as if she could extinguish the fire of him with the wetness of her mouth, she sucks and pulls and squeezes until he is roaring with pleasure, shooting liquid fire down her throat. She jerks back after she swallows, feeling the warmth settle and coil in her belly. Her eyes are blown wide, intoxicated, and suddenly Crane knocks her over on her back, reaching to cup her breasts. He kneads and moulds them, flicking his tongue lightly along a nipple before sucking it into the warm wetness of his mouth, making her back arch and her fingers tangle in his hair. He releases her with a pop, still massaging the other breast, and breaks to steal a kiss from her, rolling her erect peak between thumb and forefinger, while she whimpers and moans into his mouth, clutching him closer.

Part of her is overwhelmed by the knowledge ofthe power that is still surging through him, she can feel it, God how she loves that she can feel it, it's singular and unlike anything she's ever experienced before. She loves him. Recent events play through her mind and she thinks of all of their close calls and how narrowly they escaped.

To be together is a gift. To have each other. Hearts that beat, lips that taste, fingers that feel and bodies to join. Each other to love---is a perfect beautiful gift she'd dare not squander. They had come too close to losing each other. Nothing is worth holding back, whatever new turns and fears, they grow and evolve together.

So she will take all that he is, the Spirit and the man, and love every ounce, she will stop being afraid and give into this, into whatever they may face, her power, give into him, and let them both tonight, be free.

He pulls away from her mouth to tug her bottom lip, hard enough for it to sting before he swipes his tongue across to sooth it, he kisses his way around her face, still fondling her breasts, and then down her throat. "Ichabod," she moans, as he sucks on her neck, the warmth coursing through him, she thinks he might leave a burn.

Burn.

There's a burst of warmth that floods her body, be it arousal or an energy greater than her she doesn't care. Back down, kissing her breasts, nuzzling them he holds her tight. "I would do anything," he growls. "Anything to keep you safe, here. To stay together. I love you," his voice turns aged here, sage for a sliver of a second--the Dragon.

"I love you," She whispers, releasing a shuddery breath as his lips kiss and caress and taste all the way down her abdomen to her crest of curls that he strokes his fingers through lovingly, petting her, before spreading her legs. He rakes his fingers down her skin and she feels her flesh sizzle and sting. "At last, my turn," he grins.

Hot. Wet. Nimble, is his tongue as it works. And deep. His tongue is longer this way, and she writhes at the control he has making the forked tongue seem to vibrate and dart, and then, presses it's little flame against her button, before his lips latch on, kissing it, then sucks and sends her over the edge, crashing hard.

When he pushes inside her, her body eagerly welcomes him. Her soaking core sucks and pulls on him, insatiable, craving more. He thrusts slowly, like embers, stoking a flame. She feels every bite, every spark, lighting and zipping through her veins. It's otherworldly It's transcendent. Her eyes fill with stars and white light."Faster." she begs. She might combust. "Hit it faster, make me burn." The pouch of ashes around her neck begins to smoke.

As his pace increases, strokes becoming harder and deeper, the heat intensifies, her body takes it all in, the warmth, the fire, she feels as if the world is splitting apart and as if she is lifting from her own skin. As if she is being transformed and reborn. He pounds into her, watching his member being welcomed into his beloved over and over again, and the way she begins to glow from the inside, light pouring out into the room around them.

Beneath her skin is crackling flames and colourful feathers, wings. She arches her back, crying out for him as he pushes her past her brink, she reaches to touch her breasts and screams as the skin on her back tears and great colourful wings of flames explode behind her.

A sound like birdsong erupts in the room, matched with a powerful roar. Bright lights crashing and clashing together in welcome, joining joyously together. It is her Phoenix, running to the Dragon, running to Crane, recognizing them as dual, as two, but also as one. And loving them deeply, as Abbie does.

Her ecstatic cry is not only for the pleasure but the intense release, the freedom of her wings breaking free. They beat softly behind her as she falls back, cradled by them. She exhales happily, watching as he moves and she strokes his arm adoringly, relishing in the frenzied feeling of him moving inside her. "Let go," she breathes, blissful. "Release" A hot spurt and another roar and then he is falling on her again, still inside her, his mouth seeks hers and he kisses her lovingly, deeply, passionately. She wraps her legs around his waist and lifts her hips, swirling her tongue with his, raking her little talons on his back that morph back into fingers and moans deeply in the back of her throat when he sucks on her tongue.

"God, yes," she sighs, happy when she feels him stir and begin to thrust shallowly inside her again. "You triggered my Phoenix," she whispers, kissing his face. "Your love," she smiles and tosses her head back. "It is even stronger than the threat of death."

When he looks at her, it is clear the summoned power of the Dragon has flickered out, subdued by their coupling,and he is mere mortal man again, consumed by the single minded desire to make love to his wife; but spellbound to find his wife caught in a hybrid state, wings extended behind her and skin luminescent with a sheen of gold, and her brown eyes, darting and glittering, and kindling in a way uniquely their own. Less of the dark fire that smouldered in him, and more of the light. It crackles like the dawn breaking through clouds and the happy blaze of a fire to keep you warm. It burns with a beauty that chases hope into dark and dank caverns and burns away shadows. Her fire is so unlike his own. For a brief moment, gazing up at her, he's struck by the notion that he could lose her. That she'll transform completely and lift away from him. Distracted in his awe, she effortlessly rolls them over so she can ride.

The view.

Anything dark that dwelled in him seems to go shrieking away, stunned by her glory. He watches her breasts as they bounce, the beautiful dark peaks that he wishes to kiss again. The ripple and sinew of her abdomen down to waist and flare to hips as she rides him so joyously, and the pump of her wings, creating the sort of breeze that makes him think they are taking flight.

But then they are. She leans forward, face wreathed with smiles and clasps her fingers with his own, and on the power of her wings, she lifts them into the air, the ceiling splits apart. A kaleidoscope of colours anda world long forgotten and unknown arises around them. Marble walkways magenta clouds, and he feels a heaviness in his limps, even as he thrusts up into her, she groans indulgently, spins, and cushions them in the air again with her wings beneath her, giving him the leverage he needs and then he is spilling into her once more. He lays on top of her, cocooned in her arms, marvelling at the shifted world that has erupted around them, before she sighs happily, and they go sailing back down, through whatever dimension they just broke through, her wings fanned out and gently breaking their fall.

Returned, back where they were before. Abbie kisses him twice more and then falls back, exhausted.

He withdraws, watches her eyes flutter closed, and drinks in the naked beauty of her all over again. The particles of gold, the talons that resurge and pull back, as if she flickers between two different existences, and the little embers that crackle behind her birthmark, neither growing, nor fading. A fire lit, yet contained.

"Abbie?" he calls. "Abbie, Treasure?" he swallows and nervously touches her hand. "Phoenix?"

When her eyes open, they bare a soft golden glow. "You have awakened me, Ichabod Crane," a voice intones, melodious, all encompassing and vaguely tired and annoyed. It makes him want to shrink.

"You, and her,have forced me to rise with your love, by means never used before. And you have wearied my host, and myself."

Crane shudders. "Will….will she-----"

"You have broken my nature." the voice continues, but he cannot discern whether it's a good thing or bad one. "Let us rest, that I, we, may heal."

With that the voice fades and Abbie's eyes drift back closed, undisturbed.

Tentatively, he crawls towards Abbie on the bed and curls up around her. He thinks her hears the Phoenix harrumph at him but seems to affectionately allow his embrace.

"It loves you too, Crane," Abbie yawns, tucking his arm under her breast, eyes still closed. "Loves you like I do."

"Like how I love you."

One heart, twice loved. These sorts of wonders and secrets, that only their hearts could tell.

Abbie makes another agreeable drowsy noise, and Crane soon dozes off beside her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon exists within Crane in harmony, just to clarify. 
> 
> Same with Abbie.   
> The Phoenix is a little annoyed because the manner in which she's been summoned is a bit,......unorthodox.....but enjoyable nonethe less ;) she's tired! and she and Abbie have been put through a workout lol.


	27. Deep; Is Love, Is Bonds, Is Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty.
> 
> Lila Caro smut
> 
> Abbie Crane smut
> 
> everywhere a smut smut.

"The lungs on you," Caroline purrs as she withdraws from between Lila's legs, smirking as she throws a leg over her shoulder.

Lila is about to muster a retort just as she hears a racket in one of the rooms down another hall. What sounds like, wings, and, roaring?Both women pause, listening, deciding if they care to stop and investigate. At the same time, wound up, and hot for each other, they grin----no, absolutely not.

"Oh," Lila moans as Caroline presses deeper leaning on her spot, "Caro, Caro _, Caro_ ," she pants.

The looks of lust in her sweet wife's eyes mesmerizes her. Caroline is such a doll. She is also a relentless love maker. And since Lila had been disagreeable with Caroline's fussing and petting once they were alone, abruptly shirking off her efforts to take care of Lila the way she had wanted to, Caroline figured she'd better find another way to get her wife to rest.

Wear her out first.

Caroline had picked her favourite from a modest assortment in the closet before undressing and hurriedly doing the same to her lover and properly equipped, had begun the business of tiring out Lila Brooks, Shadow Priestess, former banshee, with love.

When she'd turned around, Lila had gulped. She was in for it, she knew.

Oh, Caroline was gentle with her at first. The soft sweet lingering kisses on her lips until she opened up and their tongues could tangle and dance, her hands to skim her waist and Caroline's own hands wandering down to her breast, caressing her softly and backing her up to the bed until Lila's knees buckles and down she went, bouncing but once before Caroline was over her and capturing her lips again. Much more aggressively this time, with more passion and fervour, mouths opening wide and kisses sloppy and wet and consuming, tongues pushing and pushing, fighting for dominance and Caroline baring down on her with insistence that she was the one in control. Lila was to be at her mercy. When she'd kissed Lila breathless Caroline's hand trailed between Lila's legs, gliding through her slickness and she had laughed, smiling sweetly.

"Oh Lila you're a _mess,_ " she giggled affectionately and Lila could only moan.

"For you,"

"Well here let me clean you up," her wife offered and then Caroline was lapping at her, fingers pumping, curling, Lila's voice creeping higher and higher into a sweet keening note. Higher, as she chased her peak, bucking, until that sweet cry evolved in a shriek and Caroline half wondered if perhaps some of those banshee traits were here to stay.

She wouldn't necessarily mind if Lila's screams of pleasure threatened to burst her ear drums, if anything, hearing Lila this way spurred her on even further.

So there they were, Lila reclining on the bed, panting and breathless and still yearning for more of her wife's touch. With a grin Caroline licked her lips and kissed and sucked on her wife further, moaning sweetly at the taste of her and making sure Lila was ready.

She reached for Lila's feet, pushing them up on either side and standing between her legs, positioning herself. "And when I'm done with you, Lila, you're going to sleep," she says in a mild scold. Lila nods obligingly and steels herself as Caroline pushes in.

"Oh God,"

Caroline tosses her hair over her shoulder, smiling again, enjoying herself. She loves when she gets Lila like this. She's so composed and cool but when Caroline gets her hands on her she can turn her wife into an absolute quivering mess and its a secret thrill for her. This is her power trip, her surge. This is the only magic Caroline cares to ever learn and know how to wield. She thrusts slowly, down to the hilt, watching Lila stretch as she slides in and then back out, hearing her begin to groan and arch her hips. "Is it good honey?" she coos.

Lilathrashes her head silently.

"Sweetheart I can't hear you," she punctuates it with a snap of her waist and Lila's eyes snap open, her mouth a round O of surprise, her shout obliterated in shock of the change of pace. " _Liiiiilaaaa,_ " Caroline singsongs, slowing down again, drawing it out, feeling herself go hot. She could get off just from watching Lila she's sure.

"C-c-c-caro," she whimpers.

"Hmmmm?"

"CAROLINE DAMN IT"

"What sweetheart what is it?"

"I need, faster, please, _oh,_ faster"

"You want me to what?"

"F--f---"

" _Hmmm?"_

"F---f----urghh"

"Fuck?" her lips wrap innocently around the curse, a little aspirated emphasis on the K, "You want me to _fuck_ you?"

"Yes yes yes! _please,_ "

"Of course honey. Oh and Lila?"

"DAMN WHAT"

Another swift stroke and stutters the breath out of her wife, beginning to drive hard and fast. "I love you."

Lila was about to smile.

Right before she screamed in ecstasy.

* * *

 

The piercing shriek jolts him slightly and Abbie shifts drowsily in his arms. "Hmmm"

"Treasure?" he calls softly, stroking her arm. Around them, her wings are still unfurled, though droopy, as if they too are tired. He observes her back curiously where they protrude and touches the spot gently. Abbie makes a sound and he quickly withdraws. "Sorry Abbie, Phoenix,"

A sleepy chuckle. "You don't have to address both of us Crane," she mumbles around a yawn. "I'm not about to start calling you 'Crane, Dragon,'" she laughs, voice sweet, still just tinged with the sage melody of the Phoenix. "Besides," she snuggles deeper in the pillow. "It didn't hurt, actually, it felt, really nice," she yawns then hums and drifts back off again. Crane slides off the bed quietly and uses the washroom before his stomach growls, hungry again or hungry still he's unsure but he meanders out into the halls, quiet and still and wonders if there's a proper functioning kitchen down here that the Gwisin manage or are they merely feeding them illusions of food. Either way, he doesn't think he'd be surprised.After a second left turn he finds what he's looking for. Surprisingly modern stainless steel place, but meant for preparation only. He goes to the fridge to investigate, finding cheese and some sausage and ham. Sandwiches, sound wonderful. He rummages in the pantry, finds a hearty loaf, cuts thick slices and sets them down on plates. He works methodically, efficiently, adding vegetables and growing more at ease with the space turns around for the kettle---he could do with a cup of tea----the domesticity of it jolts him. He blinks. What day is it?

Suddenly the outside world comes rolling into his thoughts and he recalls.

He has a job. He's a professor. Abbie's a counsellor----can she keep that position anymore? She'll have to change her name back----- he frowns. While they've been galavanting in and out of secret worlds and fearing for their lives, the real world has been turning without them and---he should probably call and declare himself sick for the rest of the week, cancel lectures. Or have Abbie do it……but have reports gone around she's missing? Is there still a search going for her or has Morales let the case go cold? "My what a mess," he muses, brow furrowing. He'll have to talk with Abbie when he returns to the room. He's just finished brewing tea, laying out the sandwiches when he hears a shuffle behind him as he turns around and expects to see John but it's Caroline who collides with him in her robe.

"Oh!" she flusters, smoothing bedraggled hair. "Hello Ichabod! Sorry if I frightened you,"

He inclines his head. "No harm no foul Caroline," he gestures to the tray he's prepared, "Just making a snack."

Caroline beams. "Me too, I'm starving,"

"Worked up an appetite," he agrees and pauses. "I mean after today, what a day today has been," he winces at the over pronounced formality of his tone.

Her mouth quirks. "Yeah. About that, are you and Abbie alright? We thought we heard roaring,"

Blushing, Crane averts his eyes, "Apologies, that was me."

"And birdsong?"

"Abbie,"

Piqued, Caroline raises a brow, cocking her hip and folding her arms. "Well that explains the noises----"

"How is Lila?" Crane quickly interjects. "We heard a scream---I'd have sworn the banshee had returned."

It's Caroline's turn to blush and Crane arches a brow in challenge.

"Yeah…it was Lila…..no, not the banshee"

" _Oh_ ," He nods. "I _see._ " He reaches for his tray. "She's _taken care_ of then, sleeping soundly?" he inquires cheekily.

Smirking Caroline answers, "Like a _baby._ And Abbie?"

Crane grins smugly back. "Like _sleeping beauty herself"_

Sharing another knowing look Caroline respectfully inclines her head to him and Crane does the same. In the hall he chuckles quietly to himself.

In the kitchen Caroline shakes her head and bites back a laugh.

* * *

 

"Treasure?" Crane calls upon reentry. Abbie is more fully awake now, though still golden, and still with wings, they fan lightly.

"Hi," she smiles. "That looks good, bring some for me?"

"Of course." He sets the tray down and offers Abbie half of a sandwich, letting her swallow a few bites before brushing her shoulder lightly with the back of his fingers. "How are you feeling?" he asks, trying not to let on he's a little concerned about her wings still being present.

Abbie thinks. "I understand what you said earlier, better now." she takes a sip from the offered mug of tea. "I can sense the Phoenix. It feels like we share, thoughts, almost? Not all the time, but like the Phoenix can hear me and I can hear it."

"In tune."

"Yeah."

"Did….did the Phoenix say anything about this," he sweeps his hand to encompass her form and Abbie gives him a lopsided grin.

"Only that the manner in which we awoke it was very unorthodox and it's a bit confused on how to right itself. You and the Dragon banged our brains out so we haven't figured out how to go back to normal yet," she teases lovingly. Crane's ears turn pink.

He'd dare say he hears, or is it he feels, the Dragon within him huff a sound that almost sounds like ' _Oops_ '

Abbie turns her shimmering gaze on him and motions for him to sit closer. He does, and her wings shift to encompass around them, like a colourful, warm shield. The flames have dwindled, and leave behind feathers in the same hue. He marvels at them, and Abbie watches him, her being filling with mirth and glee.

There is one thing she understands. She is new. She is rebirth, embodied. She is Light and free and, happy and strong, in this transformation. She has no answers or surety about the future beyond that she knows she will face it. She will conquer it. Her fear has gone. She arches the opposite wing to reach over and tickle him, a feather wriggling in his neck. He shivers and turns and finds Abbie pressed close to him.

Her wings have folded them both within close quarters, and she leans precariously closer still. The wing at his back taps him so he falls forward and she grasps his hands, planting them on her waist to steady him as her wings fold tighter.

"I love you," she murmurs, and before he can get a word in edgewise she angles her head and fits her lips to his, parting his lips with her tongue and her fingers gliding up to tangle in his hair she pulls him close. "I love you with all my heart. With every ember inside me and every feather on my wings," she giggles, kissing him again, moaning softly as his hands skim her back, up to the spot where the wings break her skin and she tears away from his mouth, sighing at the touch. "That's so nice," she whispers. He moves to kiss her neck and keeps exploring her back, his fingers brushing against her feathers and her mouth opens into a light little gasp, beginning to pant. He kisses down further and she begins to pull away, and so her wings fall back to give him more room and better access as he nuzzles and kisses her breasts, tenderly, reverently. He pauses to drink her in and reaches to stroke her wings. Her eyes latch on to him and darken to smouldering molten gold, the glow in her chest pulsing stronger. He pets them slowly, watching her face, how she preens at his attention and then reaches to kiss a feather and her eyes flutter closed with a shuddering sigh.

"Do you like that Treasure?"

"It feels really, really nice," how can she explain that beyond it being pleasant it actually just feels like love? For all of the secrets she knowingly kept, and everything she has had to reveal and reveal again, having her past blown wide, upended, and he has been there through it and even now she is changing again, she is unknown and he is still here with her, touching her, loving her. It feels just pure sure and belonging. She doesn't think she could be any more bare to him than this. She relishes in the feeling of being an open book. Beautiful and strange and nothing to hide, nothing she wants to.

He leans his head on the softness of her wings and she looks adoringly at him, watching him appreciate and embrace this new part of her this way makes her heart so, so warm. "May I make love to you, Abbie?"

She wrinkles her nose in question, in her mind she hears the Phoenix hum, 'what an _odd_ question, as if he asked when he rattled me awake. Ramming again and again. Tell him and that flying serpent', it says, voice teasing, 'to be gentle.'

"Gently," Abbie smiles.

Slowly, Crane eases Abbie down on to her back before he slides in, very very carefully. He closes his eyes as he moves and Abbie watches him, though distracted by the building pressure.

"What are you doing," she asks, stroking his arm and then quivers when she feels it. A small, tiny tiny spark. He begins to grow warmer and Abbie watches him, transfixed as he bows his head, continuing to rock into her, her eyes widen as scales creep up his forearms and with a grunt and growl and a leathery snap, she is no longer the only winged being in the room. She looks at him, amazed, feeling her wings arch and bend toward his own as if magnetized. His strokes increase ata steady pace, harder, infinitesimally faster, sweat beading up on his forehead with the amount of control he exerts and his wings flap back and forth steadily faster as well, creating a gust of wind. She arches to take it, to accommodate the weight and force of him, a sweet ache she gladly endures, and suddenly the world falls away beneath her.

They plummet into a night sky shimmering around them, many moons glittering in the distance, somewhere adjacent, or below, it's impossible to tell is the world she had taken them through with it magenta clouds and walk ways.

Where her world had been the brilliant warm Light, his is a comforting, soft dark. Nothing of malice, nothing that is wicked. But the cozy, cool nights, the nights that draw you to contemplate your existence and if your soul will know where to walk when it has passed, and if the match for your soul is out there, his world is the dark of the quiet questions that tumble through your mind in the wee hours.

And with him now, they are all answered, over and over and over again. The great expanses of the unknown no longer half done incomplete and faraway, but present, welcoming in their mystery and happily unfurling all of the wisdom that can be shared across time and space immortal.

Complete.

She reaches release with a sigh. Her wings buffet back, both of them pushing the other through, toward and in-between dimensions, gasping and delighting in the shifts and planes of universe and worlds and each other, until they hover somewhere in the middle, back in the room, arms folded tight and cherishing around the other. Lips seeking each other out.

'Well, I suppose that's just what I needed after all,if I could just-- _ah ha!_ Got it'.

Abbie hears the Phoenix just before her wings fold abruptly and sink into her skin, leaving her significantly colder than before.

Crane pulls away, holding her in his gaze as his fold and disappear he hears the Dragon rumbling within. 'It's been a long time, to live so long and be made of a existence that sheds the previous, can muddle the memory, she just needed remembering,' the Dragon huffs and then seems to lay its head down to rest.

Abbie breathes deeply beneath him eyes shimmering. She touches his face. "Crane?"

"Yes Treasure."

"I don't know how much of that I can survive," she smiles.

"To be honest, neither do I."

"What a way to go," her eyes twinkle. "My man."

He kisses her softly before leaning his forehead against hers. "Indeed."

* * *

 

Lila saunters into the dining room, sneaking up on Caroline she snakes a hand around her waist and pulls her close, nuzzling her neck. "Hmmm" she hums softly.

"Li---" her words are muffled by Lila pulling her in for a lazy languid kiss, tongue twirling in her mouth slowly. When Lila pulls away Caroline clears her throat. "Ahem"

Lila only then glances around the table and notes theres an audience. She groans. "Ahh hell they're still here. It wasn't just a bad dream?"

Caroline chuckles, "No. All of that was real-----"

"Purgatory and turning into a banshee?"

"And scaring me to death," Caroline admonishes. "So help me if you ever pull a stunt like that again----"

"You'll what, Caro," she coos. " _Put me to sleep?_ You know I like when you _tuck me in,_ " she taunts.

"Lila we have company!"

At the table Abbie and Crane watch the exchange in amusement with their feet up on the table. They've been talking about how to sort out real world goings on while they handle this supernatural muck. Lila switches her hips over to the table and takes a seat, eyes raking over them both.

"Glad to see you finally found some clothes, can't have you burning through the Dragon's wardrobe Phoenix," she grins wickedly and Abbie sticks her tongue out at her, mocking. Lila leans back, head cocked to the side, "We'll have to outfit you proper you know. Like how you should have been back then. We still have people in the city, they'll want to come in and meet their new leaders."

Abbie and Crane exchange glances. "Lila," Crane starts.

"Oh no you don't. This yours. This all yours. What you do with it? Bah." She flaps her hand in the air dismissively. She loves legacy and tradition and magic and her gang----but all of that culminated in very frightening consequences and in the thick of it she realized the one thing she was about to lose and wanted most had no connection to any of those other things. No, everything that has meaning to her about life and love, is bound up in that quiet red head over there who takes care of her and stands by her and dreams of starting a family.

Lila's mouth twitches now sadly. She understands, what Andy had been chasing now. What he wanted. What he saw as more important.

I see it now, brother.

"Lila, Abbie and I both have lives, to return to,"

"I tell you, they are yours to command. Turn them all around if you want. Let a few go, but I suggest you have them sign a pledge before leaving you to avoid rivalries."

"You sound like you're ready to retire," Abbie says thoughtfully.

"Ahhh more like a sabbatical. Once all this, creature nonsense finish. Try to take some time and figure out magic without it being dark----I'm not willing to make those risks again." she shakes her head firmly."Speaking of magic," she beams. "You have awakened the Dragon,"

"Congratulations Crane," Caroline says, sitting down beside Lila with two mugs of coffee.

"Thank you," he nods. "Abbie, has had success as well."

"Oh? Phoenix you in it now?"

"I am." Abbie nods proudly, shoulders back head held high.

"Well show me," Lila asks excitedly. "What the damned things look like."

Abbie withdraws her pouch of ashes that dangles inside of the proper shirt that Gwisin had found her. Crane withdraws his torch. Lila examines them, intrigued.

"And no blood for summon?"

"I shed some blood, to ignite it, at first." Crane admits and barrels on as Lila narrows her eyes at him, about to scold. "But I've tapped into it since, and had no need of, either. The relic seems to help the Spirit bond with the host, entwine with them, not just summon."in fleeting and obscure terms, he explains their ability to shift between Spirit form and human and hybrid. Lila and Caroline listen with interest. Lila turns to her sister in law.

"And you Abbie, how did you unlock the Phoenix?"

"Welll…..I…..uh….we……"

Amid the stuttering Caroline leans in to whisper in her wife's ear and Lila perks up.

"So we weren't imagining the noises. Well, if that did the job, so be it. I am happy for you both to have achieved this. I am curious about you now being Dual beings, however. If the Spirits joining with you now is beyond host and occupant, and something more……rooted."

"How do you mean?"

"Genetic," Lila says matter of fact. "It will be interesting to see what becomes of your spawn."

Abbie smiles. "Looking forward to being an auntie, Lila?"

"In fact, Phoenix, I am."

Crane clears his throat. "Abbie has made a call, I hope you don't mind, to….?"

"Joe? down at the labs? I think we ought to go there, and check out the state of the others. And Lila, we managed to procure some books actually from archive, but I wanted to run an idea by you."

"Yes," Lila says tentatively. It is so rare that Abbie request her opinion of anything she cannot help but feel instantly wary. "Go on."

"You said they need to be alive, for their hearts to be restored properly."

More cautious nodding. "Yes,"

"Well." Abbie looks to Crane and he grips her hand and breathes slowly. She'd told him of her plan already and he wasn't immediately thrilled by the idea but he doesn't necessarily see another way. Abbie turns back to Lila and continues, "Well, what if they could be, reborn?"


	28. Quake; What Rises From The Depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> making up my own mythology as usual,  
> note, severe creative liberties taken here with monsters and appearances and their goals. 
> 
> heh heh, heh, forgive me the mess. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also Joe has arrived!
> 
> and flashback to Danny calling the labs before the others went into Purgatory.   
> comments are love though! looking forward to thoughts!

Lila blinks a few times, unsure if she's heard correctly. She places her palms on the table and stands, cocking her head to the side, "Did you say, Rebir---"

"Boss," one of the ghosts interrupt.

Lila's concentration broken she turns to the it. Crane stands. "Yes?"

"We found----"

" ** _LET ME GO. WHERE IS DANNY REYNOLDS_**."

Crane furrows his brow, storming around the table. "What the devil----"

"We found him trying to break in upstairs." The Gwisin finishes and shuffles to the side where four more of the ghosts stream in with a kicking and yelling mandangling between them.

"Who are you. State your business."

"First off. Call off the ghouls!"

Crane raises a hand solemnly, and then glances at Abbie. She nods. "Release," he commands them and they drop the man who staggers a few paces before gazing around wild eyed until he points an accusing finger at Lila and Caroline.

"You! Where is he? Where is Danny?"

Lila holds up her hands in a placating gesture and Caroline offers an empty seat.

"Down, Wendigo," Lila coaxes.

" _Reformed_ ," he grinds out, glancing uneasily at the chair.

"Technicalities,"

"Lila," Abbie calls, ticking her gaze to the man and her brows raised. "Who is this?"

"Did you not call him? This Joe Corbin, Lion's man."

"I am not----"

Lila arches a brow at him curiously. "You run the labs in which the others are contained, or did you mean something else, pup?"

Joe bristles. "Not a damn thing." His eyes land on Abbie. "You called me?"

"Abbie Mills, Ichabod Crane," she performs the introductions and watches as her husband and Joe shake hands cordially.

"Well, I suppose Abbie has informed you have developments?"

Joe cuts his eye at him. "Every time there's a 'development' something goes wrong." he heaves a sigh, scrubbing a hand over his face. "So. You gonna tell me what our next move is?"

Abbie clears her throat "There's something I'd like to try, actually Joe. Hadn't planned on you coming here---"

"I came as soon as I heard Reynolds was in trouble."

The room quiets with the weight of his words, ringing with familiarity.

It is the determined tone Abbie had used in her desperation to get back to Crane.

It is the heartfelt stubbornness of Caroline, berating her wife.

There is meaning there, and silently, they all understand.

"He's alive, from what I could tell," Abbie offers. Crane nods, tentatively resting a hand on the mans shoulder.

"We're going to get him out, and free the rest of them, all of them."

Joe gulps as he surveys everyone in the room. He works his mouth, thinking before he shakes out his shoulders and nods. "Alright. Well let's hear your plan then. How can I help?"

* * *

 

Joe and the other medics were administering the third round of medications to the corpses when his phone had gone off. Sticking the syringe in Katrina's arm and depressing the plunger he had answered with his opposite hand.

"Joe Corbin, Lions Labs,"

"Hey." he'd known the voice.

He'd huffed in irritation. "What do you want------and it better be good,"

"Touchy."

Joe blinks, checks around the room as he withdraws the needle, discarding it and blusters out the lab doors into the deserted hallways. He walks a few paces, putting distance between himself and the lab so as not to be overheard before he speaks. " _Touchy_?" he repeats, aghast. "You heap up supernatural work on my head with no clue yourself of whats going on just that I'm supposed to fix it and somehow keep it……maintained afloat while you're out God only knows where and I'm **_touchy?_** "

" _Joey_." Danny drawls and Joe's heart gives a thump. **_"Joey,_** " he says again, warmly. "You're the best and I have faith in you. I just need you to keep things under control, we're on the verge of something here."

"We, who" he'd inquired tersely.

"I can't give you a roll call right now Joe, I just wanted to check in with you. Let you know how things are going, that I'm alright."

"I didn't _ask_ how you _were,_ " Joe grumped.

A chuckle. "No." he agreed, "No you didn't."

"Well what's happening? This monster collecting your hearts, all that, what are the steps to stop it."

"I told you we're looking for a way to unlock our own powers, so we have a fighting chance. They found a key---it's a long story, but we're about to conjure an entrance to Purgatory."

"Purgatory?"

"You've been in this supernatural game a bit now Corbin stop acting so brand new,"

"I'm not acting----" he'd snapped his mouth shut when he heard the other man chortling on the other line, teasing him. "Just, just hurry up, all of you. And come back safe. "

"Course we will---"

"Danny" he reprimands. "You're infallible, not immortal. Remember that. You might not show wear and tear but don't think you're insides wouldn't still feel it."

"What's that supposed to mean Joe."

"It means don't be an idiot and pull any heroics. Given what you are? my instruments won't cut through you proper to save your life if you need it." he says seriously. "Something goes wrong inside you, ruptured, punctured, crushed, shattered broken? I can't open you up to help you. So don't be stupid."

"Joey."

"I mean it." a pause. "And don't forget you owe me a raise after all of this. I think I've got grey hairs from the whole thing."

"Another raise? how many raises is that I owe you now?"

"A---a lot, okay? You owe me a lot of raises,go do what you've got to do."

"Joey, I promise, when I get back? I'll pay you _all_ of those raises, in _full_. Okay? Hold down the fort for me, you've got this. "

"Bye, Reynolds."

A snort, "Bye _, Corbin_."

* * *

 

Joe shakes his head in disbelief and catches Lila's dubious expression.

"So. What. You…..rebirth, the corpses? How would that work?" Joe presses, skeptic not because he doesn't believe, but because he doesn't understand how it could be possible. "You're going to what, set them all on a pyre? and then, then-----"

"They come through the fire, living, and then we can restore their hearts." Abbie summarizes.

"Right but the hearts are still in MotherFather?" Joe queries. "If I'm following this right? so, doesn't that mean."

"We'd have to get them all in the same place. Most, most likely," Crane agrees, unease settling in his stomach.

"So we're going to lure the creature out?"

Abbie shrugs. "Or wait for it to find us, it's hunting us after all, it's only a matter of------"

The whole room rocks and quakes. The light fixtures clatter to the ground and Caroline screams as a fissure opens up, splitting the floor, widening at frightening speed.

Crane grabs Abbie's hand and signals Lila. She stretches for Caroline's hand as she narrowly avoids slipping down into the cavern and Joe flattens himself along the wall on the opposite side.

"The hell," Abbie pants and then her blood runs cold.

Rabble.

Voices.

Maniacal, hissing, slithering, voices. A cacophony of sound, like marching, like drums, and the room seems to heave as the ceiling continues to rattle.

Across the room Joe watches transfixed and then meets their gazes. "We've got company"

As they glance down, into the depths, they see them. The writing horde. The mass of demons and spirits fighting and clawing their way steadily up from the depths. Flashes of claws fangs and yellow black and red eyes. Their chanting growing more wild and frenzied as they draw near. 

Hands clasped, they run and leap, not daring to look down but feeling the roiling heat rising from below and the voices and clamour that grows louder, more insistent behind them. Joe helps them over the side and swallows, urging them down the halls.A group of theGwisin form a wall behind them as they bolt down hall after hall, the ground continuing to quiver and quake and more cracks splitting open the earth.

"What's going on!" Caroline calls as they flee.

"They have come to reclaim the Earth, all those who wereimprisoned below it, this way!" Lila yells, turning sharply right.

"What?"

"Tartarus"

A roar rumbles down behind them and suddenly the earth lurches and all of the ground cover is lifted away, exposed to the sky above. In shock they look above them, at the slab of ground being upheld by a bulbous monstrous creature with one gigantic rolling eye, turning to and fro.

They gape in shock at the grey blue purple swirling sky all around them.

The sounds of screaming and despair that grows in the distance.

They gather themselves quickening among the noise, grappling in the dirt to haul themselves out of the tunnels, the Gwisin bolstering them as much as possible and following after like a barricade.

Abbie clutches the bag of artifacts and books, grateful she had kept them in her possession as they scramble away. They turn toward the car parked outside the dry cleaners until a large fleshy foot descends on it, splintering it beneath its weight.

"What's happening? Lila?"

"They've been freed from Tartarus, all tormented and tortured souls, all the evil that dwell within every monster they could summon to their cause and ----"she glances over her shoulder and swallows at sight of the cyclops looming large over all of them. It hurls the slab of earth into a building across the street, it explodes on impact, demolishing the building.

In the sky there are crackles and flashes of light that are of no earthly design. The lights strike the earth and left behind in each beams wake is a warrior of shadow and starlight, weapons that glint and glow and teeth that are sharp knife points, threatening to shred.

 "and, _Titans_."


	29. Reunion; Those Relatives You Do Not Wish To See

Joe swallows. "Well they don't look friendly, do they."

"Astute, Wendigo," Lila points out.

Crane grips Abbie's hand. They share a look and that's all that is needed.

Within, the Dragon and Phoenix answer; Ready.

* * *

 

A roar and a screech, is the only warning anyone has before Abbie and Crane vanish, and in their place is the hulking Dragon and it's fiery counterpart, launched high into the sky, darting, glimmering and bright, distracting in her beauty---for a moment the Dragon's eyes track her flitting movement, entranced. This is the first that they have laid eyes on the Phoenix complete.

At once arresting and terrifying. In her sage molten gold eyes is a wisdom, a baring of wariness and near disregard. The gaze of one who has seen thousands of myriad lives, and so values not the lives of her foe not an ounce. The body and feathers shimmer and ripple flames and sparks of gold, talons that curve into glinting bronzed points and a beak, razor sharp, that catches the light.

Him, in his dark array of scales and leathery wings, crackling yellow and blue beats slowly, calculating.

Below, Joe takes on a defensive stance, a knife---presumably one of Lila's many---in hand. Caroline and Lila beside him armed similarly as they gauge the Titans that look on them with an unnerving smile of glee.

As if they will very much so relish tearing their group apart.

The air is heavy with pause, assessing, the miscreants and Titans, even cyclops, taking in their new foes and with interest before he hurls the first swing, aimed at the Phoenix.

She dodges nimbly at lets out an affronted squawk, before circling back around, faster than the monster can turn and angles her brilliant wings. It's one rolling eye tracks her beauty, hypnotized by it----so as to miss her hurtling towards it ever faster, talons outstretched.

There is a wail of enraged agony, the squelching sound of it's eyeball being pulled from nerve endings and squished in her grasp. The splatters of membrane and blood that fall. Their group taking advantage of cyclops pain to launch their attack in full force.

The Titans are quick and relentless and hungry.

There are several cries and gasps below as their strikes and blows, and teeth, find their marks.

The Gwisin fan out in a hurry to offer aid, a regenerating force to beat them back, but the Titans are persistent and keep surging onward, sensing the tie to the Dragon, aiming to attack him instead.

The Dragon launches into the air, beating them back with gusts of wind and releases a stream of fire that scorches the devils and spirits, evaporating in shrieks of steam, before turning to the now blinded cyclops, still swinging meaty hands at the Phoenix that darts around his head, taunting him with its eye.

It's chaos.

Bedlam.

The more they defeat the more than seem to keep coming. They fight as hard as they can. Staggering under the weight of their own bruises and sore limbs.A Titan advances on Joe, head cocked thoughtfully to the side. Hell hounds stalk forward beside it. They turn their noses to the air and sniff, inhaling deeply.

"You are one of ours, a beast. come back to us, wolf" The Titan lunges.

A strangled cry draws their attention, divided as it is, to Joe. The bloody gash that opens up like a bloom across his chest, followed closely on the heels of his scream, a feral wildgrowl. His body contorting and going down to all fours. Bones snapping, shifting and changing.

Beside them, Lila pales.

"Retreat!" she screams. She grabs for Carolines hand and begins tugging her towards Joe, praying she can reach him before his transformation is complete. "We must retreat! Dragon! Phoenix! hurry!"

Quick malicious snipes and howls and chunks of cyclops flesh fall to the ground before it does, thundering the earth with its weight. Phoenix lights on its head a moment, pinching the fleshy skull between her talons---cleaning them of blood and gore, before flying off, leaving the monster there, pecked to death.

Joe's eyes light up yellow and blue fur erupts from his shirt.

"What's happening to him!" Caroline yells.

Lila tries to grip his face as he thrashes. "It is like Purgatory. They carry in them Darkness, everything they are, their weapons, to let the Darkness in, it is triggering his dormant Demon's transformation----we must get him away from here,"

Another burst of flames to distract the creatures and the Dragon alights, wing extended. They clamber on, dragging Joe, who convulses and contorts, his face screwed up in agony as he fights.

"Caro---" Lila quivers. She is shaken. It is this easy to trigger the Turn now. Had they caught her----" Bandage?" she asks feebly. He takes flight with them, Phoenix following closely behind as they put distance between themselves and the fray. Barely able to catch their breaths. Caroline rummages and comes up empty.

"No," she rasps, breathless. "No, Lila----"

"Joe?" Lila calls. "Joe you can fightit, I know you---gah" in his flailing, his hands shifted to claws and back, one of them catches the back of her hand. Blood wells up swiftly from the cut.  She watches in horror as black veins begin to spider web across her skin. She snatches her hand back and clutches it tightly to herself. Chanting over and over, not again, I will not give in again. Yet she can feel the Darkness threatening to coil around her heart and drag her back under.

"Lila?"

"Back Caro"

"What?"

"I **_SAID!_** " she screams, a blood curdling sound that startles the Dragon, throwing off his beat pattern. She screams and screams, a piercing knell, veins clawing and creeping up her throat, until she is raw and hoarse. When she quiets, she turns on Caroline and heaves. One eye, beautiful and human, the other, pitch black and wild. Patches of clear skin on her body with patches riddled in blackened veins.

"Lila?"

"Give---give----me a mome-- ** _AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!_** "

Another terrible shriek and the Dragon jerks, it's ears assaulted, begins to corkscrew down to the earth below. The Phoenix dodges back to escape the assault of her screaming but keeps them in sight, following their descent.

Joe groans as his body continues struggling to shift into a form he rejected so long ago "The labs" he rasps "Can we make it to---" grunting and growling with strain as Caroline fights to keep everyone on board, bracing for a rough landing.

The Dragon roars once as a warning before they are all tucking and rolling onto the ground, just on the edges of the forest. Crane rises from the heap, shaking out his limbs and wriggling a finger in his ear. Moments later the Phoenix alights, folds its wings sharply around its body and when they open, Abbie emerges, wings rapidly shrinking back into her skin. She clutches at Crane's arm warily, watching Lila and Joe heaving in similar states of distress.

"Lila," Caroline calls, catching at Lila's hand. "Lila, look come back to me, breathe, okay, you're fine. You're still there."

The human eye blinks at her with recognition and Lila takes a deep breath, chanting quietly to herself, a mantra, "Darkness gives way to light, darkness gives way to light," Caroline squeezes her hand encouragingly, presses a kiss to the black veined wrist.

"Darkness gives way to light, darkness gives way to---- ** _RAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!_** " Tears spring to Caroline's eyes, the pain from Lila's wail, palpable, biting and stinging. It is not only the banshee scream, but also Lila's human voice, the duality of it, crying out in twin struggle. Feral and forbidden and born of pure agony. The scream dies off and reduces Lila to babbling over and over, reaching back for Caroline's hand, holding on tight to their bond, their love, the way they had chased away this darkness in Purgatory together. "Darkness gives way to light, darkness gives way to light----"

"Darkness gives way to light," Caroline assures her. Lila's body wracks once more, shuddering, before snapping back to herself. She blinks her dark brown eyes at Caroline and smooths over her restored skin.

"It's like a contagion," Lila mutters. "A virus. Once it gets in, it can wake up and turn on you at any minute. The Banshee will always be inside me now," she murmurs and turns her gaze on Joe whom Crane tries to restrain, willing him to calm down. Now Joe sounds as if he is whimpering in defeat, his words muffled around the mouth that has become crowded with fangs. "He will always have the wendigo."

"But it can be controlled," Abbie says. "Or at least, reversed……what you said there, about darkness, giving way to light, it's true. And….come to think of it, that's, that's what these artifacts allow Crane and I to do. To bypass darkness, to embrace the Light of the spirits. It gives us harmony……." she purses her lips thinking. "The banshee lives in you…..but the banshee could also be, _yours_ , maybe. Like how the Phoenix is mine, the Dragon Cranes. You could be both, one."

Lila laughs bitterly. "And keep my sanity? do not taunt me Phoenix."

"What if Caroline, is your token? your light?"

"As much as I would like a pocket version of Caro, I'm afraid even I am having difficulty following how you hope this would work."

"Caroline helps you regain control of it. What if she could help you, unleash it?"

Lila and Caroline go still, looking at each other, for the first time contemplating the possibility that the banshee need not be an unpredictable threat, but something that could work in tandem with them. Their mouths hang open, and their hands grasped in the other, considering until Crane bellows.

"He needs help," he says worriedly, watching Joe flicker and moan between forms. The Gwisin hover at the ready, some with heads tilted in concern.

"I think it's the same for him." Abbie surmises. "Any of you that have been exposed to Dark, the creature you are, maybe even the spirit, needs a tether to unify you, so you're not warring or separate forces anymore, but united inside, as one."

"Each of us, a Light to counter our Dark." Lila nods, grasping Abbie's meaning and squeezing her wife's hand.

Abbie thinks on Crane, and his summoning of the Dragons full might.

How her Phoenix was triggered with Crane.

How Caroline helps pull Lila back from the brinks of darkness.

All manifestations of Light, of Love and protectiveness----it makes them whole---- she looks to Joe again. "He needs a _Light_ \---" she thinks,just as the sky darkens.

"Not again." Caroline winces. "Not so soon. Lila can't fight like this----"

The air fills with sounds of monsters converging on them once more, but this time there is company.

MotherFather hovers above them, larger than when they saw them last. It takes on the shape of a giant, all of the powers pulsing from within in shocks and bursts of colour and noise. It stomps towards them, it's body still emanating the yellow glow of the Lion's Shield. Danny kicks and swims still within the mass, although more weakly, upon sight of them, he begins to thrash and yell, a distressed muffled,panicked yell.

It takes Abbie a moment to register what he's looking at, what he's seeing for the first time, a mishmash of painful parts. There is raw pain in Danny's voice. 

" _Joe!_ **_JOEY!_** "

It clicks. Joe's Light is----

"Gangs all here? good!" the thing hisses malevolently. "Your time is upon you, we are going to war. And I will have you fight by my side, or not at all."

And then, all at once, the different Spirits break apart from the one body, hulking, dark, silhouettes, red glinting malicious eyes. They are separate entities now that MotherFather commands---and as the creatures break apart they step into two forms too. A man and a woman---thing. Each of their bodies taper off into massive serpentine tails. Mother Echnida's , purple and black and barbed in spikes. Father Typhons, a ripples of red and green scales, horns spiral up out of his head.

They both grin and beckon this shadow army version of the Nine's Spirits forward.

Crane grasps Joe and hefts him, joining the close huddle of his wife, Lila and Caroline, looking around warily as the Spirits fan out and surround them. Still they are all cast in the glow of the Lion's Shield, but Danny is no longer clearly visible.

"It's _Danny_ ," Abbie says. "Joe needs Danny but we need to get him out of there." She feels for the heft of the breastplate in her bag. "This should summon him in there----

" _But which one!_ " Lila hisses. "One of them must hold Lion himself but which one, how do we know which one of these things----"

"Mother,"

"Father" they call to one another in dark joviality. Typhon flings his arms wide,  slithering forward, encompassing them all. "Family!"

All around them, the Gorgon's mane of snakes hisses merrily, the Harpy beats it's wings. The Gryphon clacks it's beak and the Hunter practices aim with his bow. The Centaur grins at, pawing the ground with his hooves, relishing the festive atmosphere.

"Let's have a party! _Let's have a **game**_ **!** " Typhons eyes narrow with menace.

"Whoever kills them all first, and fetches their hearts," Echnida grins. " _Wins._ "

 


	30. Arise; My Fair One and Come Away.

The charge and clash is a terrifying flash and storming of energies as they all charge at once.

Abbie and Crane transformed again quickly, but the others stay below. Lila, torn in terms of what defences are available to her. At all turns, summoning magic opens her up to the Dark and though Caroline soothes her, she's unsure if she dares the risk.

"They can't stay here!" Abbie screeches, dodging an arrow that flies past. Vexed, she whirls on the shadow huntsman that grins maliciously at her before notching another arrow and taking aim. She inhales and screams with fire, hurtling towards him in a blinding stream.

"Lila!" Crane roars.

Gripping her wife, Lila looks up, for the first time exuding uncertainty and proper fear.

"Brother," she calls faintly, they try their best to form a barricade around Joe. He's half and half and breathing shallow.

"The labs, the Gwisin----- ** _RARGHHHHHH_** " Amid the fight the Centaur spirit charges at him, knocking him across the clearing.

"NO!" Abbie cries after him moments before the Gryphon rears up, snatching at her wings and whirling her in a dizzying circle, tearing at her in a way that is soul deep in pain. "NO NO" Her voice twines around the affronted wounded cries of the Phoenix as she's flung beside Crane. Her whole form shudders before the Phoenix retreats from her.

 _I am sorry_ , it says. _I am sorry I must heal, just a second-----_

A flare of warmth, a burning that starts from inside and works it's way out and Abbie's skin beads up with sweat, laboured, wearied, before the Phoenixrallies again and they shift once more into their hybrid form. Her wing still burns but the pain already subsides.

"Treasure---- ** _ARGH"_** The Harpy and Gryphon swoop down on him and Abbie lashes out, spinning in a deadly dance, her wings fan out around her and the tips fly like flaming daggers towards their enemies, striking and burning. They're distracted enough to buy Crane time to lumber to his feet, Dragon's snout huffing and molten eyes roiling with rage.

He sets sight on the Gryphon and builds a mighty blast.

It staggers, but the pulse of the Lion's shield is still around it, all of them, they can do no damage like this.

"Danny," Abbie repeats. "We need to get him his artifact so he can command the Lion to drop the shield----"

Crane looks on all of the spirits snarling and snapping at them, at Typhon and Echnida watching with detached amusement.All but one.

Only one of the shadow Nine does not move.

"The Gorgon," He rasps, smoke curling up out of his mouth, he shifts around, warily watching the others closing in on them.

Abbie pales. Course, the one who can turn them to stone.

With a roar Crane blasts them all with fire and they stagger back some paces but regroup and come at them again. "Lila," Caroline pleads, catching on to the scene around them. "Lila, we need you,"

"The banshee---"

"I love you in spite of that," Caroline begs, grasping her hand fiercely. "We've got to try."

Abbie lights down momentarily beside them, huffing. "The Gorgon is the spirit with Danny."

Joe groans behind them, and more of his skin erupts blue fur.

"We're running out of time for him," Abbie laments. If Joe changes here, without an anchor, he'll go Dark. Another one turned against them.

"They can defend against physical attacks but not…..notscream," Caroline says softly in her wife's ear.

"Caro----"

"Use me. Like Abbie said, use me, All other times you've been forced to change, but this time, you call on the Banshee, you summon her."

Abbie casts a pleading look at them before launching back into the sky to fight beside her husband. Crane has shifted into a hybrid form himself, enabling him to move more nimbly between attacks. Eyes always on the Gorgon watching in the distance, but careful not to make eye contact with it.

"Use me." Caroline pleads. "I am with you."

Steeling herself, Lila thinks on the blackness within her, the piercing shrieks, she grips her wife's hand tightly.

"I am Your Light, Lila, give way to me----"

* * *

 

All fighting stops.

The Shadow Nine, pause, stunned, before devolving into shrieks and cries. The sound that slices through the air threatens to shred them, thrashing and colliding with one another to cover their assaulted ears. Even Abbie and Crane are driven to the ground, bracing themselves.

Typhon and Echnida cringe, faces contorting with pain as they begin to slither forward, bobbing and weaving at a pelting speed, hurtling towards the banshee with one pitch black dark night eye and one blazing and flaming like the sun. Her hand grasped firmly in Caroline' own.

The Gorgon hisses and snarls, similarly affronted and charges forward, all of the creatures, desperate to quell the painful yelling surging towards Lila.

"Get them!" Abbie commands and Crane dives down, swooping the pair up into his arms while Abbie grabs Joe, gone limp and silent now in his fight against the Wendigo, though his chest rises slowly. Crane morphs into the Dragon's full form and Abbie settles them all on his back as they soar overhead.

The Gorgon moves below them, a mane of writhing, snapping snakes.

"Don't look down!" Abbie shouts, shifting into Phoenix. "Don't look!"

Caroline shuts her eyes tight and Lila takes a breath before unleashing another terrible scream. The snakes lunge, spitting venom.

Specks and spatters land and sting, making Crane waver and Caroline clamps her mouth shut against the terrible burn and welt taking form on her hand.

The glow of the Lion grows brighter within the Gorgon and they circle closer. It follows their path, intent on destroying the Banshee and her awful racket. At once a death knell and angelic song.

No longer just darkness but now tinged with the Light. It is an unbearable cacophony. As it lurches towards them, Snake with glowing eyes coming from all sides, Abbie dives between them. They spit on one another and howl.

It can't protect from itself, Abbie realizes. She takes up a dangerous pattern that makes Crane's heart beat frantic with fright. She narrowly avoids snapping venomous jaws, but in their quest to aim at her they strike each other and the Gorgon begins to shudder, sinking down to the ground.

"Get out of here!" Abbie calls.

"NEVER"

"THE OTHERS" Abbie calls back.

Torn, Crane veers back off to distract the other spirits, keeping them disoriented with the Banshee's song before circling back around to the Gorgon that is doing itself in. Weary, Abbie catches the eye of two more serpent heads and makes her beeline for the Gorgons stony gaze. She shuts her eyes tight as she hurtles towards them, hoping her plan works, and feints left at the last moment.

A howl tells her she succeeded. The snakes have plucked out the Gorgon's own eyes. She whoops in triumph as it crashes to it's knees, keening. The damage done to it by it's own mane, irreversible. A quick shift to human and Abbie grasps the breastplate before shifting back, the artifact gripped in her beak and flies into the hollowed out wholes of where the eyes had been, down into the Gorgon's shadow form.

* * *

 

 _"ABBIE_ "

The shock of watching his wife disappear inside the Gorgon shakes his grasp on the Dragon and without ceremony they all tumble and fall, Crane barely managing to regain his grip and cushion their fall with his wings. They lie in a disheveled heap, for a moment, Lila's banshee scream is silenced as she coughs and tries to right herself, catching her breath. Crane shoves and rolls them off hurriedly, running forward a haphazard mess with wings dragging behind him, shouting for Abbie gone down in the depths of the fallen spirit.

"Abbie my heart!" he bellows, crashing to his knees from exhaustion. He aches and he is bruised and battered. All around the shadow Nine begin to rise again, now that Lila's screams have ceased. They turn greedy vengeful eyes on them now.  The mother and father of monsters lunge for them.

Caroline lets out a strangled cry as Echnida's tail coils around her, squeezing as and grasping Lila by her throat, lifts her into the air.

"Shriek again you _wretch_." She challenges, eyes burning with hatred. "SHRIEK. CRY _. SCREAM_ I AMABOUT TO KILL YOUR WIFE. I DARE YOU BANSHEE **_SCREAM_** " Lila's leg's kick in the air, lips turning blue. Caroline stretches to reach for her as her breath is squeezed from her lungs. 

" _L-L-Lila"_

Typhon looms over Crane, pulsing with power, he reaches and fixes his hand over his chest. "Give it up now. Your love is gone. For whom does you heart dare beat. Give in now, _Dragon._ " Points shoot from his fingers, sinking into Crane's flesh and he gasps around what would have been a scream.

"The darkness welcomes you----"

A triumphant birdsong erupts over head, and hot on its heals, the feral commanding roar of a king.

 


	31. Mystery; What We Are Capable Of.

The glow of the shield rebuffs her as she soars towards it, Danny watches her, incoming, eyes wide, forgetting his nature braces for a collision----but there is none, Merely the beautiful bird lighting down on it's dainty glimmering feet, and the breastplate clutched in its beak. The Lion gutters back, feeling the malignant Darkness recess from it, the Gorgon's deranged form whimpering for its abuse, recoiling, and the barrier drops. Danny watches in fear as the shadows bleed away and the bird approaches.

 _Danny, Lion,_ a voice calls.

"Who are you---"

_This is yours_

"What is this---"

_There's no time. This is what you wanted. Unite your two parts._

Curious, shaking fingers grasp the piece of armour, marvelling at it, he holds it aloft, and as if on instinct, lifts it to his chest.

 _ **There** we are_. A new rumbling voice sounds, filling his mind. At once foreign and familiar. Both him and not. Fused. _Only I, Daniel_. The Lion. it Its voice iswarm with surprising comfort. It is only then he fully notes the shift in body, glancing down and seeing massive, gigantic paws, that seem to keep growing, limbs that keep extending, the mane of gold and bronze, flowing thick, and when Danny opens his mouth to exclaim his confusion, a rattling, earth shaking roar rears up out of the caverns of his torso and chases the away the last remnants of curling smoky air.

The Phoenix hovers a small distance away, a smirk seeming to glint in its eyes.

"What---"

"You were right." The voice calls, and recognition zips through him.

"Abbie?"

**_Phoenix?_ **

_Yes, Lion._

The majestic bird bobs her head. "It's me. You were right, Danny. You told me so. Now, You ready to show me what else that roar is good for?"

A wicked snarl spreads across his face as he inhales to roar again.

Abbie's eyes track among the ruin of Dark air to find the heart that was operating it----and there it is, red, glowing, a miracle, unbelievable, but it's the Gorgon's heart alright. What she'll be taking back to Pandora at the labs. One down, only several more to go, she gulps as she morphs, scooping it up in her hands, and depositing it as carefully as she can in her bad before folding her wings around her once more.

The Lion looks over it's shoulder at her.

"Hey, Abs. Thank you, for coming after me----"

A brief smile and she swats him with a wing as she flies past. "You're welcome. Let's go"

* * *

 

Echnida continues to squeeze, wrangling the life out of both Caroline and Lila when she hears the shrill call of the Phoenix swooping down on her from behind. The claws and talon make impact, piercing her shoulders and she cries out, gasping in shock, before the bird takes aim, pecking viciously at her tail, picking off whole scales and flinging them over her shoulder.

Her coiling serpentine tail unravels quickly from Caroline, who slumps breathlessly to the ground, heaving, and her grasp slackens on Lila who uses her first breath to blast her with a scream, forcing her to retreat from them, wounded and bleeding.

"How can this be," Echnida heaves. "The Shield----"

"Is mine, to wield." The Lion intones, voice shaking the earth.

"YOU CURSED BIRD." she screams gathering her strength lances into the air on the tip of her tail swiping at Abbie dodging out of her grasp. "I will extinguish your fire! I will douse your flame that you will never return----CENTAUR"

The remainder of the Shadow spirits look on their new foe, feeling a twinge of betrayal that the Lion no longer shrouds them in its protection. The Centaur charges forward, slamming into his side. The Lion roars, swiping with claws and baring it's fangs and the pair lock in combat.

Abbie scans below, Lila and Caroline running towards Typhon attacking her husband.

"Give me, your, heart. You are a haphazard beneficiary of an extraordinary power-----release your claim----" Over Typhon's shoulder, Crane glimpses the flame gilded, beautiful wings and hope, renewed fight rears up inside of him.

He wraps ahand around Typhon's wrist, shifting into his reptilian claws and talons and squeezes. " ** _N-EVER"_**

Typhon's eyes burn as he presses in deeper, and Crane thrashes, the Dragon within him begins to panic, spots filling his vision. "Give it to me, give it-----" an aborted scream is all Crane hears before Typhon is flung off of him, shouting and yelling as the gigantic Lion swings him around by his tail. 

Crane shivers and shudders on the ground as the Phoenix lights down beside him. She transforms.

"Crane, Crane, baby, look at me," She presses on the five bleeding gashes in his chest, these small punctures that yield so much blood. Cranelooks up at her, dazed.

"Abbie---"

"Stay with me." She insists, kissing his forehead. Behind her, Danny's Roaring and Lila's screams hold their enemies at bay. Caroline looks over at them worriedly.

"I am here," he gasps, determined. "I'm…..I'm not going anywhere-----"

 _Burn him._ The Phoenix says. Abbie reels back, as if scalded.

"What?"

_Burn, him. We are rebirth. This is the plan you had in mind to restore the others. Burn him. The Dragon inside is well, he'll survive. Burn away Crane's wounds and this skin. It has seen too much pain._

And before Abbie can protest, she feels the flames coursing and crackling down through her fingertips. Catching on his clothes, scattering and leaping, consuming him greedily. His body, his form, disintegrating before her eyes, she opens her mouth in terror. "Stop! Stop it! Don't--- _Crane_ , No I'm so sorry I don't want-----"

A brilliant flame, nothing left behind but ash.

Abbie crumbles, gutted. "Dear God, no. No no **_no._** "


	32. Embrace; All That You Are In Entirety

Abbie's hands scoop up ash and watches it run through her fingers, tears run rivers down her face, keening loss and adrenaline. It was about to be better, it was about to be okay. But now he's gone.

A grief stricken scream claws it's way up her throat. 

Caroline runs forward. "What happened! What did you do?"

Abbie babbles incoherently, heart broken. "The Phoenix….she….she……"Caroline's face turns ashen as she takes in the black long pile of dust.

She blinks, awe struck. "Crane?"

Abbie bites her lips together, and throws her head in her hands.

They are in the middle of a war zone, and yet nothing else matters. The Shadow Nine fighting Danny and Lila. Joe, almost completely a creature. This fight for their lives-----it is worth nothing to her, now.

" _How could you,_ " she heaves, berating her spirit. "How could you **_do_** that to him----"

_He was suffering. His life leeching away._

"He could have lived!" Abbie cries. "You took that choice from me and we are to be one! We share this Phoenix! We do this together!----"

"Abbie," Caroline shakes her. "It's not over, yet."

"Yes it is, everything is over, all of it"

A massive crash comes from the battle ground where Danny takes on all of the shadows, snapping and snarling at Typhon and Echnida. "You got Danny," she says faintly.

Abbie nods numbly.

* * *

 

"LION" Lila shouts. Danny whirls on her, stops just short of smacking her aside with his paw and back hands the approaching Harpy instead, leaping up he sinks his teeth into it's wing. It lets out a defeated moan as he shakes it back and forth.

"LION" Lila yells again, now that she has embraced the banshee, claimed it as her own, she feels power thrum in her veins and she commands the Gwisin to deflect blows while she tries to get Danny's attention.

"You blow hard!" shescreams and the Lion winces.

"WHAT"

Lila nods her head back the way they came, where they can see their comrades hunched and concerned.

Cocking his head to the side, he snatches Lila up by her collar and flings her on his back, charging towards them, as he approaches he ponders how to get back to human, but the Lion hears him, and obliges, simple as breathing.

_We are in this together now, Danny._

Danny shakes out his shoulders, rolling his neck, flexes his fingers. "T-t-thanks."

A roar of acknowledgement. He begins to jog towards them now and is struck by the bizarre scene.

Ashes. Abbie's crying. Caroline looking lost and worried and----

"Joey?"

He runs to the cobbled together form and lifts his head. Everything about the young man is distorted. The long blue furred limbs the jaws, the fangs, the mane, only his eyes are familiar to him, turning from blue to yellow and gazing up at the sky as if stunned. "Joe?" he shakes him.

"Come on Joe…..what's going on with you, come on, I……Joe come back to me alright? Stop-----"

"He is too far gone torefuse it," Lila says in a rush, doubling over to catch her breath. She casts a quick glance back at the action, Typhon and Echnida have retreated to spur the fallen Shadows to rise. Smoking piles stagger back to their feet, glowering at them and slowly stalking forward. Lila gulps, "He, he can't keep rejecting what he is, if the Darkness is in him, he must have a Light to bind it, claim it----"

"I don't understand----"

"Caroline is my anchor." The words are weighted. An eye of Light and one of Dark pin him with a meaningful gaze.

Even as it crystallizes in his mind, there is a part of him that wars with the truth of it. Could it be that, their bond, runs so deep? Is it enough to help him? And after, what will it mean for them----

_I know **not** the meaning of fear, cub, and neither shall you._

Deep breaths and shaky hands reach for Joe's deformed ones. "If this is what you are, Joey…..I….I accept you. You're, alright by me, as you are. I….." he squeezes his eyes shut and inhales sharply. "As you are, Joe, come to me as you are. If you're in there----"

The glazed look in Joe's eyes begins to clear, like a lifting fog.

A smile breaks on Danny's face. "Come on Joey come back to me, come on home----"

"R-R-Reynolds?" his voice is a garbled mess but recognition flickers in his eyes, slowly turning back blue. Danny gives his hand a light pulse and feels Joe's grip tightens on his as he pulls himself upright and the two men lock gazes. Danny licks his lips, unsure, a bit afraid, and leans in, mindful of fangs and protruding jaw, and aims for the corner of the mans mouth. "Come back," he murmurs, "Come back, I……" he steels himself "I want you back, I need you."

Shaking hands reach back for him, clumsily tearing through his jacket. Holding Danny close as he closes his eyes and breathes in.

"Phoenix," Lila calls, watching as the monsters regroup, "Phoenix, Dragon we must----"

Caroline grasps her arm and shakes her head.

"No?" her voice cuts off as she notes the ashes, Abbie kneeling and weeping among them. Her knees go weak. "What, what has transpired, here,"

Behind them there is a terrible howl and when Lila tears her gaze from one horror, she dares to feel a flicker of hope. Joe's transformation is complete, but a Wendigo of blazing white fur, standing beside Danny who has morphed back into the Lion. The two creatures lean heavily on each other, stalking around and butting their heads with low growls of affection.

"Pup, Lion, we must go from here, we must….." Must what, with the Dragon turned to dust. She loses her grip on logic and whirls around railing at Abbie. "What have you _done_? what have you done to him now, you are the worst keeper, the very worst----"

"Then leave me here and let me consume myself. I will not fight without him."

"You are being stupid and stubborn! Whatever has been done…..there will…..Look the monsters rally. Are you going to liberate them of their powers or do we stay here and be killed."

Abbie lifts her head to watch the creatures advance, more angry and heated now that they lack the protective barrier the Lion had provided. She watches the Lion and Wendigo standing side by side a fighting duo, prepared to lead a head on charge, just the two of them----they have each other and that's all that matters.

Lila has Caroline.

But she…….she the rubs the fine grains of his remains between her fingers, watching them smudge dark.

She is alone-----

A yell. A shout. Caroline backing away and Abbie watching with wide eyes, scrambling away as the ashes begin to shift, heaving, moving, as if they breathe.

Rising, billowing out in a human form, and then fall away.

The voice of the Phoenix thrums through her being. At once smug and admonishing.

 _ **Trust** in what you are_ , The Phoenix scolds her. _And it, **I,** will not fail you._


	33. In Arms; A United Front

Whole.

Ichabod Crane is returned, whole, rising, from his impromptu pyre, momentarily disoriented, entirely healed. His gaze sweeps over them, landing on his beautiful wife's sweet face, the falling tears. His heart goes out to her.

"Abbie?----what----the battle! the-----" her lips crash against his so suddenly and with so much heat his Dragon wings snap open with a gust of wind without warning. The fit of their lips clears away all confusion, seems to fill him with understanding of the events that just took place, but above all else overwhelm with love, complete and deep in both it's depth and desperation. A heart devoted to his, as his own is to her. He kisses her back with fervour, returning every emotion that floods him before she pulls back, touching his face and his hands over and over again reverently.

"I'm sorry," she trembles. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to----"

" _Ssssh_." he soothes. "I'm here now." he meets her gaze carefully. "And whatever it is you apologize for, I do believe it is the reason I'm even here."

"But----"

"I have _risen from ashes,_ Treasure!  I know it must be your doing." he caresses her cheek and then begins to stand. "We have business to finish here, are you ready?"

Three duos stare down the incoming onslaught, the Gwisin sensing their masters will leave off from the fight and start hurtling towards them instead. "The labs," Joe growls, running along side them. "To wake the others."

Abbie's heart quakes now at the idea of bringing her plan to fruition. She sees now that it can be done, but the fear and terror of watching Crane vanish before her eyes shakes her resolve. Still, it is the only hope they have left.

"We'll lead them there," Lila calls back.

Crane's eyes shift black before assuming his Spirits form and swoops them all on his back. A shocked Danny loses his grip on the Lion and tumbles along the scaly back of Crane, nearly careening off to the ground below but is caught by the human caring capable hands of Joe, pulling him up into his arms safely. There is a shock of white running through Joe's hair now, and his teeth seem pointier than usual, but this comes with him embracing the Wendigo, melding with it. These are the remnants he keeps. He is no longer the creature, the creature, is now his.

Together they flee, following Joe and Danny's directions to the labs where the other corpses lie, bringing with them the tide of destruction. Shadow Nine and titans and the mother and father of monsters and all other imps and devils that have a gripe with earth or the heavens beyond, following hot on their heels.

* * *

 

Nevins looks up warily as the the ground shakes, the lights flickering. Mary Wells looks up from where she administers preservative fluids and examines the stitches on Hawley's neck when the door slams open.

It crosses her mind to scream, but a faint comes instead.

Nevins gapes at the Dragon form nosing it's giant snout through the door and Danny and Joe sliding off it's back.

"Boss," Nevin says, slowly, "Is….um…..who're your friends?"

"You've met," Danny smirks.

The Dragon retreats and a man steps forward instead, Abbie, Lila and Caroline. They stride in, shoulders back, battle worn, weary, burned bruised and darting eyes. Only Crane is unmarked from his journey through fire, all marks and pains, burned clean away.

Abbie finally comes forward, rummaging in her bag for the Gorgon heart and snake eyes, making a beeline for the table on which Pandora lays. Shakily, she lays them beside the woman and turns inward.

You have seen it work once before,

I am afraid

Burn, her, Phoenix. Purge her of death.

With a breath, she sets Pandora aflame.

* * *

 

There is a between place, straddling the line of life and death, of incomplete and finished, in which her lungs begin to fill, but the blood fails to pump, there is heaviness in her limbs but also a choked, horrible feeling, like when she died the first time, as if there is no air, no life force, no pulse-----a jolt, like a shock of lightening, a reconnection and vigorous knitting back of form. Impossible, all at once and yet the comforting thud, the ba-dum beating of something returned back home, come to her.

Her fingers roll around the objects in her hand. Home. Thank Creation. _Rise, that we may cast our foes in stone._

* * *

 

She rears up from the table, a writhing massof snakes about her head, long serpentine, fangs dripping venom. Her eyes slitted yellow and patches of green scales spot her skin. Everyone in the room backs away from her and averts their eyes. She pauses, gaze darting left to right, meeting the eyes of the snakes giving her inquiring gazes. Her jaw unhinges experimentallybefore hissing a question.

"Where----"

"Pandora?" Abbie calls, back still turned.

"Yes?" she sounds so frightened. Her lids slide across her snake eyes rapidly, a blink, "A--Abbie?"

"It's your Gorgon," she says, trying to explain. "You've summoned it."

"But----Abbie I died,I remember, how----how did I----"

"Can you….put those away?"

Pandora blinks, confused and wary of the surging power in her veins and also feeling unsure it's something she can control when she hears it, the voice of the Gorgon.

_I was turned against our comrades, our peers, but I am here now, and we are one.Your will is mine and vice versa. We are together now._

With a slithering hiss, the snake heads droop, turning back into her dark tresses. She looks around bewildered. "What's going on, Danny? who….who are you?" she directs this to the others in the room.

"Explanations later," Lila snaps.

Pandora warily swings her legs off the table, reaching up to touch her neck, where a scar should be, rubs at her chest, where the whole had been carved to steal her heart, and finds nothing but smooth skin. Pristine, complete, strong.

Just like Crane.

"We're going to have company here soon," Danny warns. "We take them down, get the hearts, burn, and restore" he looks Abbie's way to make sure she follows with the plan and she gives a sage, detached nod, already advancing towards Sophie, where the Sphinx still hovers over her self inflicted wound, she withdraws the puzzle and begins the process again.

Moments later, a whoosh crackle of flame and shifting ash,Sophie rallies, adjusting quicker than Pandora had, and they only manage to say that the mother and father of monsters has been waging war on earth with all of the inhabitants of Tartatrus in tow before the floor of the lab splits. Nevins lunges to catch Mary's still unconscious body before she rolls into the chasm, hauling her against the wall and taking cover under a table as creatures begins coming up through the cracks. The building wracks twice more before the ceiling is lifted off.

"Deja vu," Joe mutters, weary, but he's prepared to fight this time, he's ready.

"Time for round two." Danny murmurs, throwing his head back and letting the Lion change come on him. Joe shifts into the Wendigo easily. Crane levels his gaze with each of them as he begins to change, meeting eyes with Abbie across the room, her wings stretching and burning. She speaks in a low, calm voice.

"We end this, now."

Phoenix, Dragon, Lion, Gorgon, Sphinx, Banshee, Wendigo, and Caroline scarred, burned and _fed **up**_ **,** stand, ready.


	34. Triumph; Overcoming All Odds

The lab is blown wide apart by the attack. The army scattering out among them, dividing their forces, splitting them up. But the element of surprise is no longer theirs, the clawing fear of the unknown, no longer something their foes can wield and command as an advantage against them.

This motley crew has no reasons to fear, any longer.

They have gone Dark.

They have died and been revived.

Through flame, a baptism cleansing and scouring them of all injuries, burning out their Darkness.

Through renewed Hearts.

They have transformed, meshed, melded, with the immortal, embodied the forms of ancient spirits that once awakened in their host are eager to fight along side them, to tear down the enemy of the Creator.

To set the balances and settlethe score for the final time.

Several different battles wage among the ruins of the building, and even those that have been healed, are gifted new bruises and cuts and scars to carry forward as souvenirs, but they continue to regroup and renew attack, and at every juncture, when one of the dark imposters are felled, they grip the glowing power source, where the Nine lurks, the heart, and flames leap among the carnage, and one more rises on their ranks.

* * *

 

Hawley swallows and stretches, he has a terrible memory of his head being torn from his body, but feels it now, reattached and smooth, and then angrily turns on the writhing creatures, seeking the voice that had taunted him as it tortured and flung him about like a rag doll, shaking the life out of him, and let's out a shrill call as the Gryphon twines with him, launching himself into the fray.

The Harpy is brought down by Pandora, turning her petrifying gaze on the winged creature who stuns mid-flight and crashes to the ground, smashing into smithereens, the dust and smoke barely clearing before Caroline is diving in, rummaging for it's heart and calling for Abbie.

Bird skeleton, heart, fire, and Katrina's black eyes open, pooling with the vital green they had in life as she flexes her fingers and narrowly dodges an imp that goes flying past her head.

"Kat, Harpy!" Pandora shouts in welcome. Katrina doesn't recognize her friend and former team mate, she doesn't recognize any of them, all great and terrifying magnificent creatures of myths and legends, yet even so she can feel the old wizened presence of the Harpy within. She turns toward the voice within her, chanting it's hunger for revenge and staggers beneath the weight of her moulted wings. She is a creature of death, decay, of stealing and treachery. She looks toward Echnida and Typhon, converging on her sister in arms the Gorgon, and snarls. And she will snatch the lives of those who deigned to steal hers, of those who threatened and killed their friends.

* * *

 

The titans dance a deadly routine among them, and they dodge them nimbly, knowing the wicked trick their weapons play it is Orion, recently returned and standing ten foot tall, a creature make of space and starlight that is the proper match for them. He is a part of the universe, as the titans are descended from creation and when they clash it's a display of silver and gold sparks but his arrows strike true, and when that fails he warps his body and they tumble into the depths of space and vanish inside him.

Abbie flies wearily over toAsh's form, clutching the jug and heart, he is the last, after this they will all be whole, revived and---- before she can ignite, she is knocked aside by a battered and enraged Echnida.

She bleeds. Her hair is undone and a mess. Their evil forces dwindle and their plans unravel before them and Echnida is ailing from her wounds, the Harpy pierced her back several times and it was only a bad bite that had spared her a killing blow, but she looms over Abbie now.

"I promised to finish you, bird." And thrusts forward, her hand surging through flesh and grasping around Abbie's own heart, squeezing. She ignores the flicker and sting of the sparks buried within, that begin to chase up her arm.

Abbie's breath stutters. This is a unique pain. She tries to gasp, to scream but there's nothing that can be done as she feels the embers within her beginning to leap and dance, frantic.

"I end you," Echnida smiles sweetly. "I cease your business of resurrection, and next time, when I return, and know that I will!" she promises, giving Abbie sharp twist. Blood begins to trickle down the side of her mouth. "When I return, and finish my business, there will be no restorations. No revivals. No more Rising, only burials. I only regret that I could not keep you around to watch at that time,"

Abbie's hands, slacken on Ash's artifact. His heart, rolling just out of her fingers.

"And then save you, the very best, for last."

Abbie struggles still, the Phoenix and human alike stubborn in their fight for survival. The heat creeps up around them both, but instead of fighting the flames, Abbie succumbs to them, trusting in her nature.

The last thing she hears is Echnida's dismayed shrieking as the fire engulfs them both.

* * *

 

When Abbie opens her eyes once more, there is a pile of ash at her feet, thinking to reconfigure as the mother of monsters and co author of all of their woes before her wings beat thrice, scattering the ashes and then Orion turns toward them, letting the particles and remains of the wicked creature vanish into the space, time and ether of his body, lost, dispersed, and never to be recovered.

Abbie pats at her chest, where she had felt Echnida's claws sinking in and feels an answering spark instead. A flare of reassuring warmth, and another, peculiar burst of fire, somewhere in her belly.

 _Oh_ , Phoenix says softly in awe. That's-- "New," Abbie says, rubbing at it. She swears she feels a flame leap to where her fingers touch. " _Oh my God_ "

* * *

 

Typhon, being held down by Danny and Joe groans defeat and mourns the loss of his mate and so in his distraction Crane stalks over and lunging forward wrenches him off the ground and tears into him with his teeth, gnashing through bone and horns and then exhales them in a stream of fire, that Orion helpfully receives into the abyss of his body.

What remains of the dark forces, throw up their arms in defeat but are mercilessly slaughtered anyway, before the chasms close over, sealing the few who managed to escape back in the world below, and keeping any other who dare to escape, imprisoned, inside.

* * *

 

Abbie steps gingerly in her returned body. Her limbs all together feel too new, like a newborn colt, she is uneasy on her feet and wonders how the others acclimated so easily-----

 _It is an entirely different matter to consume yourself, than be consumed by another. And I suppose, other, developments,_ The Phoenix sighs wearily.

With slow growing confidence in each step, Abbie stoops once more for the heart and jug and edges toward Ash, undisturbed on the table.

"You missed all the fun," she breathes, exhausted. It's over. It's all well and truly over. "But we'll throw one hell of a party when you wake up."

* * *

 

Nine creatures of old, ancient, strange, extraordinary, reunited in the aftermath of battle. Old friends, twice over, look on one another with relief, recognition, belonging, and greet each other, once for the human they are come back to life, twice, for the Spirit they harbour, unlocked and free, twined with their mortal.

The Banshee and Wendigo, anchored and spared from the Dark, grounded in the love and bonds they have found.

And Nevin's, shell shocked, shaking Mary Well's awake only for her to faint again at the sight of the array of them all there.

"Oh come on Wells, get up, my legs falling asleep. Get up!"

TheCentaur, the last of the restored Nine paws the ground impatiently and morphs back into human. "Well. Let's get cleaned up gang. It's time we celebrate." Ash bellows jovially. 

"You didn't even do anything,"Gryphon hedges and the Sphinx smacks his wing playfully. Shifting, the Sophie and Hawley continue to taunt and tease another fondly.  In a corner Caroline pets and kisses her wife's hair, Lila preening at the attention, tentatively whispering the revelations of her heart. Having so many quick encounters with death makes her hungry for life. New lives. She mentions adoption. Words aren't out of her mouth proper before Caroline kisses her stupid. 

Harpy and Gorgon and the Hunter Orion watch the exchange,  shimmering back to mortal form; Katrina, Pandora and Orion chuckle.  Lion looks on all of them, with a shudder, rolls his shoulders back as Danny and Joe,  walking on two legs battle weary but handsome as ever and fire in his blue eyes storms towards him and without hesitation he grabs Joe, reeling him in and presses his lips to his, kissing Joe deeply. It take Joe but a second to respond, pulling him closer as his fingers grip his jacket and then pulls away to frame Danny's face between his hands.

"You, forget the raise Reynolds, I want you."

Danny strokes Joe's bottom lip with his thumb, eyes twinkling. "Joey," He winks. "You got me." Joe's answering smile makes his heart leap. 

At last he looks across the room toward Abbie and Crane, heads knit together, murmuring softly, excitedly, They catch Danny's gaze and they pause a beat. He inclines his head to them and they nod back before turning to kiss another passionately, victoriously, Crane dipping Abbie low and her ringing, joyful laugh filling the room. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

_They've done it._

_They've succeeded._

_This one_

_wasn't_

_in_

_the_

_prophecies._

**_Wemake our own destinies from now on._ **

 


	35. Roll Credits; Epilogue, What They Get Up To.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE HERE!!!!!
> 
> Thank you everyone for being on this journey with me! The crazy blitz fic of Summer 2018. I wrote alot of new weird things here, and learned a bunch as a writer, and it rekindled my spark, I'm grateful for all the readers and the support and conversations. You've all been fantastic and have made this story so fun and new to write. Thanks for going on the crazy ride with me!!!! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> also.  
> Comments please! :D ^.^

The Chaos and upheaval of the attacks, miraculously, vanished. Something about so many powerful entities colliding again and again had rocked their town several times over.

Abbiewasprepared to face a number of difficulties upon returning to work, one of which being the business of changing her name----but all Crane had done was gaze into the eyes of their colleagues and peers and let the Dragon's hypnosis take over.

The Phoenix also had practical, and mischievous uses; easily eliminating all of the records that had borne Abbie's alias and recreating them with a mere touch.

She'd had to explain the faint tinge of smoke in the air, but it seems a very small inconvenience to adjust.

Grace Abigail Mills Guidance Counsellor, sits on the placard on her desk now. Although, she marvels at the fast growing roundness of her belly in the oncoming months.

Crane returned to his classroom, even further rejuvenated than before. And, has begun a voracious study of mythology, toying with the idea of going back to school himself, pursuing a degree in it.

When classes are out and night falls they descend to the Dragon's den and tidy up loose ends with the left over contacts Lila had told them about. There's very little in the ways of blood and crime for them to be involved in anymore. With Danny's guidance and Crane's instruction, those living in service to the gang, are set on path in ways to go legit,to do business above board instead of under the table. Less cloak and dagger. Less of a gang that takes lives, and more of one that gives it. The Gwisin are loyal to them still, that will never change.

Ash gladly took up post running one of the Casinos in the city. They go out there to visit, dressed to the nines---pun intended. Her dress a flourish of reds and golds and Crane in black with darting dragons designs circling up and over his arms. And they're greeted as Dragon and Phoenix at the door as the mill about, perusing this glittering hub of money and joviality. In many ways, one might say Abbie and Crane continue to lead double lives.

Academics by day.

Enterprising, gangsters, by night.

But it's a life of their choosing, and most importantly, they have chosen it, together.

* * *

 

Danny continues in FBI and pulled strings to get Joe a forensics position, of course towing along Nevins and Mary Wells. Mary had had no desire to reconnect with her Weeping Lady and thanks them all to keep their hybrid shape shifting selves far away from her if it can be helped. Joe moved in with Danny about two months later. There had been some trepidation on Danny's end, it's been a while since he has let anyone get close, but it's too easy with Joe. The kisses, the laughter, the envisioning of a future together. And the more he gives into it, the happier he is, to be waiting at home, on the nights when Joe is late, with the movie and popcorn ready and the left over pizza. And the dog, ready to bowl Joe over as soon as he sets foot through the door. 

Danny Reynolds once had many ideas and plans for his life.

Turns out the reality he's got now, is even better.

* * *

 

Lila and Caroline adopted, as well as went through the process of insemination. Caroline bounces a toddler on her hip that she has named Ana, and the boy growing in Lila's belly, they will call Andy, the second.

Lila toys with the family ring, returned to her by Abbie once the dust had settled. She will pass it on to whichever of their children gets up the gall to fall in love first. She only hopes none of them are so fated as to choose someone has troublesome as her sister in law.

* * *

 

Katrina and Pandora go back to their sciences, and herbal medicine.They consult still for Danny, and the pair found matches in some unlikely men themselves.

Illusionists. one who calls himself Headless, infamous for a vanishing head trick, and the other The Hidden One, for a similar affinity of making himself, and audience members temporarily disappear.

* * *

 

Hawley and Sophie stopped annoying one another long enough to notices there's more to them beyond friendship. Though Hawley still goes his way for his dealings, and Sophie remains FBI, they have a place they come home to and if they're lucky enough to both be there at the same time they are kind and good to one another, build each other up. It's not all the way romantic and not all the way platonic. Just a complicated, nuanced existence, in which they want for no one else, but not much more, but also, exclusively each other.

Their friends have long since stopped trying to make sense of it. It's their bond and their agreement and how ever it functions, it works.

* * *

 

Orion is still an archer, and so long as he puts his bow away, and Mary Wells comes often for archery lessons. She laughs and flummoxes easily as he positions her and her smirks to himself. There are many things he could show her beyond how to hit a target, but he is patient enough to wait until she's ready.

* * *

 

When Abbie goes into labour, the Phoenix panics having never experienced this before.

The Phoenix is used to being passed on to the next generation, not birthing it.

It's an at home birth, with Kat and Pandora acting midwife. The rest of their family and friends waiting down stairs.

_Calm down_ , Abbie scolds, bracing for the next contraction but the Phoenix continues to rile and thrash until she's morphed and there she is, in a nest of swaddled cloths and Abbie groans. **_No,_** not like this Phoenix stop-----

An egg.

Crane's eyes go big and round watching the large, perfect, bronzed egg roll onto the blankets and sheets. "T-T-treasure"

Ducking her head Phoenix sighs and shifts back. "She…..panicked."

Katrina and Pandora exchange looks, gazing curiously at the unorthodox new bundle of joy before it starts rolling on its own, the beautiful shell splintering and cracking.

The form that gave birth is the form that emerges. A pretty slick rainbow coloured bird. They are all at once in awe and in shock. It blinks it's eyes and toddles towards Abbie, recognizing it's mother. Abbie welcomes it, gathering them into her arms but still meeting eyes with Crane and both of them pondering how their lives have shifted.

They have a perfect, neat little golden beak, and, a long little whip behind them, that is reminiscent of Crane's Dragon tail.

"Hey, hey there, little one." Abbie coos, petting it's soft downy head. Round eyes look up at her adoringly and she hears Phoenix tittering in her mind.

_So, sweet!_

Phoenix's exclamation makes Abbie crack a smile, they _are,_ this hybrid creature, is, indeed, very sweet, Abbie lets her wings extend and fan out behind her and the creature's eyes watch in astonishment, craning it's neck up to nuzzle her chin. "Oh," she gushes, touched.  Love blooms in her. Whatever they are, it was made by love, with her and Crane, and they are theirs, Crane sees his wife's peace and reaches to caress the birds head, marvelling at their soft feathers. They preen and coo happily. "Look at you," He calls softly, eyes twinkling, unable to resist the tethers of love bonding him to them "what a little wonder."

" _Wonder,_ " Abbie murmurs. "That's what we'll call you. Defying all nature and logic, you are our, Wonder."

Wonder coughs, thrice, huffing out little flames that flash bright and then they watch as Wonder's tail shrinks, their wings retract, and feathers sink back down into their skin.

A beautiful perfect baby instead, downy curls. Big brown, doe eyes. Little spots on her shoulder blades where her wings had been. A golden speck on her nose, what had been her beak, an unusual birthmark.

"She, she did that on her own," Crane whispers, "She can morph on her own"

"She has more sense of self than we ever could," Abbie whispers, kissing her daughters head.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

_And so,_

_The twining of Spirit and Mortal had broken the cycle of the Nine,_

_no longer to be passed down,_

_but,_

_multiply_

_. And the world would be populated_

_with warriors,_

_agents of Light._

_New, strange, beautiful creations,_

_each unique,_

_each loved,_

_each **perfect.**_

_Each one,_

* * *

 

The baby gurgles in Abbie's arms and Crane kisses her temple and then the head of their newborn fledgling, mortal, incomparable daughter.

* * *

 

_Each one,_

_A_

_Wonder._

 

 

 

 

 

_With secrets,_

_only their_

**_Hearts_ **

**_could_ **

**_tell_ **


End file.
